


We Were Destined to Explode

by Raptyde



Series: Against All Odds [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cassian and Jyn's adventure with the Original Trio, Empire Strikes Back featuring Cassian and Jyn, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptyde/pseuds/Raptyde
Summary: Follow the adventure of new Rogue Rogue team as the Empire doubles their effort to destroy the Rebellion.





	1. We Have a Mission For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story is the continuation from Hold Onto the Hope. The next chapter of Cassian and Jyn's journey will be focused on Empire Strikes Back.
> 
> Just like Hold Onto the Hope, this story is a summary of my Rebel Captain roleplay with @marvel_maximoff on Twitter, but with adding a little spice in it ;)
> 
> Happy reading!

**Chapter One – We have a** **Mission** **For** **You**

 

“After a lot of consideration, we have agreed to form _Rogue One_ as a new unit.” Mothma started. The meeting was led by Mon Mothma, Princess Organa, General Draven, General Dodonna, and General Rieekan.

 

“Pardon?” Cassian responded. He had a guess about the point Mothma was trying to tell them, but he wasn’t sure, so he needed a better insight.

 

“So, Captain Andor, that means from now on you are no longer working in the Intelligence Division under General Draven. You will captain your own unit, _Rogue One_ , with Sergeant Erso as your second in command, and pilot Rook as your subordinate.” Leia explained.

 

Today, for the first time Cassian, Jyn, and Bodhi were called up together for duty at the Command Room. Ever since Jyn officially joined the Rebel Alliance Millitary, she was directly given the title Sergeant, and of course because of his own recommendation she was placed as Captain Andor’s new partner, since now the position was empty after he lost Kay-Tu. Bodhi had been working in different division. Just like Skywalker, he was given training to master his skill to meet Rebel Alliance’s standard. While Skywalker chose to be an X-Wing pilot, Bodhi preferred the less life threatening one such as transport or cargo ship. It was nice that the three of them were gathered together in the same room once again.

 

“What do we do?” Jyn questioned.

 

“Special operations such as reconnaisance, infiltration, sabotage, or gather intel.” Said Draven.

 

“Or working with the Pathfinders in certain occasions when needed.” Rieekan added. It was the first time Jyn and Bodhi saw the him in this base. Rieekan looked like around Draven’s age, his expression was skeptic and careful but not as phlegm as General Draven.

 

So the Alliance wanted a new unit that was versatile, available to take different type of missions. Cassian glanced at Jyn, and she gave a nod in agreement, before they faced their superiors again. _This is such a good idea._

 

“The three of us won’t be enough.” Cassian said.

 

“Of course you will need more than three.” Said Mon Mothma. She gestured Leia to hand over the datapad to Cassian.

 

As Cassian received the datapad, Jyn leaned closer to see what was in it. Her eyebrow shot up at the name she found there; _Han Solo and Chewbacca_. She couldn’t help it, as she blurted out with a tone of confusion. “He’s staying?”

 

Leia’s lips pulled into a brief smile. “Not officially.” She clarified. “He will be here to help us for a while.”

 

“Solo, the wookiee, and the ship.” Draven added.

 

It wasn’t Han’s first intention to stick with the Rebels. It took a lot of persuasion from Leia and Luke, and he was most convinced when they told him that the Empire had targeted Han Solo for his involvement in rescuing Princess Organa and the destruction of Death Star. This gave Han no choice but to stay with the Rebels for a while until the situation calmed down. Because if Han would insist to be on his own, he had no chance to survive.

 

Cassian nodded thoughtfully, arms folded upon his chest. “So that means we have five crew members and a ship.”

 

“That’s correct, Captain.” Leia confirmed. “And it’s not just that.” She gestured for Cassian to scroll down the datapad so he could read the following information. “ _Rogue One_ will also be affiliated with our new Squadron; _Rogue Squadron_.”

 

While Cassian and Jyn’s facial expression changed slightly, almost unnoticeable, Bodhi’s was obvious. His jaw dropped in surprise. Ever since he _improvised_ the _Rogue_ name, that supposed to mean nothing, never did he think it would be used this far. It was such a honor, and he couldn’t help but feeling very proud of it.

 

“Is that all?” Jyn asked.

 

General Dodonna shook his head. He exchanged glances with Draven, Rieekan, Mothma, and Leia before continuing. “We have a mission for you.”

 

Yavin IV was no longer safe. Like a ticking bomb, it wouldn’t take long until the Empire come again to attack in larger scale. The Rebels’ military strength still had no chance to face all out confrontation, not yet. So, after the award ceremony a few days ago, the Rebel Alliance leaders had informed the base’s population to prepare the evacuation.

 

All Rebels Fleet would arrive at Yavin IV tomorrow in order to assist with the evacuation. General Dodonna had begun working to find a new planet to be their new headquarters. There were a couple of options, one of them was where the new Rogue One unit would be sent for their first mission. It was a cold planet named Hoth.

 

Hoth wasn’t considered as the best destination to settle. Unlike Yavin IV, Hoth’s climate was extremely cold, dangerous, and reputedly devoid of human lifeforms. The reason why the Rebel Alliance included Hoth in the list because the location was out of Empire’s range. The Intel had provided useful information such as there used to be a hidden facility for the Separatist at Hoth. It was long abandoned since the Clone Wars ended. Therefore, _Rogue One_ were chosen to inspect the abandoned base. If it turned out that the place was secure from the Empire’s presence, then the Rebels could use it as their new headquarters.

 

...

 

During dinner, the three of them ate together in their usual spot in the corner of the mess hall. Jyn sat next to Cassian while Bodhi was across them. Tonight’s menu was as dull as always, just tasteless soup with bread. At least the caf was not that bad.

 

“I have never been to a cold planet before.” Bodhi started.

 

“Me neither.” Jyn replied, dipping the edge of her bread to the soup, before she took a bite of it. “I mean..” She chewed and swallowed down. “I have visited cold planets, but never the one that is considered as _extremely_ cold.”

 

Cassian grunted at her comment, he kept his attention down on his bowl. “You won’t like it.” It caught Jyn and Bodhi’s full interest. But so far they assumed Cassian just had enough experience in cold planet.

 

“Did they often send you to cold planet?” Bodhi inquired.

 

“No. Never to a planet like Hoth or...” He trailed off, biting his tongue.

 

“Or?” Jyn pressed, curiosity took over her.

 

“Fest.” Cassian finished with a huff, avoiding their gazes. “Where I was born.”

 

So Cassian was from a cold planet. No wonder why he owned that kind of parka, because it was strange as she never seen anyone else in the base wearing parka except Cassian. Even Jyn and Cassian were in some kind of new relationship, never did he tell her about his past. Well, she never asked in the first place, and he never asked her as well. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only one who secretly had been eager to learn about the other. Little did she know that he felt the same, but he didn’t know how to ask her about it.

 

Jyn recalled the day when she had a heated argument with Cassian on Eadu. He told her he had been in this fight since he was six. That was two years younger than her when the Empire ruined her life. “When was the last time you were at Fest?”

 

“Twenty years ago.” He answered honestly.

 

It clicked. So he left Fest when he was six years old. It made her wonder what happened exactly. She wished he would tell her, but she knew it was best when she didn’t pry.

 

“How extreme the weather there?” Bodhi asked. It was a nice move, as the question was in a safe area that was not directly linking about his past.

 

Cassian looked a little relaxed at this. He continued to take a few bites of his dinner before answering. “Horrible. Snowing every day. Sometimes you can’t tell whether it’s still Day or Night.” He started. “Such a dangerous place to live, especially for kids. You can get frostbite, or mauled by the Wampas, or die of hunger.”

 

“Such a frozen hell.” Bodhi swallowed thickly, his face got slightly pale in fear as he imagined Hoth like how Cassian described Fest. “D-Do you think.. we can survive there?”

 

“As long as you follow the instructions, you’ll do fine.” He replied. “Make sure you bring extra blanket and jacket.”

 

They continued to finish their dinner. Every now and then exchanging light conversation, with Bodhi and Jyn spoke the most, while Cassian listened and sometimes commented his thoughts when needed.

 

Until suddenly there was a commotion came from the entrance of the mess hall.

 

It was Princess Organa and Han Solo. The two were having a loud heated argument. They didn’t care that soldiers, pilots, and other workers were watching them. Apparently the fight started because Han protested about Leia making decision to use him and his ship without the owner’s permission.

 

“When we agreed to give you protection as you stay, that means you are working with us! We are allowed to require your service and ship anytime!” Leia snapped.

 

“I’m well aware of that, _Princess_. But that isn’t what I meant!” Han said, standing a few inches from Leia. “You should have informed me first before making a decision about me!”

 

“It isn’t necessary.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Well now you are informed.” She replied, before turning around and left Han. They could see the former smuggler looked frustrated that he even bit his own fist to prevent himself to growl. Just then he finally realized that all eyes were on him.

 

“What are you looking at?” With that he left.

 


	2. Enough With This Boring Formality! Call Me Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Han was about to hit the button, from the windshield, he noticed someone was heading to their way. It was a familiar brunette woman in white trotting toward the ramp,a golden protocol droid in her tail. “What.. is she doing here?”
> 
> “Who?” Bodhi asked, completely clueless as his attention had been focused only the panel. Before he could get the answer, the said woman had showed up in the cockpit.
> 
> “Gentlemen.” Leia exclaimed with the confidence she always displayed. There was something different in her appearance today, her attire wasn’t the usual white dress she usually wore, but white jumpsuit and vest. No one had expected her arrival.

**Chapter Two – Enough with this Boring Formality! Call Me Leia.**

 

Jyn had never seen Yavin IV as hectic as this morning. Many faces passed by, every person was busy with their own task as the evacuation procedure had begun. It would take more than a day to evacuate the whole base’s population. The first wave transport was meant for the Rebellion’s most prized members and for the injured ones from the medical bay. They headed to the huge transport ship that was docked in another hangar.

 

“Jyn!” She heard Cassian calling her name. She didn’t realize that she had stopped walking. She ended up watching the people she didn’t even know.

 

“Coming!” She scurried to catch up with him.

 

She was carrying a bag on her shoulder that contained her light belongings; like spare clothes, first aid kit, ration bar, water, extra jacket for cold climate, and of course a blanket. Her current appearance was exactly like when she went to Jedha with Cassian for their first trip. The same jacket, and a scarf that was keeping her neck warm. She had secretly tried to go to the office earlier, to ask for a parka like Cassian’s. But they didn’t have something like that. What a shame.

 

He clasped her wrist and tugged her along with him, to prevent her not following him close. Lips close to her ear as he spoke. “They rescheduled our departure. We have to get to the ship and take off in—“ He checked on his chronometer. “Ten minutes.”

 

Han, Chewbacca, and Bodhi could be seen near the ramp of Millennium Falcon. Chewbacca was busy with loading the crates of supplies to the ship as Han instructed. As usual Bodhi looked a little nervous when he was about to face a new challenge in his life. He was only starting to light up with relief when he caught the sight of Cassian and Jyn as the two finally showed up. For a moment he was worried that _couple_ would arrive late.

 

“The base has gone mad, hasn’t it?” Bodhi greeted the duo as he jumped up to stand on his feet.

 

“Never expected this base actually has a sea of people.” Jyn commented bluntly, taking a look around their surroundings.

 

Noticing now everyone had gathered up, Han quickly called Bodhi up. He gestured the other man to follow him to the cockpit. “Let’s get her ready.”

 

Without uttering another word, Bodhi complied and made his way to the cockpit to assist Han. He was assigned as the co-pilot for this mission, that means this would be his first time to fly Millennium Falcon. Unlike the previous ships he usually used, this one was not mass-produced.  This _junk_ might not have the most advanced or latest tech, but it was unique and according to Han faster than most of ships out there. Bodhi had to admit, that he already liked the ship even from the sight of it.

 

Cassian and Jyn exchanged a glance, before they walked up the ramp together. In the hallway, they parted ways as Cassian turned to check what the other men were doing in the cockpit, while Jyn continued the walk to the central hold area that was also the lounge bay.  The last time she was in this ship, she had only explored the cockpit and the gun bay. So this was new exploration.

 

She found Chewie there, organizing the crates of supplies for their trip. The big furry creature looked so preoccupied with his task, that even if he was aware that someone was joining him in this area, he chose to ignore her. No matter how reckless she got at times, she knew well enough to not disturb or piss off a wookiee if she still wanted to live. The wookiees were known with bad temper, they could be barbaric if they got mad.

 

But she spoke anyway.

 

“Hey Chewie. Where’s the crew quarters?” She asked casually, keeping a safe distance as if to anticipate the worst possibility. _Who knows if the wookiee is in a good or bad mood_.

 

The tall furry creature looked up, and pointed at the other hallway as he spoke in his own language that was more like growl and howl. And Jyn couldn’t understand a single bit, well no one could except Han and the Princess’ protocol droid. Thankfully she still could read from his gestures.

  
“Alright. How many bunks?”

 

He showed his fingers as he growled again. _Three_. Then he pointed at another single bunk next to the sofa in this lounge bay, telling her that one was his spot.

 

“Got it. Thanks, big guy. That’s _really_ helpful.” She said dismissively.

 

...

 

In the cockpit, the three males were discussing about the route for their trip, and estimation time arrival. Falcon was in good shape, all the minor damage from the battle a few days ago had been repaired, some components had been replaced by the newer ones. If things went smooth, they would reach Hoth tomorrow morning.

 

The ship’s engine flared up. “Close the ramp.” Cassian ordered.

 

When Han was about to hit the button, from the windshield, he noticed someone was heading to their way. It was a familiar brunette woman in white trotting toward the ramp,a golden protocol droid in her tail. “What.. is she doing here?”

 

“Who?” Bodhi asked, completely clueless as his attention had been focused only the panel. Before he could get the answer, the said woman had showed up in the cockpit.

 

“Gentlemen.” Leia exclaimed with the confidence she always displayed. There was something different in her appearance today, her attire wasn’t the usual white dress she usually wore, but white jumpsuit and vest. No one had expected her arrival.

 

“Can’t let us leave before giving me a proper goodbye?” Han cheekily commented, the side of his mouth pulled into a smirk.

 

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. “I’m starting to think your laser brain needs serious help for being so delusional every time, Han Solo.”

 

The comeback was like a humiliating jab to Han. It made Bodhi cover his own mouth as a chuckle escaped, and that received a glare from the pilot next to him.

 

“Anything wrong, Princess Organa?” Cassian politely asked with a blank facial expression, ignoring the banter between Leia and Han. And if he was surprised at her sudden arrival here, his face didn’t show it either.

 

“All is well, Captain.  Just last minute change of plan. Mothma assigns me to accompany your trip.” She explained, before shifting her gaze to Han once again. “So that _means_ , I’m in charge for this mission. Is that clear?” And this line was clearly aimed for the former smuggler.

 

Bodhi had to fight the urge to laugh, so he distracted himself with his previous work.

 

“Yes, _Princess_.” Han grumbled.

 

A victorious smile played on her lips. “Good.”

 

“What’s wrong? Why haven’t we left–“ Jyn barged in and trailed off when she saw Leia. Her eyebrows shot up until they reached her hairline. “Princess Organa?” She cleared her throat.

 

Leia smiled slightly, nodding. “At ease, Sergeant.”

 

...

 

The Millennium Falcon had successfully made the jump to the hyperspace. The coordinate for their destination was set. Yavin IV was left behind. The Rebel Alliance were moving on, they had to scatter their forces until they found a new headquarters to settle. It was reported from their Intel on Coruscant, that the Imperial forces were going to attack, bringing such large fleet.

 

There were five occupants, one wookiee, and one protocol droid inside the ship. Han and Bodhi were still staying in their seats, currently talking about their past experience. Han who had colorful adventures, while Bodhi sounded the opposite. Being a cargo pilot for the Empire was the most boring job ever, according to Han.

 

Cassian was silent, eyes only focused on the datapad in his hands. Even when they had nothing to do, he was still being productive. However that doesn’t mean that he wasn’t listening what the Pilot and Co-Pilot were talking about. 

 

In the main hold, Chewbacca was nowhere to be seen, he had left to do his other task in some part of the ship. Threepio was there, the droid was more like Leia’s annoying assistant. It was the first time Jyn got stuck in the same room as Leia in not formal situation. It was rather awkward as they both seemed they had no idea how to make a conversation. Jyn was doing her task with cleaning her blaster, and she noticed from the corner of her eyes that the younger female was watching her nimble hands when they treated blaster.

 

They were different in many ways. Leia was raised with royal family, which usually made someone like her spoiled and snob. But Jyn didn’t see any of that in Leia. In fact, she was fierce, tough, and has charisma that could make people respect her easily despite her young age. She was the true figure about how a royal should be.

 

Jyn had learned about Leia’s age, the other woman was only three years younger than her, yet she looked like she was around her age. Jyn had to admit that she admired and respected the princess so much. Maybe Leia was not a fighter like Jyn, but she was strong in her own way. She couldn’t understand how Leia could cope it, when her own planet was wiped off from the galaxy. It didn’t break her, instead, she got stronger and more determined to fight the Empire.

 

And that was the similarity between them. No matter how hard they fell, they would always get back on their feet.

 

Putting her blaster aside, she diverted her gaze to Leia. _Alright they made eye contact,  so at least speak something, Jyn, no matter how bad she was in making small talks_. From all possible subjects, she instead chose to say. “You were there at Scarif, weren’t you?”

 

Leia stared for a moment, nodding subtly. “I was.” She admitted, there was a strategic pause, before she continued. “Just like the others who came, we were there by our own choices.” She continued. When _Rogue One_ left Yavin, the news spread so fast. Mothma allowed General Merrick and Admiral Raddus to bring their forces to go to Scarif. Leia also remembered her father contacted her to go as well.  Never did she think, that it would be the last time she heard her father's voice.

 

“Why?” Jyn asked. She wanted to know why the Rebellion suddenly changed their mind to support the idea to Scarif.

 

“Because you were right, Jyn." She answered truthfully. There was no sugarcoating, hell, Leia wasn't the type of that. She was the type who spoke bluntly even it was unpleasant. "Some of us are cowards, but some others want to fight. That's the point of this Rebellion from the start, we rebel, not cower."

 

Jyn nodded in agreement. That was exactly what she thought.

 

"I’d rather kiss that nerf-herder than having to see the Rebellion surrender.” Leia added through gritted teeth.

 

At this statement, Jyn couldn't help to smirk, especially at the part where Leia included Han in it. It made her wonder if the Princess really hated Han Solo, or the opposite actually. This somehow reminded her of herself and Cassian the first days they worked together. She remembered that once she reached the point where she got to hate Cassian because of what he did to her. Yet after that things went differently for them.

 

However, her smirk soon faded, and her face frowned as she remembered something.

 

“What is it?” Leia asked.

 

“It’s just..” She took a deep breath, not sure if she should continue. She didn’t know how Leia would take it. “Princess- “

 

“Enough with this boring formality!” The younger female interrupted. “ Call me Leia.” She encouraged the older female sincerely.

 

“Fine. So, Leia.” She repeated. “I’m really sorry about Alderaan. I wish it could have been prevented.” She finished, somehow she couldn’t meet the other woman’s gaze. She had been trying to say this to Leia ever since she saw her. However there was never the right timing. Jyn wanted Leia to know that she knew well how that felt; the loss, the grief. And Jyn also felt the guilt and the sins of her father when she thought that it was her father’s creation that destroyed Leia’s planet. It made her feel worse.

 

A beat passed.

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Jyn. And I don’t blame it on your father.” Leia spoke, her facial expression had softened up, understanding.

 

Jyn’s emerald green orbs lit up as she now looked at Leia in the eyes.

 

“If it wasn’t because of Galen Erso, we would never stand a chance against the Death Star. We would never have hope.” Leia continued. “He was forced to build, and I could see he did to protect his own family. He was secretly working for us. I don’t think we can thank him enough for his sacrifice.”

 

Oh Jyn wished there were more people like Leia, so they could see that her father wasn’t like his reputation. She knew it was impossible, to make people change their perspective. She bit her lip, eyes glistened with unshed tears. Leia had stretched her arm, so her hand rested comfortingly on the older female’s shoulder.

 

“You’re right.” Jyn finally said in soft tone, but there was a hint of proud in it.

 

Just then Cassian stepped in the lounge bay, his bag on his hand. The first thing he noticed was Jyn’s teary eyes. And suddenly his face fell at the sight.

 

Of course this didn’t go unnoticed by Leia. The Princess turned to see the spy standing there, concern was written all over his face, breaking his usual spy mask. Leia could also find something more from what Cassian’s face displayed, the way his gaze softened when his eyes focused on Jyn. The Princess knew it was her cue to let the two have a moment alone. “I’ll go check the deluded laser brain in the cockpit.” She stood up and left in just a few of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Jyn befriends with Leia.
> 
> And Cassian goes in protective mode when he thinks Jyn is sad.


	3. It's Been Proven That We Work Well Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not a droid, yet you chose me to be your new partner.” She commented, smirking. Was she trying to flirt?
> 
> “It’s been proven that we work well together.” He said coolly.
> 
> “How are you so sure that I won’t betray you one day?” She couldn’t help to go along with this. Wondering how he would react or respond.
> 
> “The same answer like how you think I won’t betray you.” There was a challenging smirk forming in his lips at the response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn get more fluffy moment in this chapter. ;P

**Chapter Three – It’s Been Proven That We Work Well Together**

 

“Are you alright?” Cassian asked after the two of them were alone in the lounge bay.

 

Jyn wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, offering a small smile at him. “Of course.”

 

But that wasn’t enough to convince him. He claimed the spot next to her, eyes still looking concern. “Leia didn’t say something to you right?” He meant like _something horrible_ to her, even though Cassian was so sure the Princess wasn’t the mean type of person.

 

She managed a short shaky chuckle. She was amused at how far Cassian had thought. “She did say something, but it’s not like what you think, in fact I think we are getting along enough.” She assured, clear enough so he wouldn’t mistake it as a sarcasm.

 

His facial expression looked more relaxed, and his lips mouthed an _‘Oh!’_.

 

“There’s nothing to worry about, Captain Andor. I can guarantee one hundred percent that Princess Organa and Sergeant Erso have reached an understanding that-“

 

“I get it, Threepio, thank you.” Cassian interrupted. He might be curious about what Leia and Jyn talked about, but still, he respected privacy that he didn’t need to know the whole stuff unless Jyn told him herself. At least now he was sure the reason behind Jyn’s reaction was not because she was hurt.

 

“That one reminds me of Kay.” Jyn muttered, assessing the goldenrod from top to toe.

 

He pretended to look offended, scoffing. “Kay was much better.”

 

“And more reliable.” Jyn agreed. By now she had an amused smirk as her mind recalled about Kay-Tu. That reprogrammed Imperial droid was indeed a pain in the ass. It had some kind of personality, that she even wondered if Kay truly lived. She remembered the day kay slammed her to the ground back at Wobani, and that sarcastic remark the droid made. She remembered his antiques, oh hell she missed that damned droid. Not that she would admit it out loud.

 

“But Sir, I’m just a protocol droid, very much different with your reprogrammed Imperial Droid. We were built for different purpose.” Threepio stated, gaining a glare from both Jyn and Cassian for joining their conversation uninvited.

 

“Leave, before I create holes in your body.” Jyn threatened, half serious.

 

“Oh dear! Oh dear! I sincerely apologize for my behavior, Sergeant Erso! Please don’t shoot me. I will leave on my own behalf.” The goldenrod replied, hands frantically waving around as he left his spot to go anywhere except this lounge bay. It was strange that they said droids didn’t have feelings, yet this one could feel fear and anxiety somehow. Droids were always confusing.

 

Once the they were completely alone again, Jyn spoke. “By the way, I’m sorry about Kay-Tu.” She said. “I know it’s too late to say this.” Her eyes tried to study him, to find if there was grief in him because of this subject. It was still suck that she couldn’t read him well enough even though they were closer. At least he was no longer putting on his emotionless spy mask when he was with her.

 

“He was a good friend.” _My best friend, he didn’t say._

 

It intrigued her about since when Cassian had that droid around him.“How did you have him in the first place?” She asked.

 

He was silent for a moment, pondering. “I found him when I was nineteen.”

 

“Tell me.” She begged subtly.

 

“I was still a promoted Sergeant, and Draven for the first time sent me to dangerous mission alone; which was infiltrating some Empire Facility.”

 

It impressed her when he revealed that he was nineteen yet already reached Sergeant. That explained how good he was in his work. Well she knew his dedication for the cause was absolute, he would give everything including his own life if needed. “That led you to meet him.” She concluded.

 

“I received what I needed from their database. And when I left I didn’t realize an Imperial droid has been following me.”

 

“He was stalking you?” She asked, there was a hint of amusement in her tone. Even before Kay got reprogrammed, he had this trait for following Cassian.

 

“Sort of, though his intention was trying to arrest me.”

 

“What a creep that droid was.” She retorted. “Makes me wonder, how did you beat a tall Imperial droid by yourself?”

 

He shrugged nonchalantly. “I tricked him. When he turned, I took my chance to tase him and shut him down.”

 

Right, Cassian was a professional liar. There was no doubt about it. She could picture that Kay-Tu was like an innocent child, easily tricked. If she was in his position, her first solution was to fight the droid by herself and lost in the end. “That’s brilliant.” Said Jyn, a soft chuckle escaped her lips. She saw Cassian was grinning slightly.

 

“Then you brought him back to the base, and reprogrammed him?” She continued.

 

He nodded. “Draven scolded me for that, yet later he was thankful that I got Kay-Tu. That droid had so many use in mission. Draven made our partnership permanent. Because I trusted Kay more than another agent in the Rebellion. In the world of espionage, betrayal happens a lot. I didn’t trust anyone, we would never know if someone was enemy’s secret agent or not. One thing is sure, droids won’t betray their master.”

 

“I’m not a droid, yet you chose me to be your new partner.” She commented, smirking. _Was she trying to flirt?_

 

“It’s proven that we work well together.” He said coolly.

 

“How are you so sure that I won’t betray you one day?” She couldn’t help to go along with this. Wondering how he would react or respond.

 

“The same answer like how you think I won’t betray you.” There was a challenging smirk forming in his lips at the response.

 

She smiled at this. She knew what it was; _trust_. They have trusted each other that much into a higher level that they began to open up their cages. “Do you have any other friend in the Rebellion aside Kay?” She asked after a moment.

 

Cassian shrugged, his smile faltered slightly but his body still relaxed. “I’m not good at socializing, but I still have a few friends.” He said, well before he met Jyn, aside Kay-Tu the only people he could consider as a friend was Dameron, Melshi, Rostok, and Sefla. Almost all of them had gone, except Kes. “Most of them are dead on Scarif.”

 

Jyn was loss for words. Maybe she shouldn't have asked this kind of the question, it was a mistake. She wanted to say something to let him know that she understood the pain of losing. She just didn’t know how to say it, well talking wasn’t her strong point. She was better to express through physical. By impulse, and before the other part of her mind could tell her to stop, she moved close to him. She leaned in, pressing her lips to his cheek. “You still have me.”  Said Jyn after she pulled back. It was like a promise.

 

Cassian was smiling, not the usual faint smile, this time it was rather open and genuine.

 

“And we have Bodhi.” She added.

 

...

 

During dinner time, everyone was gathering in the lounge bay. Just simple canned food, each crew member had one in their hands. Unlike ration bar, it still had richer taste. For Jyn it was enough to call it luxury.

 

Threepio finally was useful enough, to serve as a servant. Leia made it clear enough to give the protocol droid task to serve food in meal time, or to serve caf for the crew.

 

They enjoyed their dinner, exchanging small talks that was not so personal, every now and then. With how limited the bunks in this ship, they had to take turns to sleep.

 

“You can have the bunks. Me and Chewie will take the watch duty.” Han volunteered. With these people in his ship, the cockpit was his comfort zone. And if the others were sleeping, at least he could have some peaceful moment alone, without the irritating Princess bossing him around. Yeah, that.

 

They could hear the wookiee growled as if saying something.

 

“I know Chewie.” Han nodded, before telling the others. “This fella said  no one is allowed take his bunk, even when he isn’t gonna use it.”

 

“What?” Bodhi frowned. “But there are four of us and the bunks in the crew quarters just three.”

 

“Well..” Han grabbed his own chin as he thought deeply, trying to come up with a solution. Even Chewie was his best friend and Han was the only one the wookiee trusted the most, still, there were things Han couldn’t change in him. Like Chewie’s favorite bunk. It was the wookiee’s territory, and he got really possessive of it.

 

“That won’t be a problem.” Leia spoke up, and everyone thought the Princess would have the guts to change Chewbacca’s mind.

 

“What is it?” Jyn questioned.

 

“Someone needs to share a bunk.” She answered, and for no reason all eyes were on Cassian and Jyn, as if they thought the same about who should share the same bunk.

 

It made Cassian choke slightly. Surely it caught him off guard. Jyn was also not any better, there was even the faintest hint of blush creeping up from her neck. But no one could really notice it. “What?” They said in unison, which was amusing to the others how synchronized their reaction was.

 

“That’s it!” Han was snapping his fingers. Strangely it was also for the first time Han and Leia reached an agreement.

 

“You can’t have your way like that!” Jyn shouted in protest. Well, it wasn’t the idea of sharing bed with Cassian that pissed her off, but how everyone did it to... to.. mess around with their relationship. It was embarrassing.

 

“It’s alright, Jyn.” Cassian whispered to her ear so nobody could hear it. “You can have the bunk, don’t worry about me. I will accompany Han and Chewie to take the watch.”

 

Suddenly the rage inside her subsided, and somehow she felt a pang of guilt for her reaction. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah, why not? it would be fun.” He said, clearly there was a hint of light sarcasm in it.

 

...

 

Later that night Jyn, Leia, and Bodhi had settled in their own bunks inside the crew quarters. They needed to get enough rest. Because no one knew what would come to them tomorrow in a foreign planet like Hoth. It was the best if they were fully rested and energized.

 

Leia and Bodhi had no trouble to fall asleep, while Jyn was wide awake even after an hour tossing and turning in her own bunk. She couldn’t help to remember the dinner, and when she thought about it, surely there was still enough space in this bunk for Cassian. He needed sleep as much as she did, because tomorrow after they found a place to land, Jyn and Cassian would be assigned to sneak into that abandoned Separatist facility to inspect the place first if it was secured or not. They were picked for this role because they were really good at it. The rest would remain inside the Falcon and wait for the update from Jyn and Cassian.

 

She gave up to get some sleep, and made up her mind to find Cassian. Well, she wasn’t sure what she was gonna say to him, or the reason why she had to find him, she just felt like she had to. Maybe because she got bored, and she failed to sleep. Not that she wasn’t tired, she was just not sleepy.

 

She checked the cockpit first. Trying her best to make steps without any noise. But she didn’t find him there at all. All she could find was Han and Chewie in their seats. Everything was so silent because those _kriffing_ idiots had fallen asleep during their watch duty.

 

“So reliable.” She muttered sarcastically as she turned around and continued her exploration.

 

The golden protocol droid was staying in the main area. Thankfully he was currently in hibernation mode, judging from the light in the droid’s eyes were off.

 

She continued to try the other hallway that would lead her to an area where they stored the crates of supplies. That was where she found him, busying himself with his gears for tomorrow’s mission. There were various equipment, but what caught her interest the most was his customized blaster. The one that could be blaster pistol, assault rifle, or sniper rifle. It depends on how he wanted it. She could tell it was his favorite weapon because she didn’t see him use another type.

 

Cassian’s back was on her, and he didn’t even turn to look back to feel her presence. “You should be sleeping.” He commented, breaking the silence in the room.

 

“Not sleepy. I think I drank caf a little too much during dinner.” She said as she slid down to sit next to him in the floor.

 

She could hear him grunt, which he did when he was somewhat amused. Talking about blaster, it reminded her of something. “Cassian.”

 

“Hmm?” He said, eyes still fixating on his blaster.

 

“Did you still wonder where I got the blaster that day, or have you figured it out?” She inquired curiously.

 

It gained his attention fully as he stopped and looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and a faint amused smirk formed in his lips. “You stole it from my bag, it was easy to guess. I know very well how all my blasters look like. And I only had two.” He explained. One was what she stole, and the other one was his current blaster.

 

Jyn was grinning toothily at this, not feeling sorry at all. “Why didn’t you say it then? I thought you didn’t notice it was yours.” She couldn’t help to tease.

 

“Because I knew it was useless. You would not give it to me, and well, you were right about trust goes both ways. So I let you keep it.”

 

“Wise move then, Andor.” She retorted. “And it’s mine now.” She still kept it. Honestly it was becoming her favorite blaster that she could depend on.

 

He rolled his eyes and decided to let it pass, as he shifted the subject. “What else did you see from my bag that day?” This time it was him to ask.

 

“Let’s see-“ She explored her mind, looking for the things she found inside his bag that day. “Two blasters, minus one since I took it. First aid kit, some other things I didn’t feel bothered to look, because it may not hold what I needed to know. And then your datapad.” She said, counting the things using her fingers. She saw Cassian raised his eyebrow even more, like he got suspicious that she found something interesting to her.

 

“Is that all?” He asked, trying to maintain a serious look, yet his voice betrayed him.

 

“No. Well, I needed to know some details about you, like who you are, where you belong, any kids—a wife . But of course I didn’t see anything other than your basic information such as name, age, height, weight, and rank. I’m sorry. I just wanted reassurance. I took the opportunity, which makes me feel bad now.”

 

“It’s alright.” He said softly. “I think that was clever. I would have done the same if I were you. It’s our instinct to protect ourselves. It’s understandable.”

 

She stared into his eyes for a moment, there was nothing but affection their gaze shared.

 

After a moment, he spoke again, softer. “Jyn, you don’t have to hack my datapad anymore just to know more about me.” His palm rested on her cheek briefly. “All you need is ask.”


	4. I Hate This Place Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're here." Han informed as he and Bodhi left the cockpit to check on Cassian and Jyn in the main hold area. The Millennium Falcon has just landed in the area just like what Cassian ordered.
> 
> Cassian and Jyn only spared a glance at the two males, before finishing up with their preparation for the mission. Earlier she had returned his parka, telling him that she didn’t want to see him suffer hypothermia. She had her own flightsuit for this cold climate place they were in, with also different helmet that covered her ears and cheeks. Meanwhile Cassian wore his parka, with the same helmet like hers.
> 
> Leia showed the datapad to Cassian and Jyn. “Your objective is to get inside that abandoned facility and inspect it. Once you’re sure it’s all secure, contact us.”
> 
> “Understood.” The duo said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I've been in hospital for almost a week.

**Chapter Four – I Hate This Place Already**

 

Jyn jolted awake when the rumbling noise was heard all over the place. Disoriented, it took her a couple of seconds until she was convinced that she wasn’t in any danger. She assumed they had just came out from the hyperspace, indicating that they had reached their destination. The ship was shaking, as it penetratred the atmosphere of Hoth.

 

She remembered last night she accompanied Cassian as they both prepared their gears for today’s mission. She remembered that once she’s finished, she just sat back against the wall to rest. She might have fallen asleep accidentally after that. Her position was curled up in the spot where she sat before sleep claimed her. Cassian was nowhere to be found, he might have left when she slept, not that it would bother her mind.

 

However something caught her attention as she felt how her body was covered by something warm, and fuzzy. Even her hand subconsciously toyed with the soft fur in it as she couldn’t help inhaling the scent of someone familiar.  Sometime in her sleep, Cassian might have noticed it, and he lent his blue parka. Not just that, he also had put an empty bag under her head as a pillow to prevent her hurting her neck and head.

 

She could feel the warmth spreading on her chest. This simple gesture, maybe it shouldn’t mean anything, but to her it did mean something. She couldn’t help smiling to herself at the thought. For someone known as cold emotionless spy, Cassian had this kind of caring trait to her without hurting her pride. The feeling of how someone actually cared about her well being was still new, strange, and somewhat terrifying. It was something she wasn’t used to. It felt like forever years ago when she had someone who cared for her like this. They were her parents, Galen and Lyra Erso.

 

She wanted to believe if this would last. She wanted to believe that Cassian would not leave and abandon her just like the others. Yes, she didn’t forget how many times he came back for her, even there were a lot of chances and reasons for him to leave her behind. So far he didn’t disappoint. But it wasn’t enough to heal her trauma. She had experienced too much of being abandoned and betrayed in the past. That’s why she was so distrustful. Past experiences had taught her.

 

All she wanted to do was to protect her own heart. To expose herself completely still sounded terrifying, even to someone she already trusted like Cassian. However that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t try. She had stopped the denial and just let herself admit her feelings for him. She had started giving herself to him, to let him know about her. She was opening up. But still, It would take some time. And she had made decision to take whatever risk for trying this thing between her and Cassian. Maybe it could work, she hoped so.

 

She got up properly on her own feet. Her body felt a little sore because of sleeping on a cold metal floor of Millennium Falcon, but it was nothing she cared about. The temperature was getting colder, she assumed they must be soaring in the sky of Hoth’s system. _This place is so kriffing cold._ She took Cassian’s parka with her and put it on without a second thought as she wandered back to the lounge bay, expecting a hot caf in the morning. Though she wasn’t sure if it was morning, afternoon, or night in this planet.

 

The main area hold was not lively at this moment. She could only find Chewbacca in the corner, cleaning his own bowcaster. And of course Threepio was there too, with a tray of hot caf enough to serve everyone in this ship. Jyn assumed the rest were occupying the cockpit with Han and Bodhi navigating the ship, Cassian and Leia observing most likely.

 

She claimed a spot in the sofa, taking one of the mug of caf with her hand.

 

“Good morning, Sergeant Erso. We have arrived at Hoth, and from what I have heard, we are looking for a place to land. In case if you don’t know.” Threepio informed.

 

“Thanks.” She responded simply, carefully taking a sip of her own caf.

 

“Is it safe to drop you and Jyn in that area?” Leia’s voice echoed in the hallway. The Princess questioned the reason behind Cassian’s decision to choose the foot of the hill to land their ship.

 

“I don’t see other better spot near that  abandoned facility. It’ll only take ten kilometers walk at most to reach the entrance of the cavern.” Cassian reasoned.

 

“How about the weather forecast? Have you considered it?” As they made their way back to the main area hold.

 

“I have. According to our intel—“ Cassian trailed off as he noticed Jyn in his blue parka. In fact it made his lips remained parted as he just stared at her. Soon there was a hint of smile in his lips before he maintained his professional posture as he continued. “—according to our intel, we have about six hours before the storm. It’s more than enough time for me and Jyn to reach our checkpoint.”

 

Leia seemed content with this discussion. “Alright, I’ll have discussion with Han about where to go once we have dropped you.”

 

When Leia was out of his sight, Cassian returned his gaze back at Jyn’s form on the sofa. She was enjoying her own caf, and she looked like she was preoccupied with her own thoughts. But he knew her better. He could tell she had been listening the conversation, and she also knew he had noticed what she was wearing.

 

Feeling Cassian’s eyes on her for so long made her finally catch his gaze. She cast one of her— pretend to act innocent—smile at him. “What? It’s cold here.”

 

He rolled his eyes, smile grew. “I know.” Somehow he quickly learned to like the sight of her in his parka. How it looked oversized on her, it made her body look even smaller than normal.

 

“Besides you lent it to me in the first place.”

 

“Do I sound like I mind about it?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

He was smiling toothily now, shaking his head. “It suits you. I don’t mind as long as it keeps you warm.”

 

And this was enough to make her have butterflies in her stomach. Jyn broke their gaze, focusing on the mug of caf in her own hands instead. “You should get your own caf while it’s still hot.” She muttered, lips smiling against the edge of her mug.

 

...

 

"We're here." Han informed as he and Bodhi left the cockpit to check on Cassian and Jyn in the main hold area. The Millennium Falcon has just landed in the area just like what Cassian ordered.

 

Cassian and Jyn only spared a glance at the two males, before finishing up with their preparation for the mission. Earlier she had returned his parka, telling him that she didn’t want to see him suffer hypothermia. She had her own flightsuit for this cold climate place they were in, with also different helmet that covered her ears and cheeks. Meanwhile Cassian wore his parka, with the same helmet like hers.

 

Leia showed the datapad to Cassian and Jyn. “Your objective is to get inside that abandoned facility and inspect it. Once you’re sure it’s all secure, contact us.”

 

“Understood.” The duo said in unison.

 

“For now, there’s no possible Imperial threat. Nevertheless beware of this place’s dangerous nature and of course the vicious Wampas.” Leia added.

 

They escorted Cassian and Jyn to the ramp. It was already open, and they could feel the cold breeze on them, telling them how freezing it was outside. As if the warm outfit and a couple of layers covering their bodies wasn’t giving the effect at all. Amongst all, only Chewie who looked unaffected by the extreme cold weather. _Everyone knew why_.

 

Bodhi stepped up, to give Jyn a hug, then Cassian. “Please be careful guys.” He said, worry was written all over his face.

 

“We will, Bodhi.” Jyn promised, patting Bodhi’s back comfortingly before she pulled back. While Cassian himself also managed to cast a faint reassuring smile to the worry pilot. This should be nothing compared to their split during the infiltration mission on Scarif.

 

“May the Force be with you.” Leia said when Cassian and Jyn disembarked from the ship to step their feet for the first time on this planet.

 

_They got six hours._

 

They started the exploration. It was snowing, and the windy at the moment. The sun in the sky more felt like moon, as it wasn’t giving warmth for them. For Jyn, she was wrong when she thought she was all prepared for this weather. She wasn’t. It was indeed colder than any planet she had ever visited. Well, she didn’t remember about Vallt, so that wasn’t counted.

 

For hours, they spent most of the time to walk. Sometimes they took time to stop and rest. Thankfully the water inside their canteen wasn’t frozen.

 

“How much further?” Jyn asked, leaning her shoulder against Cassian’s body for body heat, resting her head on his shoulder. She could see her own breath when she spoke, because of how low the temperature was.

 

“Two kilometers.” Cassian said. “Are you tired?”

 

“No. Just..” She huffed. “this planet climate is so unreal. I hate this place already.”

 

"That's the point, a hated place like this could be the perfect choice for our next headquarters." He replied, voice filled with amusement at her. But he’s got good point though. The Empire wouldn’t suspect this place as their headquarters easily if the Rebels settled here.

 

Jyn hissed, choosing to not continue the subject. Then somehow it struck her about his past. Cassian said that he was from a cold planet like this. She imagined he was still very small, six years old boy, and he had to survive the cold every day? That was cruel. Even the galaxy didn’t go easy on him since he was born. And that explained why he seemed not as bothered as Jyn to face this weather. She made a mental note to ask him about his past, if the moment was right. Later.

 

“Come on.” Cassian was already on his own feet, an arm extended to help her to get up. She accepted it without a word, pulling herself up. They wore their goggles and mask again to cover their face before they continued their course.

 

They haven’t walked for one hundred meters when they felt something was not right. A feeling of being watched.

 

“I feel like someone has been following us since we continued our walk.” Said Jyn, her hand was set on her truncheon that was attached on the side of her thigh.

 

“I feel it too.” He scanned their surroundings. All he could see was a never ending white. The snowfall was getting heavier, and blustery.

 

They stopped in their track now, on high alert as they were trying to locate the threat. It was difficult, all they could see everywhere was just white. Until Jyn saw something moving. A tall creature with white fur. Must be the Wampa, Jyn concluded. It was like a white version of wookiee, well kind of. The creature was already close behind Cassian’s back. The Wampa was showing itself with its roar. It attempted to take Cassian down with swinging its clawed hand.

 

_No!_

 

“CASSIAN!” With her agility, she already drew her truncheon in one hand, while the other one pushed Cassian away before the Wampa could manage to injure him.

 

Cassian was pushed a few meters, landing on his stomach with a groan. His face pressed against the snow. He rolled over quick, ignoring how his face felt numb because of the cold. Hands searched for his blaster that he accidentally dropped. His eyes were focusing on what he recognized as a Wampa. Jyn was landing a couple heavy blows with her truncheon. However, something wasn’t right with her. He could notice that her movement wasn’t as quick as what she demonstrated in Jedha. She was attempting to hit the Wampa’s head, but the height difference wasn’t in her favor. Even though that creature receiving hit after hit, but it wasn’t enough to take it down. Instead, that Wampa’s was enraged even more.

 

_Smack!_

 

Wampa’s arm clashed with Jyn’s truncheon, both trying to push the other. The collision lasted only for a few more seconds until Jyn was thrown away. And that was when Cassian realized Jyn’s hip was bleeding.

 

He retrieved his blaster and pulled the trigger quickly. The next second after, there was hole in the creature’s head, and its now lifeless body collapsed onto the ground.

 

His blaster was still aimed at the creature he just killed. He had to make sure it wouldn’t move again, so he approached its body and kicked it slightly.

 

 _It’s dead_.

 

A sigh of relief went through his lips, as the adrenaline was slowly fading. Until he heard Jyn’s groan in pain. His heart stopped for a second, before he rushed to get her. She had pushed herself up into sitting position. One hand pressed against her hip.

 

“Jyn!” He bent down to stand on his knees. Gently he took her hand away from her hip, so he could examine her injury.

 

“I’m fine!” She said stubbornly, through gritted teeth.

 

“No you’re not.” He said with a huff. It shouldn’t be fatal, he wished. From what he could see, he assumed the cut wasn’t deep. It made him feel guilty, that she received this because of saving him. He couldn’t imagine what would happen to him if she didn’t react quick.

 

“I’m sorry..” He said, repeating the apology over and over again as he was enveloping her smaller body with his. His face was buried on her shoulder, his free hand wrapped around her back. “It was my fault.”

 

She relaxed slightly and allowed herself to accept the comfort he was giving. “It was that _kriffing_ Wampa’s fault for fighting dirty.” She murmured, her free hand—the one that wasn’t stained with her blood—moved up to cup the back of his neck.

 

He pulled back so he could look into her eyes. There, she could see worry and fear in them. _Was that fear of losing her?_

“Can you walk?” He asked carefully after a moment.

 

She nodded.

 

“Okay. We’ll take it slow. Just hold onto me.” He told her, taking her arm to drape it around his shoulders as he helped her up. She clung into him, and let him support her to walk. They knew they would go slower from now on until they reach the cavern. They hoped they could make it before the storm come.

 

_One hour left._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jyn :( She went that far just to protect Cassian.


	5. Let me help you, Jyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She watched him turn his back on her as his hand dug through things inside his backpack, looking for first aid kit. She lingered her gaze on him for a moment, suddenly feeling hesitant, and perhaps self-conscious. “I can do it myself.” She stubbornly said.
> 
> “Let me help you, Jyn.” He insisted, turning around so he was facing her. They locked their gaze, with him trying to let her see sincerity from his eyes. “Do you trust me?”

**Chapter Five – Let Me Help You, Jyn**

 

The blizzard has just started, reducing their visibility. All they could see around them was the raging snowstorm. Jyn couldn’t even be sure if they were still in the right direction. It felt like they were lost in a white empty place that got nothing. It was scary if you were here on your own. It was scarier than getting lost in the jungle. She couldn’t predict how much further until they reach the cavern.

 

However, judging from how composed Cassian was, she could tell there was nothing to worry about. It was the gadget in Cassian’s hand that has been keeping them in track, guiding them to their destination.

 

Talking almost felt like impossible in this situation. The wild strong noises of the blizzard could easily absorb their voices in the air. Jyn was still half clinging into Cassian as they walked. Her free hand kept pressing the wound on her hip. It still stung, and felt a little bit numb because of the coldness. Mentally she cursed to herself for being careless enough that made her body receive a hit from the Wampa. She could have done better than that. She wasn’t convinced either when Cassian—more than once—had told her that it was their fault for lowering their guards in a foreign place.

 

 _Sometimes things just don’t go as we planned._ _Don’t go hard on yourself, Jyn._ She replayed his voice in her head.

 

She wasn’t sure how long they walked. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like lifetime in the middle of snowstorm. She almost started to feel hopeless about their direction, doubting that they were still in the right path. Her mind started playing tricks, thinking that they had gone far from their destination, to somewhere where they would never be found by anyone thus they would suffer hypothermia and die. She was lost in her thoughts that she almost couldn’t hear that Cassian was speaking to her.

 

“Jyn!” He repeated, louder so he could get her full attention. When her head turned to look up at him, he pointed his other hand forward. “Look at there!”

 

Her eyes blinked behind the goggles she was wearing. Her head moving so fast to the said direction, catching the sight of cavern mouth. The entrance had the gate that if it was still in function, they could use it to open and close the entrance to cover the inside from this Planet’s extreme weather. The gate was left half closed, the space had the width of A-Wing.

 

When they entered the artificial cavern, it surprised them that the inside wasn’t as dark as they thought. Maybe the computer or other machines were no longer working, however some of the lights were still on, enough to provide them the source of light. This place was big enough, almost like the size of hangar at Yavin IV.

 

In unison, Jyn and Cassian removed their goggles and masker to take a better look around their surroundings. This area was used to be hangar, judging from some broken old speeders and small ships that were scattered. The interior has been decorated to be a secret base that the Separatist once used. Hell even they could see a couple of dead droids bodies on the ground. The ones the Separatists used as army.

 

“Looks like they fled and abandoned this hidden facility when they lost the war.” Cassian informed to answer Jyn’s curious eyes as she observed. They carried on with the exploration, going deeper inside this hangar until the storm couldn’t reach them and the noises of the storm outside sounded like whispers.

 

“We need to get your wounds—“ He didn’t finish his words as he heard something. “Did you hear that?”

 

Jyn heard that too. She was on high alert in instant. Her free hand took out the blaster. Surely she wouldn’t let another Wampa incident happen to them. Ever. No chance to repeat the same mistake.

 

From one of the tunnels, they could hear footsteps. It was more than one creature. They sounded like running. Both Jyn and Cassian had turned their blaster, aiming at whatever would come out from that tunnel. Finger on the trigger, ready to kill the threat.

 

_For Force’s sake, please not another Wampa_ _or whatever kriffing carnivores._

 

They heard the footsteps got clearer and cleared until…

 

A small group of horned lizards came out. Those creatures didn’t seem to care about presence of _the intruder_. They came out to run straight to another tunnel. If the Tauntauns made this place as their _nest_ , that meant there were no carnivores around. Cassian was the first one to lower his blaster, before gesturing Jyn to do the same. “They are called Tauntauns. We don’t have to kill them.”

 

“Tauntauns?” Jyn repeated with an eyebrow raised, testing the word in her tongue. She wondered if she spelt it right.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are they dangerous?” She asked, still wary as her green orbs followed the movement of the group of Hoth’s lizards.

 

“On the contrary, they can be pretty useful, especially for cheap transportation.” He replied, recalling when he was still living on Fest as a kid. The people there used the Tauntauns as transportation or cargo to deliver mining products or foods.

 

“Or food?”

 

He snorted, shaking his head in disagreement. “I won’t recommend you that.” A smirk played in his lips.

 

“I have eaten worse.”

 

Glancing at her. “If you insist to try, I won’t hold you back.” He commented. “Just.. make sure you stuff up your nose with something, because trust me they’re really stink.” And he saw her rolling her eyes at him.

 

Before they continued to do their objective to inspect this place, Cassian wanted to have a break so he could tend her wound. The spot they chose located in the furthest corner of this hangar to settle. The least bit cold spot in this area.

 

A tiny groan escaped her lips because of the sting on her hip when he carefully sat her down. “Sorry.” He apologized in voice almost like a whisper. Jyn didn’t utter a word in return, only giving him a nod.

 

She watched him turn his back on her as his hand dug through things inside his backpack, looking for first aid kit. She lingered her gaze on him for a moment, suddenly feeling hesitant, and perhaps self-conscious. “I can do it myself.” She stubbornly said.

 

“Let me help you, Jyn.” He insisted, turning around so he was facing her. They locked their gaze, with him trying to let her see sincerity from his eyes. “Do you trust me?”

 

A beat passed, before she nodded subtly. Taking off her vest first, then unzipping the flightsuit to reveal the undershirt she wore. It was slightly ripped on the hip because of Wampa’s sharp claws, and the fabric was dripped with her blood. She held her breath as his hands grasped the hem of her undershirt and lifted it up slightly, exposing the bare skin underneath. She gave him time to assess her wound better. She watched his facial expression how the frown briefly appeared on his forehead before it’s gone. All she could see in his eyes were concerns and tenderness, even when he was seeing her bare stomach. She had a guess that he might able to catch the glimpse of her old scars as well.

 

“How is it?” Jyn asked, somehow losing her voice when she spoke this. She could feel her skin heating up slightly. She could feel her heart rates increased, thumping rapidly as if it would jump out from her chest. She was aware it wasn’t because of the pain, but _this_ , their proximity. The new intimacy she felt when he assessed her wound, and when his cold caring fingers made contact with her skin that was enough to give her goosebumps. It was a wonder, how his fingers felt cold yet so tender in her skin. It once again sparked the desire she harbored for him, which where her mind recalled their first kiss in the hangar of Yavin IV. It planted in her memory how their lips fit when they connected, the taste of his lips in hers, how they amazing his lips felt that she couldn’t even put into words.

 

_She wondered if they would get a moment like that again._

“Not as bad as you thought.” Cassian didn’t seem to notice her reaction, having his full concentration to tend her wound. He concluded, the layers she wore was what saved her from getting worse injury. If she only wore one layer, he could tell the cut she received could be deeper and more fatal.

 

_Maybe they could._

 

He carefully put the antiseptic first to sterile the wound, to prevent her getting infection. Stopping every now and then to give her time to handle the pain each time he heard her hiss. Thank the Force the cut wasn’t deep, so a bacta patch was enough to cover it up and solve the problem. Once he was done covering the wound with bacta patch, he didn’t immediately withdraw his hand somehow. Instead his palm rested on her hip longer than he should, lightly caressing it as if it could work to soothe her and take away the pain from her skin.

 

_She had decided._

 

When he looked up at her face, her eyes were already glued on him. It was just then he realized what his hand was doing probably a little inappropriate. However, before he could pull his hand away and before he could start making excuses, he was stopped by the movement she made. Her palm had made its way to his cheek. It wasn’t a slap, instead it rested on the side of his face, lightly stroking it, feeling the growing stubble on his jaw, as if she wanted to put the shape of his face to her memory.

 

Neither of them broke their eye contact, instead it looked like as if they were gazing into each other’s soul. Subconsciously she leaned her head forward and at the same time pulling his head toward her, closing the space between them. When their lips collide, she was kissing him not so gently, but it wasn’t rough either. Still, the kiss gave both of them equal blissful feeling. It short-circuited their heads for a moment, as their lips brushed against each other, exploring and tasting each other’s lips. She was also the one who broke the kiss, releasing him from her hold afterwards. A small playful smile played on her lips.

 

“What was that for?” Cassian asked, breathless. His smile was a little dazed because of her kiss.

 

Rather than answering, she reminded him to continue their mission here. But, still, same smile remained on her face as if it has become permanent.

 

His eyebrows shot up, somewhat amused at her reaction. However he didn’t pry, and just dropped it as she wished. She was right that they still had to finish their mission. “At least take these first.” Was what he said, handing over two pills of painkiller.

 

...

 

They did continue their exploration inside this artificial cavern. Turned out, this place was way bigger than what the information told them. There were many tunnels that connected the whole place. It indeed had a lot potential to be their next base. The Rebels could just renovate and decorate this place until it could reach their standard.

 

Both Cassian and Jyn concluded that this base was secure. There was no hint of threat around here. The only living being they found inside was only the Tauntauns. Those lizards were like a good that could offer various benefits for them, such as  for the use of close transportation like patrol in the perimeter.

 

The sun has set on Hoth, the temperature even got colder than in the day light. Staying in the hangar (with the gate was not in function to be used to close the cavern) would be considered as suicidal. So they decided to choose one of the ruined rooms to settle for the night. At least it was slightly warmer, or the temperature was rather tolerable than in the hangar. The room they chose to stay used to be control room, judging from how many ruined screens and computer inside. Its location was strategic in this cavern. There was nothing useful or in function they could find, all junk. So they gathered the handy stuffs in a corner and made their own mini bonfire to keep them warm through the night. There was an air ventilation in the ceiling as a way out for the smoke that the bonfire produced.

 

Cassian and Jyn had spread the blanket and used sat on it, close to each other as they enjoyed ration bar for dinner. Their back was resting against the steel wall that had felt warmed up a little because of the bonfire. Their face was facing to the source of the warmth in this room. Neither of them felt like speaking, both were content with their comfortable silence. It has been a long tiring day, they had finished their objectives and had reported to Leia about the result of the inspection. It was up to Leia from now on, they would get the answer from her in the morning when she and the new formed Rogue One unit join them in the morning.

                                                           

At some point Jyn’s head had rested comfortably on Cassian’s shoulder, while his arm was draped around her shoulders to keep her close, sharing body heat. It was comfortable like that, it felt right and safe. She felt protected, and it was strange that she actually liked this feeling. She wondered if she could get used to it, having someone close to her, touching her, without her instinct considering it as a threat. And they fell into a peaceful slumber that night, her head on his shoulder, his cheek on top of her head.

 

_Good moments will pass, therefore enjoy it while it lasts._

_Because nothing lasts forever._

_Even when she wants to believe that everything will be alright from now on, there’s still fear in her that maybe Cassian will leave one day, just like everyone she had cared about._


	6. Technically They Messed With Us First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seriously? A private quarters with ‘fresher? I hate you.” Jyn complained, swatting Cassian’s upper arm. It was kriffing unfair that Cassian got a five-stars accommodation.
> 
> “It isn’t a big deal. The size of my quarters is same like yours.” Cassian replied, lips tempted to make a smile.
> 
> “That’s different, at least you aren’t sharing it with anyone.”
> 
> “Call it as perks for being an officer.” He replied, shoulders rolling into a shrug. They were walking down the narrow hallway, entering the mess hall that was only half size of the one in Yavin IV. But the function was still the same, a place where off duty soldiers spent their free time. At the moment it was past meal time, so the only thing they could get was caf.

**Chapter Six – Technically They Messed With Us First**

 

It’s been almost three months since mission at Hoth. The expedition turned out to give result beyond expectation. Leia delivered the report to the Rebel Alliance leaders and council with addition of her own professional recommendations. The situation forced the Rebels to make an immediate decision. With that they reached agreement to choose Hoth as the next base. A large number of construction team had been deployed to renovate the abandoned artificial cavern just like what the Rebels wanted.

 

During three months period, _Rogue One_ have only been sent to one combat misson and a few others just gathering reliable intel around the galaxy. Aside of that, they were staying at the Rebels fleet somewhere in the outer rim, back doing their daily routines; such as regular briefing, training or simulations, and other things their superiors wanted them to do. Well it actually only applied to Cassian, Jyn, and Bodhi. Since Han and Chewie weren’t officially under chain of command, they were not involved with this—according to Jyn—boring routine.

                                                                                                                                                                   

Sometimes the smuggler and his companion acted like they were in some kind of vacation. They could wander around the Fleet as they pleased. It was such an irritating sight to Jyn each time they crossed path. But no, that didn’t make her regret to enlist the Rebel Army (Well, perhaps only a little?). She was now committed with the cause. Besides now she got some kind stability she never had since living with the Partisans. This small luxury was more than enough for her. She counted things she had such as the facility the Rebels provided her, being paid for a job that she could finally proud of, having friends who would watch her back, and having someone she could consider as her home. She never had this kind of luxury before, even back then with Saw’s Rebels. And the most important thing was she was free, she got to choose her own path which turned out to be a part of the Rebellion.

 

Today, they touched down in Hoth, inside the now fully operated hangar. Unlike their last visit, this cavern had came to life. Soldiers passing by, X-Wings and snowspeeders docked, various chatters and roaring machines could be heard all around the hangar. Nothing like they remembered. There was no trace that this place used to be an abandoned Separatist Facility.

 

The Rebels named it _Echo Base_ , a headquarters in this frozen hell planet.

 

“Captain Andor, Sergeant Erso. Welcome to _Echo Base_.” Leia was the one who welcomed them. Whether intentionally or not, she didn’t mention Han Solo even the man himself was around.

 

“Did you forget about my existence?” Han pointed at himself, eyebrows raised.

 

Leia ignored him, and proceeded to talk. “I suppose you have gone through difficult flight. Therefore you better find the quartermaster and have enough rest. Briefing will be held in the morning, at nine hundred. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Cassian and Jyn nodded in sync. “Yes ma’am.”

 

“What about me and Chewie?” Han inquired, starting to get annoyed because Leia ignored him. Well he couldn’t really understand why, he thought him and the Princess had started to get along for the last three months until… when he told her he planned to leave for real, because there were things with Jabba the Hutt that he needed to fix. _Oh_.

 

This time Han got the Princess’ attention. “Unfortunately we run low on quarters, and since you’re not officially a part of us, then you won’t be provided one. You can sleep inside your ship.” She told the smuggler, before turning to Cassian and Jyn. “Dismissed.”

 

When Leia was out of their sight, Han facepalmed and groaned. “What the hell is her problem with me?”

 

“You must have pissed her off to a brand new level.” Jyn showed a slightly mocking smirk.

 

From the ramp, Bodhi and Chewie showed up. Both looked dissatisfied. “It’s not good.” Bodhi said, fixing his goggles to his forehead. “The hyperdrive needs to be replaced.” Chewie nodded in agreement.

 

“Hyperdrive for this ship is not easy to find.” The former smuggler commented. He wondered who he had pissed so much in this galaxy, that he got this kind of shit lucks today. “Can it be fixed? At least for a few more trip?”

 

Bodhi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Can’t promise. Let’s see if we can.”

 

…

 

Since Bodhi insisted to help Han and Chewie to fix the Falcon, Cassian and Jyn proceeded to locate the quartermaster to get their own assigned quarters, additional clothing, and blanket to survive this frozen hell.

 

They discovered that Hoth didn’t have enough space to provide all Rebels private quarters. Jyn got a roommate, named Shara Bey, which sounds familiar to her. If her memory served her right, Shara Bey was the pilot who managed to save Bodhi during the last minute of Scarif destruction, she was also the one Kes Dameron mentioned during _Rogue One’s_ mission with the Pathfinders in Wobani a month ago. But Cassian was different story. His rank as a Captain, and his long service for the Rebellion got him a private quarters, complete with ‘fresher.

 

“Seriously? A private quarters with ‘fresher? I hate you.” Jyn complained, swatting Cassian’s upper arm. It was kriffing unfair that Cassian got a five-stars accommodation.

 

“It isn’t a big deal. The size of my quarters is same like yours.” Cassian replied, lips tempted to make a smile.

 

“That’s different, at least you aren’t sharing it with anyone.”

 

“Call it as perks for being an officer.” He replied, shoulders rolling into a shrug. They were walking down the narrow hallway, entering the mess hall that was only half size of the one in Yavin IV. But the function was still the same, a place where off duty soldiers spent their free time. At the moment it was past meal time, so the only thing they could get was caf.

 

“But _I’m_ a Sergeant. They should have given me the same facility.” She argued, making Cassian roll his eyes in amusement.

 

“Unfortunately the number of Sergeant in the Rebellion is too big that they couldn’t afford to give each one a private quarters. Just like what Leia said, we run low on quarters.”

 

“It isn’t that bad. At least you can make new friend.” Cassian continued. In fact, he actually knew Shara Bey as the wife of his friend, Kes Dameron. He could swear that Shara wasn’t the one who would piss Jyn off.

 

“Socialize is _not_ my thing, I suppose you already knew that.” She reminded him. She couldn’t help to wonder the personality of her roommate. This Shara girl, could they get along? Jyn hoped so, or Shara would get kicked out from their shared quarter so she could have the space for herself. _No Jyn don’t_.

 

They claimed a table in the corner like usual. Both were enjoying the fresh brewed caf to keep their bodies warm. She chose to observe her surroundings while Cassian had his attention on his datapad, probably studying tomorrow schedule. She couldn’t help to wonder why he always took everything seriously even when they were supposed to be off duty. He should loosen up, really, and just enjoy free time like normal human did. She didn’t realize that she ended up studying him.

 

“You’re staring.” He muttered, without even looking at her. _Kriff_ , Jyn would never understand how he could do that. It was like he had another eye somewhere. _He’s a spy for reason after all_.

 

“I am.” She confirmed, the tone of her voice sounded like she was challenging him. Call it success, because she got his full attention. He had an eyebrow raised at her, questioning her ulterior motive. She was aware that she better came up with something to talk about. Definitely not asking him to stop working on whatever things he had in his datapad.

 

“So..” She cleared her throat. “Did Han do something stupid to annoy the Princess?” _Okay, good choice, Jyn_. She could see his facial expression changed a bit, not frowning but something that she could tell Cassian had the answer to her question.

 

“All I know he is planning to leave. Not now, I think in a few weeks.”

 

“I thought he enjoyed working with us here.” _Or_ _to be precise, he enjoyed working with Leia._

 

“Apparently he has a debt with galaxy’s notorious crime lord Jabba the Hutt. He wants to sort it out.”

 

“Jabba plays no games.” She commented. “Goodness I have never gotten myself involved with Hutt when I was on the run.”

 

“I have.”

 

Her eyes widened, lips parted slightly. “I don’t get it.” She shook her head. “Don’t tell me your problem with Jabba is like that poor Rebel spy you told me in Takodana.” She pointed out, recalling their conversation about an agent killed by Hutt’s bounty hunters because the agent had a lot of debt.

 

“Of course not. I don’t gamble.” He clarified. “It was undercover mission.”

 

This doubled her curiosity. “What did the Rebels want from Jabba the Hutt?” She asked. Because it doesn’t make sense for the Rebel Alliance to sniff on such crime organization. They were in different level, Jabba’s organization was not even match with Saw’s Rebels.

 

“Technically they messed with us first.” He answered. “They intercepted our cargo ship. It contained new weapons and supplies that were important to us. Draven sent me there for sabotage mission, I infiltrated deep into their organization and stole back our property. And last, I blew up half of their palace.”

 

“What?!” She did laugh at what she heard. To hear Cassian blowing up things, was new for her. It was more like her specialty than Cassian. “Sorry but, I can’t picture it. It isn’t your style.”

 

“Indeed. But that was a part of the orders.” He replied, smiling. Just to see her laughing, it was contagious enough to make him smile and relax despite the serious life/death situation story he was telling her. “Draven told me to do that as a warning so they don’t mess with us again in the future.”

 

“Did it work?”

 

“For the Rebellion, yes.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“They surely hold grudge, but they know they are no match to deal with the Rebellion, so they just put high reward for my head.”

 

Her smile disappeared in instant, her face went slightly pale. “They are hunting you.” It was supposed to be a question, but it turned out a conclusion.

 

He nodded. “Not my real name though. They just know my name as Aach.”

 

“But that doesn’t help, if the face is still you.” She was worried, and he easily sensed it.

 

“It’s been two years, Jyn. I don’t think they still remember.” He rested one hand on top of hers. “Look, I’m still here and alive until this second. I’ll be fine.”

 

She wasn’t convinced. She recalled when she met Jabba’s goons in Takodana, the ones she took down with her truncheon as they wanted to steal her credits. She remembered when she met them the second time, as she and Cassian were going to their ship. They didn’t mess with her for the second time, they did hold back. But to think about it, it was a little suspicious because in their faces they didn’t look like they were afraid to approach them, but could they.. actually recognize Cassian? If that was the reason, then it wouldn’t be good at all.

 

…

 

“So the famous Jyn Erso is _my_ new roomate?” Shara started, offering her hand which Jyn accepted after a few seconds of consideration. “Pleasure to finally meet you in person. I’m Shara, part of _Rogue Squadron_.” There was a genuine admiration in her tone as she introduced herself to Jyn.

 

“Jyn.” She said stiffly, a little bit distracted as she was looking around the quarters she was sharing with the pilot. There was a ‘fresher too.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Shara said, despite Jyn’s somewhat uninterested gesture, the pilot was still showing her enthusiasm.

 

An eyebrow raised as Jyn finally landed her gaze on Shara. “Good or bad one?”

 

“I’m not sure how you identify something as good or bad, what I know is you’re Rebellion hero. Many soldiers look up at you. You’re inspiration just like Skywalker.” The pilot answered.

 

It made Jyn have mixed feelings. One she wasn’t comfortable to be known as Rebellion hero. No, there were too many factors that she could point out; first she had done terrible things, second she didn’t like all these compliments as if they had won the war already. It didn’t feel right. All she did since Scarif because it was the right thing to do, someone had to step up and do it.

 

However she decided to choose to be recognized like this rather than _Jyn Erso the criminal_ or Jyn _Erso the daughter of Imperial Scientist_. It was nice to make her own name.

 

Since Jyn didn’t seem to say something, Shara continued. “I was there.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I was there at Scarif.” She repeated. “It wasn’t much, but we were your reinforcement.”

 

“It changed the mission. We would never succeed without your help.” Jyn commented, lips pulled into a half smile. “We made difference.”

 

She chuckled slightly. “If me and my husband were around when you and Andor formed a group, we would definitely join you in a blink of an eye. The councils are a bunch of cowards. They wanted to surrender? What kind of joke was that?”

 

They spent the evening to talk about many things, sharing their experience in this war. Shara was easy going that she trusted and liked Jyn easily to the point where she told Jyn about her husband and her son, Poe who was almost one year old by now. She didn’t mind that Jyn didn’t tell her life in return, she respected it.

 

 _Turned out, Shara Bey wasn’t a bad roommate after all_. Jyn concluded.

 

 


	7. There’s a Meteorite That Hit the Ground Near Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Luke has just finished his part of today’s patrol. There wasn’t anything to report to, just the wind nipping his skin, and the snow covering his goggles. His eyes wandered around until a crash was heard. He suspected it was a meteorite that just hit the ground a few meters away from him. Even using binoculars, he couldn’t see anything through the smoke that the fallen object was emitting. “Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han, old buddy; do you hear me?” He tried to reach Han.
> 
> “Loud and clear, kid. What’s up?” Han responded.
> 
> “Well, I finished my circle; I don’t pick up any life readings.”
> 
> “There’s no life in this ice cube to fill a space prison. Censors are placed, and I’m going back.”
> 
> “Right, I’ll see you and the others surely. There’s a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I’m gonna go check it out, won’t take long.” With that, Luke turned off the communication with Han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally shows up in this chapter!

**Chapter Seven – There’s a Meteorite That Hit the Ground Near Here**

 

Three weeks have passed since Rogue One were stationed at Hoth. The Rebel Alliance weren’t in good situation. Ever since their first victory over the Death Star’s destruction, they had been involved in numerous ground and space battles against the Empire that were so keen to corner them. They lost many good soldiers, resources, and grasp of various important territories. The situation forced them to pull back and stay out of attention until they could figure out their next moves and get another momentum to strike.

 

The status of Rogue One had been temporary disabled until further notice. The crew members were assigned with different tasks, with Cassian mostly needed to work with higher ups in the command room, while Jyn and Bodhi did the patrol duty or train new recruits.

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

"Captain Andor. Princess Organa and General Rieekan are expecting your presence in the command room immediately." The sound of Leia’s gold protocol droid could be heard behind the door. Cassian was halfway finished to tie his boots. His hands paused briefly, tilting his chin up toward the closed door where the sound came from. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

 

It was only eight thirty in the morning. There was no previous notice that there would be a meeting this morning, so he wondered what it was. Hopefully there was no serious threat detected. Exiting his assigned quarters, Cassian made his way to the command room where his presence needed. When he entered the room, as expected, Leia and General Rieekan were already waiting. They looked serious as they were exchanging opinions. Both were standing by the monitors, with the staff—who was operating the computer—pointing out things from what has appeared in the monitor.

 

“Captain.” Rieekan said, gesturing the younger man to come closer. “Thank you for coming.”

 

“At your service, General, Princess. What can I help you?” Cassian made a few steps closer toward them.

 

“Have a look, Andor.” Rieekan pointed out. “We have received this transmission from our intel. Can you decrypt it? It seems it was set more complex than usual.”

 

Cassian nodded, and moved to do his job. Every top Rebel agent was able to master various levels of encryption and decryption, including this one. Usually when the message was encrypted this way, it contained very important information. A frown appeared on his face when the message was clear. “This transmission should have been received last week. It seems it got delayed.”

 

“What’s the message?” Leia pried.

 

“According to our intel, the Empire have massively produced probe droids, and sent them across galaxy to locate our hidden base. They are focusing the search in the outer rim.” Both Leia and Rieekan tensed, exchanging a look. The message got delayed for almost a week that means there was a big possibility that soon there would get uninvited visitor.

 

“I suggest we double our soldiers in the perimeter and for patrol duty. What do you say, Princess Organa?” Rieekan suggested.

 

Leia contemplated for a few seconds. “How much damage it takes to take down one?” She wanted to know if their regular infantry was enough or they need to use heavy weapons to take down one probe droid.

 

“Every probe droid is armed, its sensors are sensitive to detect movement and sound within their range. If we get the best aim, it can take two or three standard blaster shots.” Cassian answered. He had enough knowledge of Imperial probe droids, from his past experience during mission. That was years ago, who knows that the current type was more advanced.

 

She turned to General Rieekan and nodded to give her answer. “Double the defense. It's best if our soldiers and squadrons are alert of any interference within our perimeters.” After all the information that was needed to hear was relayed, which indicated that the meeting was at its end. Leia dismissed everyone else, going back to their daily routine.

 

…

 

Jyn and Bodhi were on patrol duty around the perimeter. Today they were in the same shift with Han and Luke.

 

Ever since they stuck in this frozen planet, Luke was often assigned with them. The youngest man in the group easily got along with Jyn and Bodhi, especially with Bodhi since they were roommates and also shared a lot of things in common. Jyn liked him. She had a lot of respect toward him ever since he blew up the Death Star. His humble and friendly personality was an added value, and the fact that he was a Force-Sensitive reminded her of Chirrut sometimes. She could imagine if only Chirrut was here with them, Luke would become his favorite person.

 

“Echo Two to Echo Seven. Solo. What did you get?” Jyn spoke through comm.  They had split into two groups, to explore different area; Jyn with Bodhi, while Han with Luke.

 

There was a brief silence before Han replied. “We just spent another boring shift as usual. Not even that mythical creature you have warned us about. It makes me wonder if it exists.”

 

She rolled her eyes. Ever since Han found out the Jyn’s little incident with Wampa a few months ago, he liked to point it out on occasions just to annoy her. “Careful for what you wish. It might be lurking around you as we speak.”

 

She could hear Han’s scoff. “They will not have a chance against us, kid. I have my good ol’ blaster, and Luke got a fancy Jedi ancient weapon. Those _kriffing_ Wampas should be scared of us instead.”

 

“Whatever.” She had enough of Han’s arrogance for today so she switched off the comm., before she got a headache. If only Han realized how much of a threat one Wampa was.

 

She grabbed her binoculars and observed their surroundings. The horizon was white, and really bright. Even though today’s weather was considered clear for Hoth’s standard, it was still snowing. Not even a single living being could be seen. Wampas and Tauntauns aside, sometimes she wondered if the Rebels were the only inhabitant in this planet.

 

“Anything suspicious?” Bodhi asked, trying to keep himself steady on his fussy Tauntaun. Today was just not his day that he got this troublesome ride.

 

She kept scanning the surroundings for a moment. And once she was sure that there was nothing in her sight, she dropped the binoculars, letting it hung around her neck. “Nope, all clear. Are you done with the censors?”

 

“Yeah.” He took a glimpse at the spots where he placed the censors, as if reassuring himself once more that he had placed them correctly.

 

“Good. Let’s get back to the base and report this to Cassian before we get caught in the middle of blizzard.” She said, checking on her chronometer. The sun was about to sink, she could feel that the temperature was getting lower. Night time at Hoth was always twice or triple dangerous than day time. They better get back quick.

 

Meanwhile, Luke has just finished his part of today’s patrol. There wasn’t anything to report to, just the wind nipping his skin, and the snow covering his goggles. His eyes wandered around until a crash was heard. He suspected it was a meteorite that just hit the ground a few meters away from him. Even using binoculars, he couldn’t see anything through the smoke that the fallen object was emitting. “Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han, old buddy; do you hear me?” He tried to reach Han.

 

“Loud and clear, kid. What’s up?” Han responded.

 

“Well, I finished my circle; I don’t pick up any life readings.”

 

“There’s no life in this ice cube to fill a space prison. Censors are placed, and I’m going back.”

 

“Right, I’ll see you and the others surely. There’s a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I’m gonna go check it out, won’t take long.” With that, Luke turned off the communication with Han.

 

…

 

“Solo is leaving?” Cassian pretended to be surprised at the revelation, hiding the fact that he already knew it. Cassian and Leia were walking down the narrow hallways, both had datapad in their hands. It was Leia who brought up the topic first.

 

“Yes, for personal reason. Seems like he wants to sort his problem with Jabba the Hutt." Leia explained. When Cassian didn’t say a word, only looking at her with an eyebrow raised as if demanding more explanation, she continued. “We know he will go, it’s inevitable. He should have left after we blew up the Death Star. He stayed because the Empire put price on his ship.”

 

“I’m aware of that.” Cassian commented.

 

“That’s why he decided to stay with us for protection, and in return he works with us.”

 

No matter how much she tried to speak like usual, Cassian could notice the change of her emotions that was close to disappointment. The relationship between Han Solo and Leia were dynamic. They argued at times, but Cassian was sure Leia had grown to trust Han and like him. If she didn’t, it wouldn’t bother her when he was planning to leave. But no, Cassian wouldn’t think too far to think if Leia and Han’s case were like Jyn and him that they actually attracted to each other. ‘ _Or, is it possible?’_ He wondered.

 

“When is he leaving?”

 

“I assume; soon.”

 

“Bodhi said that _junk_ is pretty damaged. I don’t think it can last long if it gets caught in the battle.” He commented.

 

She nodded. “Seemingly, he prioritizes to spend the credits to pay Jabba the Hutt first.” For no reason she sounded a little cranky as they continued on with the subject. She knew her annoyance wasn’t aimed at Cassian, but someone else.

 

Cassian halted from what he was typing in his datapad. “You should try talk to him.” He made a strategic pause, before continuing. “Convince him to stay. We’re running low on men. He’s such a useful asset for us.” Because from all people in the Rebellion, the one who had a pretty good chance to convince Han Solo was of course the Princess herself.

 

However, then from the way Leia suddenly cast him a glare, he regretted what he said. “I’ll think about it, Captain.” Was what she said, then she was out of his sight.

 

Little did he know that Leia actually considered the suggestion.

 

…

 

The ride to the base was short, and Jyn was thankful for it since the hangar also provided them warmth from the harsh cold temperature outside. She could see Cassian was there, standing with his arms on his back, waiting for their return. His face looked neutral, however she could notice how his eyes lit up at the sight of her.

 

“It seems I picked the right Tauntaun.” She exclaimed to Bodhi who just arrived ten seconds late.

 

“That’s not fair, Jyn. My Tauntaun is sick.” He made excuse.

 

“Still, a bet is a bet. I won. Now give me ten credits?” She climbed down from her Tauntaun, going over to Bodhi and held out her hand.

 

Bodhi groaned, yet he paid anyways. Cassian watched the whole scene with the corner of his lips tugged into a faint smirk in amusement. “You’re good at making credits, aren’t you, Jyn?” He rolled his eyes. His mind replayed a few nights ago, when she challenged Han to play Sabacc with her. She ended up humiliating the smuggler. Of course she cheated. Cassian noticed it while Han was a little drunk to notice.

 

She shoved the credits to her pockets, before turning her head toward Cassian. A smug victorious smirk plastered on her face. “We’re stuck in this boring place. Bets are fun to kill the boredom.”

 

He shook his head, deciding to drop it. “So how was it?”

 

“All is well. Censors are placed, and there’s no sign of anything suspicious.” She said, taking off her goggles and helmet. “Are they here?” By that she meant the other duo that came out with them in this shift.

 

Just in time, Han arrived in the scene. After coming down from his Tauntaun, Han approached them. “No sign of life, as usual.”

 

“Where’s Luke?” Bodhi questioned, looking around but he couldn’t find any sign of him.

 

“He took another minute to check out that meteorite that just hit the ground. He’ll be back in no time.” He said, rolling his shoulders into a nonchalant shrug.

 

“What did you say? Meteorite?” Cassian was already tense at what Han said.

 

The smuggler was clueless about it. He nodded a few times. “You heard me. What’s wrong with that?”

 

“It could be Imperial probe droid.” He answered with a pause. “Where’s exactly the location of the crash?”

 

“I have no idea. It was Luke who saw it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I included the dialogue from the movie to the story.


	8. What Do You Mean Nobody Knows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Rieekan respected Han’s decision to leave, understanding the situation that the smuggler wanted to sort his problem with Jabba the Hutt. Cassian watched the whole interaction, from the talk, to the shake hand Han and Rieekan exchanged. However the outcome was different when he spoke to Leia. They were too formal for someone who had known each other for awhile. It was unlike their usual exchange (even though most of it was only arguments). Cassian sensed the Leia was holding back, her façade was more closed off.
> 
> “—so long Princess.” Han said, disappointment was written all over his face. It was not a secret that Han had feelings for her. Ever since they met, he had been trying so hard to win her heart with constant flirts or teases that tended to irritate her than to impress.
> 
> Han moved away to make his own leave. Just then he finally realized that Cassian was present, standing by the door. A hint of confusion reflected in his eyes, probably wondering since when Cassian came, and why no one noticed the presence. They just had an awkward stare contest for a few seconds before Han spoke. “See you on the other side of galaxy, Captain.” Giving a nod, before he exited the room.

**Chapter Eight – What Do You Mean Nobody Knows?**

 

“Steady! Hey!” Luke gripped the neck strap of his Tauntaun when all of a sudden the lizard was getting fussy as if there was something to scare it. He assumed it was probably the weather, as now the wind was stronger, and the temperature was dropping. A part of him could sense a little that something was not right. However, he chose to ignore the Force. “What’s the matter? Did you smell something?” One hand petting the side of the Tauntaun’s flailing head as an attempt to calm it down.

 

There was a loud roar. A Wampa had just shown up in front of them. Luke had no chance to react as a large clawed hand hit the side of his face. The impact was enough to throw him off of his ride. He got knocked out with awful scar wound on his face.

 

Leaving no survivors, the tall furry ferocious creature attacked the panicked Tauntaun before it could run away. This time, the swing was more brutal. It was more than enough to break the snow lizard’s neck, killing it in instant. They happened not to be in the right place and time because they came across a hungry Wampa who was going out for dinner.

 

…

 

Stopping in front of his own ship, Han spotted his old pal, Chewbacca, there. The wookiee was busy on welding one panel on the top part of the ship. His other hand kept the welding mask in place to protect his face as he worked.

 

“Chewie!” He called out, but the brown furry creature was too preoccupied with his work that he couldn’t hear Han’s voice. Han called him out again for two times until his attention was turned to him. At the sight of Han in the ground, the wookiee roared angrily, complaining about how Han should have helped him.

 

Raising both hands as a sign of surrender, because the wisest way to handle an upset wookiee was to tell them that you will do as they say. “Alright! Don’t lose your temper! I’ll come right back and give you a hand.” He said, before fleeing toward the command room where he could talk to General Rieekan and certain _Princess_.

 

Han was sure that he could leave this place in the morning. He was confident that the ship was ready to travel across galaxy. Yes, it wasn’t in perfect shape, and he didn’t intend to get involved with trouble later. Certain parts seemed almost impossible to be fixed here, especially since the Rebels didn’t have a full collection of spare parts. That’s why now his intention was to give report and also to officially announce his leave. He had grown to respect the Rebels so much that of course when he wanted to leave, he didn’t want to ruin his formed friendship with them.

 

…

 

“Hope he will make it here before night.” Cassian said. So far what they could assume that Luke was fine, and if it turned out to be Imperial probe, they had no doubt that the young Skywalker would take care of it easily, hopefully. The only thing Cassian was more concerned about, was if Luke couldn’t make it back here in time. Not many people would survive in the night time of Hoth where the weather became more extreme.

 

Jyn stepped closer to stand next to Cassian. “What’s actually going on?” Jyn demanded, as Cassian waved an arm to call the Deck Officer to come over. He told the other man to stall for thirty minutes before closing the gate.

 

Rather than answering that question, Cassian went with this instead “I’ll have to report this to Leia. You two have done great, you are free from duty for the rest of the night. Get something warm and rest.” Turning his heels, the Captain started walking toward one of the hallways that would lead him to the Command Room.

 

“I thought we were just doing regular patrol.” Bodhi muttered, dissatisfied that they weren’t given the answer. His eyes followed where Cassian was going.

 

Apparently Jyn was not gonna drop it. “You go. See you later, Bodhi.” She began to jog to the same hallway where Cassian had just entered. She halted in her track to give one last look to the other man. “Thanks for the credits anyways.” Was the last thing she said before going to catch up with Cassian.

 

“Cassian!” It didn’t take long for her to track him down. She stopped in front of him, blocking his way. One of her hands touched his arm. Stubborn curious green eyes locked with brown ones. She could see his eyebrow was raised up, and the side of lips twitched up. It was as if he had expected that she would follow him and until she received explanation.

 

“The Empire had been sending probe droids in the outer rim to find our hidden base.” Cassian answered, so she didn’t need to ask the second time what her intention was to follow him here. His voice was carefully soft and low so she was the only one who would be able to hear this. They were standing in the middle of narrow hallway, sometimes an officer or soldier passed by. And once they were alone again, he spoke. “I’m positive that one is probe droid.”

 

She processed his explanation in her brain, word by word. Then a frown appeared in her forehead. “Why are we being told this just… now?” She inquired, with a hushed tone.

 

He looked around once, to make sure anyone wasn’t eavesdropping.  “Unfortunately there was a problem in the connection. The transmission our intel sent us got delayed for a week late.”

 

“That means we are one week late to anticipate this.” She concluded with a murmur, more than to herself.

 

Cassian nodded in confirmation, watching as her frown deepened. She was thinking hard for a solution. The Empire should not find their base, especially since they hadn’t even stayed here for a month. Since they lost Yavin, it was difficult to find a new one. Most of the options were far below their standard of safety, leaving Hoth as the only option they had.

 

“The censors are set right?” When he saw her giving a nod as an answer, he continued. “Then we will know if the probe is breaching the line. There’s enough time to send our men to kill it before it gets near the cavern.” He reached for her cheek, stroking the smooth skin with his knuckles briefly. Half checking, to make sure she didn’t get any new cut or injury on her face from her previous patrol.

 

Her eyes shut briefly at the contact, a soft content sigh escaped her lips, face relaxed. How his every touch was easy to affect her body, in good way. One of a few things she already loved about him after they were together was the simple affectionate touches he frequently gave her at times and without prying eyes. Something she never had since her parents. It could soothe her when she was in worry, or when she was angry. It was like his fingers could do some magic on her skin. It was strange that with her trained reflexes, her body never identified his touch as a threat or something that would make her react and attack. Instead, she was leaning into it.

 

“I must go.” He said with a slightly apologetic tone, snapping her out from her reverie. He let his hand fall to his side before another urge to hold her face came back. “I will see you.”

 

Jyn nodded silently, and they separated ways.

 

…

 

As usual, the command room was full with officers who were doing their job. General Rieekan, and Leia were there, as expected. What surprised Cassian (a little) was the presence of Han Solo. Just half an hour ago he saw his return in the hangar. It seemed the smuggler had managed to deliver the report of his part, and now he was talking about his intention to leave tomorrow morning.

 

General Rieekan respected Han’s decision to leave, understanding the situation that the smuggler wanted to sort his problem with Jabba the Hutt. Cassian watched the whole interaction, from the talk, to the shake hand Han and Rieekan exchanged. However the outcome was different when he spoke to Leia. They were too formal for someone who had known each other for awhile. It was unlike their usual exchange (even though most of it was only arguments). Cassian sensed the Leia was holding back, her façade was more closed off.

 

“—so long  _Princess_.” Han said, disappointment was written all over his face. It was not a secret that Han had feelings for her. Ever since they met, he had been trying so hard to win her heart with constant flirts or teases that tended to irritate her than to impress.

 

Han moved away to make his own leave. Just then he finally realized that Cassian was present, standing by the door. A hint of confusion reflected in his eyes, probably wondering since when Cassian came, and why no one noticed the presence.  They just had an awkward stare contest for a few seconds before Han spoke. “See you on the other side of galaxy, Captain.” Giving a nod, before he exited the room.

 

Cassian caught Leia’s eyes. “Princess Organa, I would like to report—“ Leia raised a hand as a gesture to stop whatever Cassian was about to say. She hurriedly walked out, finding Han before the man had gone far.

 

“Han!” Leia called out, her voice was loud and firm that it echoed in the narrow hallway. It stopped him from his track, turning around to find the Princess was walking closer to stand face to face.

 

“Yes, your worshipfulness?”

 

“I thought you had decided to stay.”

 

The talk didn’t make things better between them. They only started another argument, making a scene. With Han demanded Leia to admit something, while Leia was either too proud to admit or in denial. Both of them were unwilling to put aside their ego. The two were currently blocking the hallway, making it hard for other people to pass. Yet, no one seemed to care and unbothered with this, as if they were so used to this fight between the Princess and the smuggler. It ended with Han storming off and fuming, while Leia stood still in her spot watching him go.

 

…

 

Han was such in a foul mood afterwards. Even diverting his attention to his own ship didn’t seem to help. And the fact that Chewie didn’t do it right increased his frustration about everything. All Han wanted right now was leaving this place as soon as possible, yet this fuzzball (unintentionally) slowed them down. He lost his temper again, and shouted. “Why did you take this apart now? I’m trying to get us out of here, and you pull both—“

 

“Excuse me, Sir.” Threepio interrupted, approaching Han with the astromech droid on his tail. “May I have a word with you, please?”

 

“—put them back together! Right now!” Han finished, pointing at the spot Chewie needed to readjust.  Then his eyes eyed the protocol droid, irritation was still obvious in his face. His posture was threatening. A hand was resting on his blaster, like he would not hesitate to kill Threepio if that droid pissed him off more than he already was. “What do you want?”

 

“It’s Princess Leia, Sir. She’s been trying to get you on the communicator.”

 

“I turned it off. I don’t want to talk to her.” Han quickly responded, at the mention of Leia it irritated him again. He was thinking what the hell did she want from him this time? He couldn’t understand.

 

“Princess Leia is wondering about Master Luke. She doesn’t know where he is.”

 

_Of all people inside this cavern, couldn’t she ask anyone else?_  He cursed inside his head. “I don’t know where he is.”

 

“Nobody knows where he is.”

 

The deep annoyance suddenly dispersed. Disbelief was clear in his tone. “What do you mean, nobody knows?”

 

“Captain Andor also confirmed that Master Luke hasn’t checked in until now.”

 

Han’s face was in the gray between anger and confusion. It’s been probably an hour since Luke made contact with him, telling him that he wanted to check on the crash area. Whatever happened to him, Han was sure it wasn’t the meteorite’s fault. His eyes widened in realization that his friend’s life could possibly in danger.

 

Threepio was about to say something more, but Han quickly pressed a palm to the protocol droid’s mouth (or to be precise where the sound came from), to silence him. “Deck Officer!—Deck Officer!” Han called out when fortunately he found one nearby. When the other man came up, asking what Han needed, he continued. “Do you know where Commander Skywalker is?”

 

“I haven’t seen him. It’s possible that he came in through the south entrance.” The Officer said, pointing to the said direction.

 

“It’s possible? Why don’t you go find out? It’s getting dark out there!” Han ordered, as the other man complied.

 

Han thought he felt responsible about Luke’s disappearance. He had tried to contact Luke a couple times through comm., but it was static. Soon he caught up with the same Deck Officer and was told that Luke hadn’t come in the south entrance either. He didn’t believe if Luke forgot to check in, no it was impossible. This left him no choice. He needed to go find Luke by himself.

 

With the temperature that was getting lower by this time, he couldn’t use the speeders as it couldn’t adapt to the cold. His only option was going by a Tauntaun. The other soldiers tried to remind him that it wasn’t a good idea, that the Tauntaun would not survive in the cold. But Han ignored all the warning and just told them to pass the message to Captain Andor that he was out to find Luke.


	9. That's What I'm Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have to save them.” A voice came up from behind. Cassian didn’t have to turn around to recognize who it was. Jyn took a couple steps until she was standing close to Leia and Cassian. Sometimes he couldn’t understand how she always knew when there was a problem brewing. Little did he know that it was merely a coincidence. Jyn had just checked on Chewbacca and the ship a few moments ago after she found out that Han would leave tomorrow.

**Chapter Nine – That’s What I’m Thinking**

 

It was right after Leia dismissed debrief that a young corporal, around Luke’s age, barged in the command room. The man looked out of place, since he wasn’t even supposed to have permission to enter this area. He was panting like he had sprinted for ten miles, head turning left and right as he seemed like he was looking for someone.

 

“May I help you, Corporal?” Cassian said with careful tone once they made eye contact. If a corporal dared to get in here without being told to, something serious was up. Leia had moved to the other side of the room to do her work, seemingly wasn’t bothered by this.

 

Corporal Trim stood straight and saluted. “Captain Andor, Sir.” After Cassian returned the salute, he proceeded. “I’m here to deliver a message, Sir.”

 

Cassian was informed about what had just happened; that Commander Skywalker was confirmed missing, and Han Solo went off on his own with a Tauntaun to find him. The news struck like a thunder, especially to Leia who ended up joining the conversation when the familiar names were being mentioned by the Corporal. The color in her face drained, she suddenly went silent.

 

“Have we closed the shield doors yet?” Cassian asked, since Leia didn’t show any hint to speak.

 

“Haven’t yet, Sir.”

 

“Then tell—“

 

“Tell the Deck Officer to wait thirty more minutes! And tell the other patrols to check around the perimeter.” She finally spoke, interrupting what Cassian was about to say. The tone of her voice surprisingly didn’t sound as composed as usual, in fact it was filled with worry. She knew that she shouldn’t make this order, the one that came from heart instead of logic. She was aware this decision could put the whole base’s safety at risk from both; weather and threat. But she couldn’t help it, because it was the least she could do at the moment to give chance for Han to get Luke back here.

 

_That if Han could manage to survive in the cold._

 

She shook off the negative possibilities to just focus on the good ones. She had to believe that the two would return. They should.

 

When Corporal Trim was out of their sight, Leia paced back and forth in the middle of the room. Sometimes she threw Cassian questions related to the previous patrol and Luke’s last contact. She also ordered the other officers if they could find any clue but all she got was nothing. Even they couldn’t keep in touch with Han’s comm., after he left the outer perimeter. The growing storm had started to affect the frequency.

 

Many things appearing in her head at the moment, but she just didn’t know what to do. She thought about distracting herself with working on other task (because she definitely had a lot of work), but she couldn’t concentrate. All she wanted to hear was both Han and Luke safe. She had to make sure. Every second felt like a minute, minute felt like hours. She couldn’t just stand here.

 

“With me, Andor.” She made up her mind, ordering Cassian to assist her. He didn’t even question where to go, he knew.

 

…

 

“Sir. All the patrols are in.” The same Deck Officer he talked to a few hours ago, came up, reporting to Cassian the information he got. “Still no—“ Cassian put a hand up as a gesture to halt, turning to look at Leia who was standing a few meters from them, waiting for her permission. Leia gave a nod to the men, in fact she was already listening. “—There’s no contact from Solo and Skywalker.”

 

Leia bit the inside of her cheek, nails digging into her own palm. She knew that this was it, she couldn’t stall any longer. She had given her best to give Han and Luke a chance, but they didn’t return. Her lips parted to come up with words until she was interrupted by her protocol droid and Luke’s Astromech.

 

“Princess Leia, Artoo says he’s been unable to pick up any signals. Although he does admit that his own range is far too weak to abandon all hope.” As if things would only get worse for her. Anything she heard was a bad news. Well actually those droids did it voluntarily. So she at least appreciated their efforts to help even though in the end it didn’t help at all.

 

“Leia.” Cassian’s voice turned her attention. She looked up at the man who had taken a few steps closer, with the Deck Officer beside him. “There’s nothing more we can do tonight. The shield doors must be closed.” He continued, his face was neutral but there was a hint of apology in his tone. She held her gaze on Cassian for a second, before looking down with a nod.

 

Both Cassian and Leia were aware that at times things didn't go like they wanted. They shouldn't let personal feelings to get in the way, especially when you were an important figure. They were at war, losing the ones you knew was something you had to accept. Because there was no certainty. No matter how difficult it was, they should prioritize their responsibility, especially when it involved many lives under you. Cassian took a deep breath, turning to the other man next to him. “Close the doors.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

The shield doors began to close. Her eyes never left the space where, a few hours ago, she remembered seeing Luke alongside others before they went out to do patrol duty. If only she had found out about it sooner, she would send a team before the sky got darker. Now Han was out there, and his fate was as unclear as Luke.

 

She had hoped that Han and Luke would appear miraculously. Even now, she was still hoping they would in a matter of second before the metal doors shut close for the night. Yet, all she could see was nothing.

 

“Artoo says the chance of survival is seven hundred twenty five to one.” The golden protocol droid stated to the Princess who was now leaning on a ship for support. It took only less than a minute before the shield doors were sealed shut. Even Chewbacca couldn’t hide his own sadness, as he emitted a loud sad roar that echoed the cavern. “—Actually, Artoo has been known to make mistakes.—“ Threepio walked back to the Astromech. “—From time to time.”

 

“We have to save them.” A familiar voice came up from behind. Cassian didn’t have to move his head to the side to recognize whose voice was that. Jyn took a couple steps until she was standing close to Leia and Cassian. Sometimes he couldn’t understand how she always knew when there was a problem brewing. Little did he know that it was merely a coincidence. Jyn had just checked on Chewbacca and the ship a few moments ago after she found out that Han would leave tomorrow.

 

He looked at her fully. “There’s nothing we can do, Jyn.”

 

Definitely, that wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear. She had lifted her chin up, hands rested on her hips, and eyes filled with the fire of determination. “They can die, Cassian.” She stated the obvious. “They’re our friends. We have to.. do something before it gets too late.” She explained, a frown was forming in her forehead.

 

He ran his gloved hand to his hair, subconsciously making it messier. He didn’t want to argue about this with Jyn. There was no need. “It’s dangerous out there. We can’t risk the whole base safety.”

 

“I didn’t mean to keep the doors open. We can send our rescue team.”

 

“We’ll risk twice people lives than what we are going to save. And our speeders can’t adapt the current weather.” Cassian replied.  _She should understand that everything isn't simple._

 

“Then I can go by myself. Maybe Bodhi or Chewie will accompany me.” She shot back, a little disappointed that he didn’t support her idea. Well, it wasn’t really his fault, he always calculated the situation. And yes it was dangerous, but if he followed her to a place like Scarif why not this?

 

“Jyn.” He stopped her before she could turn around to leave. His nimble hand caught her arm, making her look at him. She did without resistance, she didn't even think to shake his hand away. Her emerald green eyes gazing up into his brown ones as if they could pierce through his soul. “It’s too dangerous.”

 

“Scarif was dangerous, maybe even more. And as you see! we did make it after all.” Raising her tone slightly.

 

“It was different.” He said quickly, voice also increased but he was still holding back. _J_ _ust listen to me this time._

 

“Explain the difference then!” She demanded, through gritted teeth. She was getting irritated, her patience was draining. All she could think was they were only wasting time, while they should have acted about it.

 

He stared at her intense gaze for a few seconds. His mind tried to arrange the best words to put, to convince her. Because it was more than just logical factor why he disagreed with her idea. There was also personal reason behind it that he was struggling to express. Swallowing thickly, before he finally decided to speak. “We had more chance to survive at Scarif than going out tonight. If you go out, you are on your own. Your enemy is the nature, not Empire. Your Tauntaun will die before it goes too far. You won’t be able to reach or contact us because of the storm.” He explained, there was a hint of frustration in his tone. A mix frustration about this argument and how it felt so hard to just be honest and do tell her the other truth why instead of messing around with professional and logical explanation.

 

“He’s right.”

 

It was Leia who spoke this time, like finally she had regained her own voice after not uttering a word for sometime. To be frank, she didn’t intend to join the argument especially when it felt awkward and uncomfortable to just jump in the middle of an argument between Cassian and Jyn. However she found that Cassian’s point made sense in every way. It wasn’t because they didn’t want to save Han and Luke (hell, right now what Leia wanted in this galaxy was to go out and bring them back), but they had to understand the situation. Because like it or not, it was an instant suicide to go out by this time. Han was just a bit luckier as he managed to get out before dark, though now his fate was as unknown as Luke's.

 

Jyn diverted her attention to Leia, staring at the younger woman skeptically. She knew that Leia was rational despite being three years younger than her. Leia was never known for saying something stupid or nonsense. She looked like she was taking consideration between her own reckless decision and Cassian and Leia’s point. Her expression was starting to calm down gradually, her body didn’t look as tense as before. She didn’t like it when she was wrong, but now she was beginning to think that maybe Cassian was right. _Still, they need to do something!_

 

“Jyn.” Her name being called by him successfully brought her back from her train of thoughts. This time his voice sounded softer and somewhat fragile, very different than when they were arguing previously. Cassian looked like he was having inner battle. Emotions started to show in his face, replacing his professional mask. He got her full attention again, he did, and now he knew there was no turning back. Her eyes were asking, wondering.  _What is it, Cassian?_

 

“I don’t want to lose you.” There was a hint of vulnerability in the way he was saying it. As if too much, he broke their eye contact.  _I can't._

 

That was all it took to bring effect to her. The anger and disappointment she felt was suddenly dispersing just after he told her those words. She could sense the sincerity Cassian had just shown, through his face and voice. She could see something close to fear in his eyes when he told her he didn’t want to lose her. He was exposing himself, and she knew it took a lot of guts. Cassian wasn’t the type who said something about his fear or vulnerability, in fact he was as closed person as she was. But now, in front of Leia, Chewie, and only the Force knew who else could hear it, he let her see it. She wasn't gonna doubt him. 

 

Without realizing, her face had softened, eyes were more understanding. She knew well how it felt; fear of losing someone dear to you. With him telling her this, it made her understand that she meant more than that to him. Her life was worth to him. And now she was certain going outside alone wasn't worth the risk. She took time to think, about what if the situation was reversed. The answer she got was, she would have no doubt to do the same to ensure his safety whatever the cost.

 

She nodded subtly, ignoring how her heart soared for him. Her hand moved spontaneously to hold his gentle grip on her arm, squeezing it. “We’ll find them when the storm ends.” It was her way to assure him _You will not lose me._

And he seemed to understand, because she could see the corner of his lips tugged into a faint smile. His face had relaxed as relief washed over him. “That’s what I’m thinking.”

 

She smiled.

 

…

 

It was such a close call. Luke had managed to regain his consciousness and escaped from the Wampa’s lair, after cutting off the beast’s arm. He made it out to the surface, struggling to go in the middle of the storm. However, he was weakened and injured. He could feel the sting and numb in certain parts of his body. The ground he was standing was foreign, nothing like he could remember. The storm only made it worse, making the visibility reduced to zero. He couldn’t see anything.

 

He tripped over a few meters down to the lower ground. His body was getting weaker, and he couldn’t get himself up again. Then he saw him. Maybe it was hallucination or maybe he was about to die, but what his eyes could catch was the ghost of Ben. He wasn’t just present nearby but also coming with a message, telling him to go to Dagobah system.

 

The ghostly figure was beginning to fade. “Ben!” He called out weakly, stretching his limp arm as if he believed he could reach the ghost.

 

“Luke!”

 

Han called out through the loud wind, climbing down from his Tauntaun. He struggled to walk towards the body on the ground, since the snow was too thick. In the back, his Tauntaun was already emitting loud and complaining noises that he could care less to decipher. He wished he brought a better ride. Curse the speeders for not functioning well.

 

When he reached Luke, he was already unconscious. “Don’t do this, Luke. Come on! Give me a sign here.” He uttered, immediately trying to find a pulse, and what he could feel was very weak one.

 

On his peripheral vision, he saw his Tauntaun wobbling, then crashing down on the snowy ground. Due to the cold, its insides must have crashed down, resulting for its death. Rather than feeling desperate for losing his only ticket to get back, he got an idea instead. He carefully dragged Luke—who kept on muttering that old hermit Ben Kenobi’s name—towards the dead Tauntaun.

 

His eyes caught the glimpse of Luke’s ancient Jedi weapon, and without a second thought he took it from Luke’s utility belt to cut a long gash on the creature’s belly, releasing the insides. “Hang on, kid.” He took off the disgusting intestines from the body. “This may smell bad, kid. But, it’ll keep you warm ‘til I get the shelter up.” He kept on talking as if Luke was still responsive. Subsequently he proceeded to shove the unconscious man inside the carcass.

 

When he had done what he could to keep his friend warm for now, he was finally able to catch his breath. He was enveloping Luke between him and the carcass, putting the goggles back to cover his eyes and the masker to block the foul smell from his nose. “I thought they smelled bad only on the outside.”


	10. This Is Rogue One, Do You Copy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An hour passed, and there was still no sign of either Luke or Han. By now, the sun was already up and the weather was fortunately clear. With Bodhi on the front of the formation, they carried on the search outside their perimeter. Through the comm., he told the other pilots to split up, check different areas to make the search more effective.
> 
> His eyes wandered around the ground; nothing but sugary white snow and huge rocks. To find two men in this huge place was close to impossible. He didn’t want to start being pessimistic, but he couldn’t help to doubt that Luke and Han managed to survive through the night. He was just being skeptic, really.
> 
> Until.. Something appeared in his radar.
> 
> It was forming a small blinking dot, certainly a frequency from a friend not enemy. In instant, all the hopes was brought up again. Could it be them?

**Chapter Ten – This Is Rogue One, Do You Copy?**

 

Throughout the night, Jyn didn’t return to her quarters. She was working along with Chewbacca, in order for Milennium Falcon to be considered ready when Han arrives. The atmosphere was solemn between them, and Chewie appreciated her company. Aside of Han, Jyn has apparently become Chewie’s next favorite person. They got along really well even though she couldn’t really understand the wookiee’s language.

 

After the process of changing some of circuits on the panels in the Falcon, she settled on the cockpit of to just get some rest while Chewie remained in the back to check on supplies. She stared out the windshield, getting the unchanged view of the closed shield doors. Her comm. was kept on, in case if there was any update from Cassian like what he promised her if it was the time to act. She didn’t know what was happening in the outside, and if the storm was still going or already passed.

 

She unintentionally dozed off for a moment, that when she reopened her eyes, the sight she found was different. She could see Cassian talking to a group of pilots in the hangar. Most of them were unfamiliar faces except Bodhi and Shara. Seeing Bodhi in orange flight suit was something she needed to get used with. It suited him better than any Imperial uniform.

 

Checking on her _chrono_ , it was already early morning. In an hour the sun would show. She rose from the pilot seat, feeling a soft fabric—she never knew she brought—fell to her boots. _Must be Chewie._ She slowly exited the cockpit, meeting the wookiee in the ramp of the ship. Chewbacca greeted her with a roar, saying things she couldn’t really comprehend the detail. She could only guess that he was trying to inform her there was no contact from Han yet.

 

“We will find him today. I promise.” She assured, patting the tall brown furry creature’s shoulder. The height difference forced her to stand on her tiptoes to do that. She watched him nod a few times, though from what it looked, he was rather pessimistic. She was sure if the situation wasn’t like this, she would find it amusing to know that even a tough grumpy creature like wookiee could get in pessimistic and sad mood.

 

“Hey. And thanks for the blanket by the way.” She tried to change the subject. Chewie looked at her in confusion, before shaking his head to clarify that it wasn’t him. “Not you?”

 

He shook his head again, pointed a hand to the outside, toward the back of certain Captain who was currently instructing a small group of pilots. _Of course it would be her caring Cassian_. The voice in her head told her so, half sarcastic yet there was also undeniable truth in it. And the second after, she got slightly embarrassed of herself for what she referred Cassian as. It sounded somewhat possessive; a trait she had never had before, especially since she never had anyone in her life since her parents.

 

When she joined in, Cassian has just finished up the briefing. The group of pilots dispersed to get into their post, while Bodhi remained to have another word with Cassian. He was also the first who noticed her arrival. “—Oh! Hey Jyn.”

 

Cassian’s head turned toward her direction in instant, his sweet brown eyes went soft and he cast the kind of smile he never showed to anyone except her. Of course Jyn would never hold back to reciprocate that with her own smile, it was contagious. They both have always been careful and remain professional in public, despite that most likely half of the base knew they were a thing. Yet no matter how they tried, they still looked obvious from the way they exchanged smiles and held gazes more than necessary. It was like they had their own language to interact.

 

“You started without me.” She stated matter of factly, there was no hint of bite in her tone.

 

“I didn’t want to wake you.” He reasoned, earning a playful punch on his arm afterwards. How could he? When he found her asleep inside the cockpit, she looked so peaceful and the last thing he wanted to do was to interrupt her precious rest. She might have needed it that much, because who knows if she had enough rest in regular days.

 

“So, what’s the plan?” She inquired, getting to the important subject.

 

“Still no contact from Han and Luke. We suspect they are far outside the perimeter. We’re going to do thorough search across the land.” Cassian answered, then he spared Bodhi a glance. “Bodhi will lead _Rogue Squadron_ for the mission.”

 

What surprised her was when Cassian revealed who would lead the mission.  Her green eyes shifted their focus to the other man, assessing him but not in underestimating way. In fact she was genuinely proud that Bodhi was given the leader role for a mission. That was a first step to a bigger path for him.

 

Apparently Jyn’s gaze only made him uneasy instead, as he misunderstood to assume she was questioning his competence. “It was Cassian’s suggestion.”

 

“And Leia approved it.” Jyn commented and Cassian nodded in confirmation. A soft smile played in her lips before she continued. “About damn time you get your chance to shine, Bodhi.”

 

Finally Bodhi allowed himself to smile as he looked at Jyn and Cassian. They have always been supportive and always believed in him when no one else had. They brought him confidence and courage, making him a better person. He was grateful to have friends like them. “Well..” He cleared his throat, putting the helmet on. “—I gotta go. They’re waiting for me.” He finished, a hand made a gesture to one of T-47 Airspeeder that was located not far from where they stood.

 

“Your Squadron.” Cassian corrected, smirking slightly as he watched Bodhi making his way to his speeder.

 

“Do us favor!” Jyn shouted. “Kill any Wampa in sight for us!”

 

…

 

An hour passed, and there was still no sign of either Luke or Han. By now, the sun was already up and the weather was fortunately clear. With Bodhi on the front of the formation, they carried on the search outside their perimeter. Through the comm., he told the other pilots to split up, check different areas to make the search more effective.

 

His eyes wandered around the ground; nothing but sugary white snow and huge rocks. To find two men in this huge place was close to impossible. He didn’t want to start being pessimistic, but he couldn’t help to doubt that Luke and Han managed to survive through the night. He was just being skeptic, really.

 

Until.. Something appeared in his radar.

 

It was forming a small blinking dot, certainly a frequency from a friend not enemy. In instant, all the hopes was brought up again. Could it be them?

 

“Echo Base. I’ve got something.” He brought the speeder to fly lower, going to the right direction where the signal came from.

 

“What do you see?” Cassian’s voice was heard from the other line.

 

“Um.. Not much, Captain. But I think it could be life-form.” Bodhi said with a huff. He was having lack of confidence for the decision he was about to make. Afraid to make mistakes, while many relied on him.

 

“Go for it.”

 

Getting the permission and also encouragement he needed, Bodhi proceeded to approach the marked location. He was getting close, they should be able to hear his transmission by now. If it really turned out to be them. “This is Rogue One. Commander Skywalker, do you copy?”

 

He waited for the response, his eyes scanned the surface, looking for human figures down there. He found none, and the line was still static. He turned the speeder to the other direction, checking over different area.

 

“This is Rogue One. Solo, do you copy?” He tried again, closing his eyes briefly as he prayed to the Force for a response from Han or Luke. Anyone, really, to ensure that their friends were alive and there.

 

A beat passed, still no response. “Anyone? Please. Answer this.”

 

“Good morning! Nice of you guys to drop by! Why did it take so long?” There was a typical response from the other line. Bodhi didn’t need to have a second thought to recognize who it was. From the way Han spoke, he could finally allow himself to relax that at least they were alive.

 

Releasing a loud exhale of relief, Bodhi switched the communication line to the base and reported. “Echo Base. This is Rogue One.” He couldn’t help it, even his tone was a bit shaky because of his excitement. “We found them _.” Breathe, Bodhi. You can do this._ “I.. I repeat. We. found. them.”

 

“Good work, Bodhi! Give us your location, we’ll send a medic team to pick them up.”

 

After sending the coordinate of Han and Luke’s location, Bodhi went for them. He was flying lower and slower, to approach a small dot in the surface. Eventually the dots soon became more and more human shape. Han was standing, waving his arm at the incoming transport. Not far from where he stood, he could see a dead Tauntaun and a makeshift tent.

 

“So this is the only rescue we got?” Was what Han said after Bodhi climbed out from the speeder.

 

“No. Medic will come shortly.” He replied, clearly didn’t take the bait Han made. He was more concerned about the other two’s health. “You guys alright?” He couldn’t help ask. Well that was the correct way to say, right? Though he could tell Han was perfectly fine, he didn’t know about Luke yet.

 

Han rested both hands on his hips, head turning toward the tent. “Nothing to worry about me. It’s Luke you have to take care about immediately.”

 

Bodhi frowned, questions started popping up in his head. From the way Han spoke, he was guessing that Luke was in pretty bad shape. “What happened to him?”

 

“I’m not sure.” He admitted. “He was already beaten up when I found him. I suspected it was Wampa attack from the wound he got in his face.”

 

…

 

The medical cruiser came just in time to get Luke back to the base for intensive treatment. He was put inside Bacta Tank for hours, regaining his strength while the chemicals on the water took its job to heal his wounds. It was pure luck, or maybe just the Force was still on their side, as the Doctor told them that if only it was an hour late, Luke’s life could not be saved.

 

Leia was staying during the procedure, making sure by her own eyes that the medical team was giving their best effort to keep Skywalker alive. She watched Luke’s limp body floating inside the tank. Half of his face was covered with masker. He looked horrible with various deep scars around his body. The Doctor said that the critical situation had passed. He was going to survive, and in a few hours he would be taken out from the tank. She was only half convinced, still didn’t want to leave the room for a second. She remained until General Rieekan commed her as her presence was needed for important meeting between higher ups.

 

When Luke was taken out from the tank, he was provided a room in the medbay to recover. He had regained his consciousness, and laying limp on the bed.  The door swished open, revealing Cassian, Jyn, and Bodhi. The trio were the first ones to visit, to welcome back their comrade who had miraculously survived from Hoth’s nature. At the moment, Luke was fully awake, and had just finished the meal the droid served for patient.

 

“You had everyone on edge, especially Leia.” Jyn was the first to speak.

 

“No one saw this coming. We didn’t expect our regular patrol would end this way.” Bodhi commented, eyeing Luke who now looked more alive than when he found him this morning. Now they could see Luke was not as pale as before, the color had returned to his skin.

 

“I’m sorry everyone. It was my fault in the first place to lower my guards.” Luke said apologetically. He was aware that he had made his friends worry about him.

 

Cassian folded his arms upon his chest, his face looked thoughtful. “What happened?”

 

“I think it’s the creature what you once warned us about.” Luke answered. The beast who had attacked Jyn a few months ago.

 

Jyn gritted her teeth in annoyance. “I think we should put the Wampas on our enemy list, aside of the Empire.” It was like that kriffing creature enjoyed their time in messing around the planet and attacking the Rebels in sight.

 

“Did you kill it?” Bodhi asked curiously.

  
“I’m not sure. I was not in good condition. All I cared about is my own survival. From what I remember, I managed to cut its arms.”

 

“That serves it well.” Cassian commented.

 

“Seriously? You are too kind. Should have killed it.” Jyn continued, looking dissatisfied about the result. She held grudge toward the Wampas, definitely.

 

“Without arms, it will not capable to hunt anymore.” Luke replied with a shrug.

 

“So it will die eventually.” Bodhi added.

 

“Sooner.” She corrected. 


	11. I Don’t Know Where You Get Your Delusions, Laser Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess you don’t know everything about women yet.” Said Leia, cold in her tone. She took a brief look at everyone before she made a few steps toward Luke’s bed, hands cradling the patient’s head, and then she kissed him.
> 
> Everyone was very shocked at the scene. But nothing compared to Han’s reaction. The man looked dumbfounded. His facial expression was priceless, clearly a mix between confusion and jealousy. The kiss lasted for a second more before she pulled back, and then without a word she left the room.

**Chapter Eleven – I Don’t Know Where You Get Your Delusions, Laser Brain**

 

The three of them stayed in Luke’s room for quite some time. They told him about the whole story, starts from Luke’s sudden missing, to Han recklessly went outside through the storm, and Rogue Squadron led by Bodhi to come to the rescue.

 

Luke was still limp and dazed because of eight hours Bacta treatment. However, his recovery was surprisingly fast, even faster—according to the Doctor’s observation—than most patients. Most of his wounds were almost completely healed. The previously deep wound on his face had become faint scar. If it stays like that, Luke would be released from the medbay tomorrow, and probably fit for duty soon.

 

“How are you feeling, kid? “

 

Luke lifted his head up to the source of the voice, finding Han and his furry companion. Cassian, Jyn, and Bodhi stepped back to give the new company space to talk to the patient. Then Leia also showed up a few seconds after. She halted when she found Han there. Suddenly she hesitated, unsure about her intention to visit, because she wasn’t sure how to react to the smuggler since their heated argument last night. She wanted to talk to him, yet her damn pride was forbidding the idea. So, basically that man was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. If only she could avoid him any further.

 

“You don’t look so bad to me.” Han continued, after he took time to examine Luke’s condition. His friend looked more alive than this morning, what a relief. “You look strong enough to pull the ears of a gundark.” He stated, followed with Chewie’s noise of agreement. Even the wookiee was delighted to see Luke still intact. No one knew what the wookiee had imagined of Luke’s condition.

 

“Thanks to you. All of you.” Luke said sincerely.

 

“That’s two you owed me.”

 

“Excuse me, Solo. The first one was my idea. So basically Luke owed me one.” Jyn protested, reminding about their stunt during the battle of Yavin that led to the Rebels’ achievement to destroy the Death Star. If it wasn’t because of Jyn’s reckless idea, Han would never get involved into the battle. One eyebrow raised, challenging the smuggler if he dared to deny it. She was standing with her back leaned against the wall.

 

Han turned around to look at Jyn. For a moment he almost forgot that the room was actually crowded. He rolled his eyes at Jyn’s challenging pose, but he was sane enough to not argue her claim. Because he knew Jyn was as good as him in argument, maybe better (not that he would admit it). Besides he knew she was right, so he would just let the subject drop as his eyes found their focus on another woman who hadn’t uttered a word. _The Princess_. Since when did she arrive? Why did she look so worried? Now it was something he would like to find out, especially since he hadn’t given permission to leave the base. He wasn’t clear to go, and no one told him why.

 

“Well your Worshipfulness; looks like you managed to keep me a little while longer.” Han said, a cocky smile formed in his lips. From all the possible subject to open the conversation, this man picked the worst option.

 

“I had nothing to do with it.” She replied, faking a diplomatic smile behind her annoyance. “General Rieekan thinks it’s dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we’ve activated the energy field.”

 

“That’s a good story.” Han said, folding his arms. He wasn’t convinced in the slightest. He was certain that she was just in denial. His smile even turned even more annoying for the Princess. “I think you just can’t bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight.”

 

“I don’t know where you get your delusions, laser brain.” It was a warning. She didn’t have time for the shits Han threw at her.

 

Everyone’s eyes were on Han and Leia as the two started another bickering session. It wasn’t new, in fact their friends (or maybe the whole base) had somewhat gotten used to it. The duo didn’t even seem to care that they were not alone in this room. Luke rolled his eyes at Han’s words, Cassian had looked away trying to suppress his amused smirk, Jyn was feeling entertained, Bodhi looked slightly uncomfortable, the droids were confused and kinda out of place, and Chewie was genuinely interested somehow. The wookiee laughed at Leia’s last response which was actually a good comeback to humiliate Han in front everyone.

 

“Laugh it up, fuzzball.” Han challenged the wookiee, before walking towards the Princess, boldly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “But you didn’t see us alone in the South passage. She expressed her true feelings for me.” He was acting over confident, like he wanted to prove everyone that what he said about Leia’s feelings for him was true. Jyn’s eyes widened in disbelief, Bodhi’s lips parted at Han’s reckless move.

 

S _he’s gonna explode_.

 

Leia harshly shrugged Han’s arm off from her, giving him a glare that would scare most of her subordinates and make them shit in their own pants. “Why—you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder!” She snapped. She has lost her chill, and everyone didn’t see it coming. No one had witnessed Leia break her composure like this. Han had gone too far.

 

“Who’s scruffy looking?” His voice elevated slightly, feeling a little offended. But then he turned to their ‘audiences’. Rather than feeling embarrassed, he went with this instead. “Must have hit it pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that huh?” Han Solo definitely didn’t know how to stop. Even for the reckless Jyn Erso, she would never go that far. If she was Leia, Han would get a good punch in the nose to silence his big mouth.

 

“I guess you don’t know everything about women yet.” Said Leia, cold in her tone. She took a brief look at everyone before she made a few steps toward Luke’s bed, hands cradling the patient’s head, and then she kissed him.

 

Everyone was very shocked at the scene. But nothing compared to Han’s reaction. The man looked dumbfounded. His facial expression was priceless, clearly a mix between confusion and jealousy. The kiss lasted for a second more before she pulled back, and then without a word she left the room.

 

The atmosphere became rather awkward. Chewie began to roar about something that most of them couldn’t decipher. Luke looked like a kid who got his birthday present. His arms behind his head, processing or relishing what just happened. Jyn wanted to laugh out loud because Han clearly deserved it. However another part of her kinda felt sorry for the man. _Just look at him!_ He was standing like a statue and loss for words while his eyes followed the retreating figure of the Princess until she was out of sight. Jyn swore she admired Leia even more for this.

 

She nudged Cassian and Bodhi, silently motioning them that it was time for them to leave too. “The show’s over. Let’s escape before Han weeps.” She said in hushed tone that was enough for Cassian and Bodhi to hear. If Han was a droid, he was short circuiting.

 

…

 

 “That was brutal.” Jyn commented when they were out of med bay, finally allowing herself to laugh. Bodhi was laughing along with her while Cassian had only that faint smirk on his face, surely he was more pleased seeing her laugh than the bicker between Han and Leia. The trio was pretty much blocking the path in the narrow hallway, thankfully there wasn’t anyone else around at the moment.

 

Out of the blue, a thought came to her mind, and she couldn’t believe how on earth she never thought about it before. “It makes me wonder.” Once she had both men’s full attention, she proceeded. “Hey Bodhi, did we—“ She gestured Cassian and her. “—look like that in front of the rest of the crew back then?” She meant during the first days they worked together with the original Rogue One members. She couldn’t help to wonder what the others thought when they—like it or not—witnessed her and Cassian arguing. She wondered if the others were as entertained. Sadly she couldn’t ask Chirrut, Baze, and even Kay-Tu anymore. However Bodhi’s answer would be enough.

 

Cassian gave a look in disbelief at the question Jyn just threw. It was random, and unexpected. Though, now she mentioned it, curiosity also seeping inside his head. Bodhi was silent, hesitating. His eyes moved from Jyn to Cassian, Cassian to Jyn, as if trying to read if this was a trap question or they really didn’t mind if he stated his own thoughts about them.

 

“I must say, not exactly like Han and Leia.” He started after a moment. “When you guys fought, you looked like you were ready to kill each other. So it was far from entertaining actually.”

 

Jyn glanced up at Cassian, casting a smirk while he just shrugged his shoulders coolly. “So we were worse than them?” The Captain wondered.

 

Bodhi shook his head. “Not worse, not better.  It’s—“ His hands made a gesture. “—difficult to place it.” He let a nervous chuckle out of his lips. Before Cassian and Jyn sorted things out between them, Bodhi had only witnessed them arguing once, back on Eadu. He had to admit it was scary and affected everyone’s mood really bad, unlike Han and Leia who tended to cause a good show for anyone nearby.

 

“Well, when not arguing, you two looked really close and connected already, you know..” He tried to find the correct words to explain. “—like you have known each other for more than days from the way you interact. I almost assumed you’re a thing when I met you.” Unlike Han and Leia who never openly expressed their softness toward each other, Cassian and Jyn were different. They were actually more expressive without realizing. Bodhi swore that everyone must have noticed the way those two exchanging gazes, secret smiles, getting into each other’s orbit far too often. It was obvious, even a blind man like Chirrut would notice.

 

“Okay, okay.” Jyn nodded a couple times. “I think we get it Bodhi. So you are trying to say that when we fought we’re worse, but when we got along we are way too softie toward each other?” Jyn concluded with a toothy grin in amusement.

 

“That’s what I mean.” He agreed.

 

“Headquarters personnel, report to command center.” They all heard the voice from the speaker; it was an announcement. And they all knew it was urgent.  The three of them exchanged looks, already knowing what to do, especially for Cassian.

 

“I have to go.” Cassian said, already putting back his professional face. There was no sign of his previous relaxed expression.

 

“I’m going with you.” Impulsively, Jyn took Cassian’s elbow. She had a guess that something was up, and she needed to know what it was. And she didn’t want to be left out. She wanted to be a part of it. Cassian seemed reluctant at first, but when he gazed deeply into her eyes, he was sure that she didn’t accept a no. Well, since she was a Sergeant (at least she had a rank), then maybe he could  make exceptions.

 

…

 

“Princess, we have a visitor.” General Rieekan stated when Cassian and Jyn joined in the room. Rieekan and the staf—who was in charge of checking the signals—laid out all the information that was about their mystery guest.  Leia looked thoughtful. She was already in her default mask, professional, stern, and not accepting nonsense. It was as if her previous outburst in the med bay never happened.

 

“Are we really sure it’s not one of our speeders?” Cassian asked.

 

“No sir.” The staff clarified.

 

“What about the signal they use?” He took the headset from the staff, taking his time to listen the suspected signal that came from the mystery guest in this planet. He didn’t need to repeat the record to recognize who used that kind of signal to communicate.

 

“You have any answer, Captain?” Leia inquired as soon as she noticed the slight change of Cassian’s facial expression.

 

“Unfortunately, I think our base is in danger.” Was his answer, returning the headset to the staff. “That kind of signal could be Imperial code.” He had worked undercover deep inside Empire territory a couple times. It forced him to study the things Empire built or produced, including the Probes. What he knew was the Empire used a new type of signal for them, to prevent getting identified by their enemies.

 

“Sensors had tracked its movement. Our perimeter has been breached.” Rieekan informed. “We don’t know how deep it has explored. We need to terminate it immediately.”

 

“Let us take care of it.” Jyn spontaneously spoke up. Surely she was aware of her position, and Cassian was still her superior. However she couldn’t help it, she knew how serious the situation was. It was whether they could terminate the Probe first or that thing had discovered their base and reported it to the nearest Star Destroyer. “Captain Andor and me.” She emphasized, feeling Cassian’s gaze on her, maybe questioning or protesting why she made decision without his permission.

 

Leia and Rieekan exchanged gazes for a second like having a silent discussion before they nodded. Permission granted. They knew this should be taken care of quick. Captain Andor and Sergeant Erso were effective for the role, because of their skills and experience. It would waste more time to pick another soldier to do the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make it clear, unlike in the movie, in this story Han is not the Captain. Because it will be weird if there are two Captains in the group. Lol. So I think Han is not officially a part of Rebellion, more like an ally that works with the Rebels.


	12. Come on, Jyn. We're friends, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Cassian and Jyn exchanged a look in disbelief. When they did math, the Rebels just settled down and fully operated here for at least a month. Not gonna forget how it took three months to construct this place into a base. And now they were preparing to move again?
> 
> General Rieekan took this suggestion into consideration. Moving from one base to the other wasn’t simple. It was a big decision, it cost a lot from their funds and resources. If it was possible, moving out was something they should avoid, or to be put in the bottom of the list. He wanted to think different solution, other alternative. But there was none. Leia’s point was actually the best option they got. The choice was between evacuate or get annihilated by the Empire in this planet. He chose the former, to save as many lives as they could.
> 
> “We’d better start the evacuation.” And the decision was made. “Dismissed.”

**Chapter Twelve – Come on, Jyn. We’re friends, Right?**

 

Minutes had turned into hour. Cassian and Jyn were out in the snow, riding their Tauntauns. The further they both went, the colder the temperature felt, and the more dangerous the wind was. Their task was to locate the suspected Imperial probe droid and kill it as soon as possible. But once again, they had to battle against the beginning of Hoth’s snowstorm.

 

They halted when something was caught in their radar. Jyn grabbed her binoculars and used it to scan the left portion, while Cassian checked the other. By luck, she caught the sight of an object—a black lump—moving between mound of snow and rocks. No it wasn’t an animal, because she was certain that she could identify a thing like antenna on the top of the object. Apparently, it wasn’t Rebels’ property either.

 

“Cassian. There’s a suspicious activity here.” She notified her partner through communicator. In distance, she saw him halt his Tauntaun, steering it around so he was facing her direction.

 

“What is it doing?” He responded, bringing his ride back to rejoin her.

 

“It’s been hovering around, like observing the place. It’s about as tall as you. Just take look yourself.” She said, pointing at the object as Cassian took his time to inspect.

 

It seems their suspicion became reality. What they found was the newest type of Imperial probe droid. And since it has reached this deep inside their territory, they could expect the worst; that this probe might have found something. The only possible that probe could have discovered was their generator that was located not far from here.

 

Knowing how risky to get there with their Tauntauns, the duo agreed to leave their ride behind. They walked to approach their target with blasters in their hands. The noisy wind was currently on their favor as it hid the noise of their movement, keeping the probe droid oblivious about its hunters.

 

“Why don’t we just blow it up?” Jyn suggested, showing a grenade in her hand. Of course, why not the simplest way? Just one _boom!_ , and their job would be done here.

 

“Where’s the fun in it?” Cassian replied. Surely he knew that to blow their target up would be quicker. What Jyn didn’t consider was the aftermath. The Empire would get suspicious if one of their droids was blown up. It would be considered as an assault, and there would be a bigger chance for their enemy to return. Therefore the safest way was to make it like an accident.

 

They got down into prone position, with Jyn holding the binoculars as she kept an eye on their target while Cassian was setting his blaster into sniper rifle. “Did you spot the weakness I told you?”

 

“Yes.” She confirmed, finding the weak exposed spot between its head and its bottom. Just one shot to the middle and—according to Cassian—the threat was handled. They planned to bring the droid back to the base for further inspection.

 

An eye on the scope, he was taking an aim.

 

“Shoot when you’re ready.” Said Jyn, feeling her partner holding his breath. That usually indicated that he was going to pull the trigger.

 

He shot once. But then it exploded afterwards.

 

“Did you throw the grenade?!” Cassian accused the woman next to him. “Why didn’t you listen to—“ He didn’t finish his words when soon he came to therealization—from the confusion that was painted in her face—that it wasn’t her.

 

“I don’t even have any idea what the hell was happening!” She snarled with a glare.

 

They locked their eyes like having an intense staring competition. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what could make that droid explode. He was sure that one single fatal shot would kill it but not to cause explosion. _Unless it was…_

 

 “Self-destruct.” His thought was loud enough that before he could stop, the words just came out from his lips. Suddenly embarrassment and a hint of guilt was showing in his face.

 

“Think twice before you accuse me.” She rolled her eyes, somewhat irritated. “I thought you had a lot of knowledge about those things.”

 

“That one was the newest type. I didn’t know they could self-destruct.” He reasoned defensively.   _Just apologize. Why does it feel so hard to say it?_

 

“Then make sure to update your kriffing source next time.” There was bite in her tone.

 

She got up on her feet, wiping off the snow from her jumpsuit.  “Well.. since our task is done, I’m going back.” She knew this sound silly. It shouldn’t be a big deal, but she was somehow annoyed at the accusation. He even didn’t try to apologize about that after. It was like he thought she would never cooperate with teammate, like she would not listen to orders and do as she like instead. Well.. Half of it was true, but in her own defense she only disobeyed when her conscience thought it wasn’t right. Yes, she was reckless, but she wasn’t thick and unreasonable.

 

“Jyn?” He was following suit. But she didn’t give him a chance to talk as she had climbed on the Tauntaun made her way back to the base. _Sorry._

 

…

 

“I’m afraid there’s not much left.” Cassian informed as he attended the debrief with General Rieekan and Leia in command center. Jyn was present too, standing next to him, her visage looking professional as always. _Maybe she has calmed down?_

 

“What was it?” Rieekan responded, looking worried.

 

“It was Imperial probe droid as we suspected, Sir.”

 

“We didn’t hit it that hard. It must’ve had some kind of self-destruct.” She added, intentionally giving the Captain next to her a side glance at the last part of her sentence. It was enough to bring another wave of embarrassment to him. _Just apologize later._

 

“It’s a good bet the Empire knows we are here, Sir. It might have located our shield generator before we killed it.” Cassian finished the report.

 

Leia has been silent as she had her ears carefully listening to the report. She was leaning her weight on the wall as a support, looking thoughtful. Her mind was racing. “My suggestion, General Rieekan.” After a few seconds, the Princess finally spoke up, taking a step forward closer toward them. “It’s hard to say but it would be wise if we consider the evacuation procedure immediately.”

 

_Again?_

 

Both Cassian and Jyn exchanged a look in disbelief. When they did math, the Rebels just settled down and fully operated here for at least a month. Not gonna forget how it took three months to construct this place into a base. And now they were preparing to move again?

 

It wasn’t their fault. The only blame was on the Empire for finding their base this soon. That was unfair. But it was something they were well aware of; the consequences. They knew how mighty their enemy was; more advanced tech and weaponry, more number in army, more organized. So the fact that their enemy could find their hidden base should be something they had expected, no matter how much they wished otherwise. Not forgetting how eager the Empire was to finish the Rebellion.

 

General Rieekan took this suggestion into consideration. Moving from one base to the other wasn’t simple. It was a big decision, it cost a lot from their funds and resources. If it was possible, moving out was something they should avoid, or to be put in the bottom of the list. He wanted to think different solution, other alternative. But there was none. Leia’s point was actually the best option they got. The choice was between evacuate or get annihilated by the Empire in this planet. He chose the former, to save as many lives as they could.

 

“We’d better start the evacuation.” And the decision was made. “Dismissed.”

 

…

 

“Come on Jyn. We’re friends right?”

 

Shara Bey was currently trying to negotiate with her roommate. She was sitting cross legged on her bunk, facing Jyn who had just returned to their shared quarters. The other woman was currently rummaging her own wardrobe.

 

“Not tonight. I’m tired. Maybe next time.” She said nonchalantly, trying to end this conversation. It’s been an exhausting day, and all she wanted to do was sleep to recharge her energy. Tomorrow would be a big day for everyone in the base. They would start to evacuate and head to the rendezvous point. No one knew where exactly the said destination, only the Generals and Leia. They explained that it was confidential and to prevent in case there was a mole between them. From what Jyn knew, there was no new base. So the Rebels would be _homeless_ for now.

 

“There’s no next time. We will leave this kriffing planet tomorrow. And I don’t know when I get another chance to see my husband again.” She explained, still not giving up to try persuade Jyn about allowing Kes to bunk with Shara for tonight. But that means Jyn had to find another bunk to rest, because it would be kriffing uncomfortable and awkward to become a third wheel. Jyn would prefer eat Tauntaun’s meat than being in that situation.

 

Yes, she could actually understand why Shara got strangely persistent to ask her for this. She knew from what Shara told her the other night that Shara and Kes had been separated for a while. Their role was what kept them apart. Kes was a part of the Pathfinders. He had been assigned to various frontline. Jyn could imagine the longing and worry Shara was feeling. Having the constant fear her husband might not return, and now the fact that Kes’ Pathfinders group just arrived at _Echo Base_ this morning. Even it was only one night Shara and Kes could spend together, but they could make it worth it if they got the chance.

 

 _Kriff it_. Jyn usually didn’t care about others, but she wasn’t heartless. She cared and wouldn’t mind to help when it was her people. Besides she had grown to like Shara. The other woman has always been nice to her even when Jyn was so cold at times.

 

“You won’t find trouble to find a place to sleep.” Shara’s voice broke her from her reverie. “Cassian would be more than excited to have you tonight.” And this time Shara couldn’t help to add a little teasing in her words.

 

Jyn didn’t see it coming. She remained still and her hands stopped moving. She curtailed the urge to turn her head around to give Shara one of her best glare or maybe just throw something at her. Shara was one of a few people who was allowed to know about Jyn and Cassian. The others were probably only speculating sorts.

 

“What?” Shara said, playing innocent. She could notice the slight change in Jyn’s posture. “Everyone knows you two are a thing, Jyn. It’s hardly a secret.” She commented. No, she didn’t want to add about how some people liked to gossip about the mysterious relationship between Captain Andor and Sergeant Erso. She kept her eyes on the other woman who froze in her spot, her back on her. From what it seemed, Jyn was like.. in defensive mode. Some odd thought emerged in her head, and she couldn’t just let it pass as her curiosity was on the max at the moment. “Wait. Don’t tell me you two haven’t—you know?” Her hands made some gestures, to describe what she meant.

 

Jyn gritted her teeth in annoyance, rolling her eyes for a hundred times today. This time, she did turn around. Her arms folded upon her chest, eyes forming a death glare. “If this is your way to make me change my mind. That’s dirty.” She huffed. She could see Shara had an eyebrow raised at her, and had that annoying smile to tease her around. Not in million years Jyn would admit what Shara assumed was right.

 

“Fine. You can have your husband here tonight. I will find somewhere else to sleep.” She gathered her own blanket and pillow because like hell she would let Kes borrow it. She had shared enough tonight. She didn’t bother to give Shara one last look, knowing her friend must be smiling that big like a loth cat who had discovered a fountain of blue milk.

 

…

 

Jyn was walking down the empty hallway. This was silly. Because now she felt like she was being kicked out from her room, now wandering aimlessly to find a place to sleep. There were a couple options in her mind. First one was if she went to sleep in the Millennium Falcon. She was sure Chewie didn’t mind, and she could bully Han to do what she did. But no, the hangar was too far, and she was so tired (or lazy) to walk that far.

 

The other option, which was actually the top of the list in her head was to go to Cassian’s room. The thought was tempting. Since Cassian and her were together, and his room was much better than many soldiers here. She didn’t have any issue with that, and she trusted Cassian with her life. However today’s argument was what made her hesitate. It wasn’t like she was still angry. In fact she had forgiven him. Actually, it took only an hour for her to forgive him. Not that she would admit. It was just her pride was in the way.

 

As she was in deep thought, she didn’t realize that her feet actually brought her to the front of Cassian’s room. When she realized where she was, she mentally scolded her own body to move without her brain’s permission.

 

She was unsure.

 

She wanted to knock and tell her intention, but somehow she lost her guts. Yes, she and Cassian had been in a situation where they slept close to each other; like in Takodana, in the storage room of Millennium Falcon, and during their expedition in this planet. This case was new, and the thought of sharing a bed with him was enough to make her nervous. It was something she wasn’t used to.

 

 _Maybe next time_.

 

The door slid open, revealing Cassian’s figure in the doorway. They both jumped, both not expecting a present in front of their face.

 

“Jyn?” Cassian’s voice sounded surprised, yet it was still soft in her ears.

 

Jyn couldn’t help to study his appearance. His hair was mussed, he was wearing his parka but there was no uniform underneath just normal shirt. He looked like he intended to go out somewhere, but not for duty.

 

“What are you doing?” He continued in the same time as Jyn spoke. “Where are you going?”

 

They gazed into each other eyes, blinking a few times before they both laughed. Not out loud, it was more like chuckle and muffled laughter. She was the one to answer the question first. She took a deep breath and said. “Shara wants to spend with Kes for the night.”

 

Cassian nodded slowly, grabbing his own chin. “Oh yeah, I heard that Kes’ group just landed here this morning.”

 

Jyn huffed. “That’s why I got kicked out.”

 

He knew that Jyn was exaggerating. Shara would never do that, and Jyn would never want to be kicked out. This must be her way to conceal that she got soft side that she agreed to give a favor to Shara. Rather than commenting to that, he said this instead. “So you got nowhere to sleep?”

 

Jyn just nodded, it was too embarrassing to admit out loud and ask if she could stay in his room tonight. However Cassian just knew. Even without putting what she thought into words, he just understood. “You can stay here if you want.” He offered, taking a step back to let her step inside if she wanted.

 

She raised an eyebrow, as if questioning if he truly didn’t mind to make that offer. Yes, she was hesitating as well. “I thought you wanted to go.”

 

His eyes widened for a second, before he shrugged off his shoulders. “I did, but since you’re here I don’t think it’s necessary anymore.” He looked a bit abashed. Whatever he wanted to talk to her must be something that could make him feel uneasy. “I was going to find you.”

 

“To find me? What were you going to talk about?”

 

He didn’t answer that. “Are you coming in or are we gonna stand here until morning?”

 

She stepped inside his room.


	13. Does This Place Remind You of Your Homeworld?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence enveloped them once again. She was about to shrug it off and tell him it’s time to sleep. But no, she knew that if she did, he would keep asking. “Does this place remind you of your homeworld?” That was what she had been thinking of. She remembered that he mentioned Fest as his homeworld, he said it was similar like Hoth. She had been keeping her curiosity at bay, but now she couldn’t help it. She wanted to know more about him. Besides, didn’t he assure her the other night that all she needed to do was ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turns out longer than usual, and really focused on--according to Han--those lovebirds. No, not smut (yet), it's about them have a moment to talk that night, and get to know each other more because we know well there will be a storm soon.
> 
> And ahem just like NewLeeLand suggested a few times about Rebel Captain cuddles. Well you got it now ;)

**Chapter** **Thirteen –** **Does This Place Remind You of Your Homeworld?**

 

The rest of the day passed really fast. Alongside the other officers in the base, he was given work to arrange the evacuation plan that would be divided into a few waves. The base was on high alert, preparing to anticipate if there was invasion, especially after their Intel had confirmed that the Empire just made a move.

 

It was almost late night when Cassian finally returned to the officer quarters. Rieekan had dismissed some of commanders and Captains to get some rest before he would call them up again in the morning. He should have taken the use of this break, yet Cassian didn’t feel to get some sleep. He was sitting on his bunk for half an hour now, datapad on his lap as he reevaluated his work.

 

However he couldn’t help as his mind went somewhere. He thought about what could happen tomorrow. There was a possibility that he, Jyn, and Bodhi would get separated into different ship since Rogue One were currently inactive, and their superiors haven’t showed a hint to reform it. Not just that, there was no certainty if their evacuation would be as smooth as before. They were preparing for the worse; which was what if the Empire forces arrived at the same time. Thinking more about the other what ifs was only making him rather anxious.

 

Cassian finally made up his mind. Leaving his datapad on the bedside table, he then retrieved his blue parka and made it to the door. There was only one thing that it felt right in his mind at the moment; he wanted to find and check on Jyn. He still owed her apology about the misunderstanding earlier, even though it might not sound really matter anymore. He knew it was simple thing, and Jyn probably had let it drop. Still, somehow it never ceased to bother his mind. Because he should have been better than that, he should have put more faith in her than coming to quick conclusion or accusation. Besides he would prefer to face—whatever would happen—tomorrow with clear headed.

 

Hitting the button, the door slid open revealing another person standing in front of him. If it was a stranger, Cassian’s reflexes would drive his body to assault whoever it was. But it wasn’t a mere stranger. It was the one person he wanted to see.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

…

 

Once the door closed, giving them privacy from the outside world, Jyn didn’t waste a second to pry again. She didn’t bother to ask for his permission to take a seat on the edge of his bed, while Cassian was still standing and watching her. “So?” She wrapped her own blanket tighter around herself, seeking more warmth even though the temperature in this room was somewhat tolerable.

 

“I just wanted to check you, to see what you’re doing.”

 

She snorted at that.

 

“Well beside the fact that I got kicked out from my own room, I’m all fine. So what is it?” Her voice sounded a little amused. She had known him better that she could know if he was not revealing something. Since he didn’t show any sign to move, she patted the space next to her, motioning him to sit down. _Damn, Cassian. It’s getting colder here._

 

She could hear him releasing a soft sigh as he finally left his spot to take a seat close to her. “I’m sorry about earlier.” Said Cassian. “I didn’t think before I came up with stupid conclusion to blame you for blowing that probe up.”

 

A faint smirk formed in her lips. The apology didn’t sound necessary anymore, but she genuinely appreciated it when he said it. “Apology accepted.” _I can never able to stay mad at you, you know that?_

 

He looked rather relieved. He didn’t even bother to mask that reaction. “Good.”

 

“Good.” She mimicked, the smirk grew slightly as she saw his eyebrow raised.

 

He cleared his throat. “Have you got your things prepared for tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah. We’ll stick together right?”

 

His face fell at this, and it was obvious enough that Jyn could tell there was something unpleasant in he hadn’t told her yet. “Of course. But, we might get assigned to different ship.” Which could take them to different destination as well.

 

“Bullshit.” She blurted out, shaking her head in disagreement. Cassian blinked in confusion at her response.

 

“Jyn, I am scheduled to leave in the last wave, I have to ensure the others can get away safely.”

 

“Then, I will stay behind with you. Anyone can replace my spot in whatever ship they assign me.” She argued. When Cassian was about to protest, she cut him off before he managed to utter a word. “If you are about to talk about my safety, I want to say the same about you. Who will watch your back if I’m not around?”

 

He swallowed thickly, lips opening for a second before he closed them again. The gaze she was giving him reminded him of their first days when she told him that trust goes both ways. The difference was there was—what he identified as—softness in those emerald green eyes of hers, like she wanted him to understand that she cared about his safety as much as he did to her.

 

Just like that moment, this time Cassian also made his response with a nod. Because she got a point there; maybe they just needed to stick together. A smile decorated Jyn’s lips, and her hand was reaching out to hold his which he took it without hesitation. _Why the hell does your hand always feel warm in this frozen hell?_ She mused.

 

He gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. “We should get some sleep.”

 

“I know.”

 

He looked down at his own lap where their joined hands rested. “You can have the bed, I’ll take the floor.”

 

Jyn blinked in disbelief at the suggestion. Not sure if it was stupid of him to say that or she should feel flattered about his selfless attitude. Cassian always did that to her, to make sure she was comfortable. She couldn’t understand sometimes why he never took care of himself properly. This reminded her of that day inside the Falcon, with them and the team discussing sleeping arrangements. She remembered how she reacted. It was embarrassing, which soon she regretted because the bed actually got enough space for the two of them. They could fit. Maybe since that, Cassian misunderstood her reaction and was careful for this.

 

Didn’t want to repeat another mistake, this time she did refuse. “No.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“Bantha shit. The floor is kriffing cold, Cassian. You need rest as much as I do. And..” She gestured the bed with her free hand. “We both will fit.” He would never know that even though her visage didn’t betray anything, her heart was now thumping rapidly. Loud enough that she could hear the beat in her own ears.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I trust you.” She truly meant it. There was no need to explain the detail how and why. She trusted him wholeheartedly, and she believed he would never start something she wasn’t ready for. Because Cassian respected her too much.

 

Fortunately, Cassian didn’t have any intention to argue more. It was getting really late, and they should not waste time with silly arguments. Jyn went to the ‘fresher to remove her jumpsuit, so now she was only wearing her thermal shirt and shorts. Once she was back, and it was his turn to take the ‘fresher, without thinking she claimed a spot next to the wall and huddled up under her (and his) blanket. She tried not to think much about this; sharing a bed with him (with a person) for the first time. It would only make her more nervous than she was, so she just decided to focus on getting some rest.

 

When she saw him come out, there was something different from what his body displayed. She could notice his steps were hesitant. She could also notice how his index finger absently tapping the side of his thigh as he walked. They were both nervous, she figured out, which made sense since this was a new step of trust they were taking.

 

The bed felt (so much) warmer when he joined her. She was facing him, while he was laying stiffly on his back, facing the ceiling. This was a new experience for Jyn. It felt odd, dangerous, and also comforting to have someone next to her in the bed.

 

After about a minute or two, Cassian dared to side-glance at her. Her eyes were on him but they looked distant as if she was thinking deeply about something. "You alright?" There was a hint of concern in his tone, as usual.

 

She blinked, eyes refocusing to look up at him. “Yeah, of course. Just thinking.”

 

“What is it?” He pried.

 

Silence enveloped them once again. She was about to shrug it off and tell him it’s time to sleep. But no, she knew that if she did, he would keep asking. “Does this place remind you of your homeworld?” That was what she had been thinking of. She remembered that he mentioned Fest as his homeworld, he said it was similar like Hoth. She had been keeping her curiosity at bay, but now she couldn’t help it. She wanted to know more about him. Besides, didn’t he assure her the other night that all she needed to do was ask?

 

Cassian stiffened for a second, must be contemplating whether to avoid this or to share it to her about part of his life. “In a way.” He moistened his lips with his tongue as he paused. “However Fest was... not as dead place as Hoth.”

 

She had half expected him to avoid the question, so this was more than surprising. “Please tell me more about it.” _About your childhood_.

 

Now he turned his head, locking their eyes, finding her genuine curiosity in there. It was when he made up his mind and decided to give more detail of a piece of his past that he had been keeping to himself for years. “My family lived in a village. Small enough, so every family knew the other and helped each other when needed. I was the only child, I don't have sibling. I used to have sort of normal childhood at first.” He started, trying to dig into his deepest memory. “Living there, not only the climate we had to be careful about, but also the threat of Wampas. One day some of my neighbor went missing, we found out a week later, only in skeleton." He continued. Jyn winced at that, making her hate the Wampas even more.

 

When he spoke again, this time his voice filled with disgust and a hint of sadness. “My Papa and the others in my village hated the Republic, because they took our resources, they monopolized everything when they came. I was six years old. What I could understand about the Republic was they were evil. They made my people suffer. I remember one day when I saw a group of clone troopers, I threw some rocks at them. I was too naive that I thought I could scare them off.”

 

At first Jyn couldn’t help to tease her mind with imagining Cassian’s younger version. Small boy with dark hair and sweet brown eyes running around happily, playing with other children around his age. However she was soon distracted when the next part of his story was revealed. Her lips parted open as a gasp escaped. “Did they… attempt to shoot you?” She couldn’t picture, if it was true, how could those kriffing clone troopers aim their blasters at a little boy who possessed only stones in hands.

 

“No. I was lucky. Because my Mama took me back before things got worse.” He said, he could hear Jyn release a soundly exhale of relief at the revelation as if she had managed to hold her breath after she threw that question at him.

 

“What happened to your family?” She asked carefully, knowing she was stepping in a very sensitive zone.

 

He looked away, eyes looked somewhat sad as he recalled the moment he wished he could have done something to prevent his mother’s death. “My father was killed during the protest. The Republic knew our village was a supporter of the Separatists, or something like that. So they attacked us. My Mama hid me  before she sacrificed herself.” The memory about that horrific day was vaguely kept in his head. He had forgotten about the details, but he still remembered about certain things that he wished he would never experience it. It was too painful when he could still hear it in his head; the sound of his mother’s scream in horror before she was killed .

 

“Cassian..” She interrupted, on instinct, she scooted closer and wrapped her arm around him in protective manner. Cassian didn’t seem to show a hint of discomfort about her action. He instead rested his hand on hers which was by his stomach. Jyn didn't want to pry for more. She knew so well how painful it was, she had seen her mother die when she was eight years old. “Stop.” She said, almost like a whisper. She felt that she was making him reopen his old wounds. “You don’t have to continue. I.. I.. can understand.”

 

Now, it was crystal clear; why he was closed off from others. It was true, that a person's past changed who they were. And, his was a tragedy. She couldn't say that her life was as bad as his. She didn’t deserve to entitle her life story in that way. At least she got to see, to hear, and to speak with her father at his dying moment. At least she had something to remind her of Lyra Erso, her mother. For Cassian, it was a destruction. For a child that grew up on a battlefield, he was stronger than what he seemed. In her guess, Cassian used his sorrow, his anger to avenge everyone that perished in his home, especially his parents. She assumed the reason why he didn’t sway from the Rebellion's orders was because he owed them, in a way. They saved him from the rubble, just like what Saw Gerrera did for her when he took her out from the bunker.

 

He shook his head. “No. I’d like you to know about it.” He assured. Cassian never told about his past to anyone before, he always kept it locked to himself for so long. Maybe it was time to open up to someone he had trusted with his life.

 

“Okay.” She still hesitated, but since he insisted so she decided to continue. “What.. happened after?”

 

“The clone troopers didn’t bother to check what’s inside the house, they just blew it up.”

 

Her arm around him tightened in instant. “What the fuck?!” Imagining it, only made her blood boil. She felt like she wanted to go berserk and just slaughter those clone troopers without mercy, every one of them. “How. Dare. Them!” She growled through gritted teeth.

 

“Jyn.. There’s nothing we can do to change what had happened years ago.” He said in a way to calm her anger like he was trying to tame a beast. “I survived, I got stuck under the debris of my own home for a day until the Rebels found me. Guess who it was?”

 

She did try to calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. She let out a huff before speaking. “Draven, wasn’t it?” It was actually the first and only name Jyn could think. And she was confident it was the right guess.

 

“Correct. He was still a Captain back then.”

 

Like a puzzle, she put piece by piece together about Cassian’s past. He was trully dragged to this war since he was six years old, two years younger than her. It made her feel sorry for him, now she knew that he had been through hell since kid. They were both child soldiers, forged to be someone whom they didn’t want to be but were forced to fight the Empire's reign. What makes them even more connected was they shared similar past, how their normal lives got ruined by the same enemy. They both never experienced a normal childhood. Cassian who was being taken care by the Rebellion, Jyn who was under Saw Gerrera.

 

It would feel unfair if it was only him to spill out his past. Though he did it wholeheartedly, and he was fine if she didn’t give him the story of her own past. That was what of many things Jyn admired about Cassian, how he always respected her in every way. So she could finally say that she was also ready to share her own with him.

 

A beat passed.

 

“I never thought that after my little walk around the coastal area of Lah'mu, would be the last moment that I ever had with my family.” She started. Her gaze on Cassian was laced with sympathy and sadness, sending a silent message which meant that that he wasn’t the only one who had their childhood ruined.

 

Cassian stilled when Jyn spoke. He had assumed that their conversation just ended there. Never did he expect that she would tell him hers. Now, it was his turn to listen and it brought up his curiosity. "Were you from Lah'mu?" He questioned. He had heard about Lah’mu, however he had no knowledge about it.

 

“No. I was born in Vallt.” She clarified. She had no memory about Vallt, The only thing that made her have knowledge about that planet was from Lyra’s stories; how her Mama described the eerie feeling inside the planet, how cold it was, how they were treated by those who lived there, and so much more.

 

To find out that she was born in a cold planet surprised him. Before he could ask, Jyn continued. "The problem brewed since the beginning. I was born in a Separatist prison. Some of the ladies in there helped my mother. Mama said that we lived there only a year, until Krennic—“ She paused, just to spell of Krennic name made her feel so sick. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She felt Cassian’s hand giving a comforting squeeze on hers.“—until Krennic came and decided to bring us to Coruscant. Of course not because of generosity, because the reason why he brought us back to civilization was to take my father work for the Empire and use his _brilliant mind_ to help their _project_." There was no need to mention again what the project was.

 

“How did you end up in Lah’mu?” He asked carefully.

 

Jyn pondered. Her Papa and Mama never really explained the detail to Jyn, because she was too young to understand. She only knew a bit, and the rest was her conclusion. “My parents eventually realized that it wasn’t right, that Papa was actually dragged to get involved with a project that would only bring fear and death. No matter how much the Empire provided my family with; such us credits, home, luxury. It didn’t feel right. So my family ran away and hid in Lah’mu until I was eight. Lah'mu was the place that Saw advised for my family to live in after fleeing Coruscant. From that point, I'm much more attached to that place instead of the planet where I was born. All my happy memories with my parents were at Lah’mu.” Her mind started replaying the scenes that had happened; them living humbly and peacefully, until the Empire came and fucked it up. It still hurt even after all these years.

 

When she finished, she looked up again at him. She found what was painted in Cassian’s face was an understanding. Now she had revealed it, he could finally get a better picture about Jyn’s family, how they were actually the victim because of Empire’s thirst in power and domination. It impressed him how Galen and Lyra Erso decided to drop the luxury the Empire gave them just to have a normal peaceful life. Not many people had that courage. It proved that Galen Erso was actually a good man. It made him feel bad for Eadu. He might have never pulled the trigger, but he could have saved his life if only he listened to Jyn.

 

“I’m sorry, Jyn.” He said, voice was low and filled with guilt. It wasn’t hard for Jyn to get what he meant. “I wish I could fix it. There was a chance. We could have saved your father, if I.. if I..” He couldn’t able to finish it. It was too painful now that he had let one good man die even it was not because of his hands. He was still blaming himself for that.

 

“You didn’t pull the trigger.” She said softly, there was no judging in her tone. Cassian didn’t know that Jyn had forgiven him long time ago. “You disobeyed orders for me. You came back to me when no one else did. That’s what.. matters to me.” She told him sincerely.

 

…

 

The morning started with blaring alarm all over the base. The Empire fleet had emerged near Hoth system, indicating that they had to prepare the invasion. This situation forced them to start the evacuation now. Everyone was getting into their post. Ground troops were placed to create defensive line to hold their enemy as long as they could. Pilots were stationed in the hangar, waiting for the cue to support ground troops with their T-47 speeders. Officers remained in the control room, analyzing the situation and creating strategy. Some others were instructed to get into transport ship.

 

“Reroute all power to the energy shield.” General Rieekan said to his staff before facing the Princess, who was currently giving instruction to Captain Andor and Sergeant Erso.  “Princess, we got to hold them ‘til our transport are away.”

 

Agreeing with the General's suggestion, Leia decided. "Prepare for ground assault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... I officially put Sharing a bed tag now xD


	14. I Can't Promise If That Involves Your Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian raised an eyebrow, staring into her eyes for a moment. “Yes.” He said, swallowing thickly. He couldn’t make any promise, especially since there was never a certainty in the middle of war. The least he could do was to let her know that by choice he would always return to her. “As long as you don’t pull another reckless stunt. What about that?”
> 
> She rolled her eyes. “I can’t promise if that involves your safety.”

**Chapter Fourteen – I Can’t Promise If That Involves Your Safety**

 

“Captain Andor.” Rieekan broke the silence.

 

“Sir?”

  
“Find Sergeant Dameron and coordinate with him. I need the troops to tighten our defensive line, once we open energy shield, the enemy will be able to enter this planet. Seeing the size of their Fleet, we can tell they are going to bring walkers and various armored vehicles. Keep them busy until we give you the cue to retreat and get into the last ship. Do I make myself clear, Captain?” Said Rieekan, earning a silent nod from Cassian.

 

“Good. You are allowed to go.”

 

“What about me, Sir?” Jyn asked, determined to get a role too. She didn’t want to just do nothing or just be sent to the first transport ship. Well the latter option was unlikely, since she had talked her way to convince Leia that she wanted to stay behind and help.

 

“With me, Sergeant. I need your assistance to gather the pilots on the hangar. We need to make this as quick as possible.” Leia quickly spoke up. They could never win this current battle. Their main objective was to evacuate and to reduce the casualties as much as they could. Jyn was surely not feeling satisfied with this. She wanted to join the fight like Cassian in the front line. However she knew it would be a disaster (because Leia would get mad) if she tried to protest, especially since Leia had granted her request to be get away in the last wave of evacuation just like Cassian and Bodhi.

 

“And.. Threepio!” The Princess halted in the doorway, making Jyn stop abruptly behind her. The golden protocol droid was currently helping some personnel to translate certain signal the base just caught.

 

“Yes, Princess Leia?” It turned around to face the source of the voice. “How may I help you?”

 

“I need you to check Luke in the medbay. If he’s not cleared for duty, tell the Doctor to escort him to the first transport.”

 

“Of course, Your Highness.” Threepio said, starting to walk to different direction. However it stopped in the middle before turning around to where Leia was standing. “But, Princess Leia, what if Master Luke’s condition is fit? I apologize for this question, I didn’t mean to stall.”

 

“Tell him to suit up. Because _Rogue Squadron_ need a leader.” With that Leia and Jyn left.

 

“Understood, Princess Leia.” The droid memorized everything he was told to inside its circuit. “Come along now, Artoo.” The short astromech one responded with a series of beeps and tagged along.

 

…

 

In the hangar, everything was a buzz. Rebels running, here and there, going to get to the post they were ordered to. Those who were unable to fight on the battlefield, were requested to board the transport that will be guarded by the starfighter pilots.

 

It took Leia and Jyn a few minutes to gather pilots and other crew. Some faces were familiar to Jyn, like Bodhi and Shara Bey. They all now stood, surrounding Leia, as she, without wasting any more second, began to give orders.

 

“All troops carrier will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they’re loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship.” Leia stated, looking at each pilot present, to sense if they really understood every word she had said. “The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you’ll have to stay very close to your transports.”

 

“Two fighters against a Stardestroyer?” One guy, named Derek Klivian asked.

 

“The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you’ve gotten passed the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?” She finished, eyeing every one of them, in case someone still needed explanation.

 

All of them nodded, to which Leia was thankful for.

 

The crowd dispersed, the pilots who would guard the transport ship went to get to their X-Wings while the other ones who got the role to engage the fight were going to get to their speeders. Leia went to certain direction as she spotted Luke, while Jyn managed to stop both Bodhi and Shara instead.

 

“So which speeder you guys got? Which one?” She had learned that Shara and Bodhi would be in the same speeder with Shara as the pilot since she had more experience in this, and Bodhi to take the back seat.

 

“That one.” Shara pointed. “Three from the left.”

 

Bodhi nodded in agreement. He looked rather silent, and Jyn knew that he was nervous.

 

“Hey.” Jyn grabbed Bodhi’s shoulders, shaking it slightly to make him focus on her. “You’re gonna be okay, Bodhi. You will do it. Both you and Shara.”

 

“I.. I know.” He said, forcing a smile.

 

Knowing he was only half convinced, Jyn pulled him into a tight hug. “Just don’t think much about it, because it will only make you more nervous. You need to concentrate. Don’t think, just do.” She said softly. She could feel as he released an exhale, returning the hug as tight, before saying. “Okay. Okay. I promise.”

 

“I’ll remember that. Be safe, Bodhi.”

 

When they pulled back, Jyn went to hug Shara afterwards, wishing her good luck. “See you in the rendezvous point. Make sure you keep my brother safe.” She told her.

 

“Of course, Jynnie.” Shara said playfully after she gently released herself from the hug. Oh that earned the female pilot a good smack on the arm.

 

“You call me with that nickname again, I will throw you to a pit of rancor.” She threatened jokingly, making her face look as intimidating as she could.

 

Shara only laughed at that, before patting Bodhi on the shoulder. “Let’s kill the Emperor, Rook.”

 

…

 

“Cassian!”

 

Jyn called out with a shout as she spotted him with Kes Dameron in the mouth of the hangar. Both men were armed, each got blaster rifle hung over shoulder. It was merely a coincidence that she could find him in this busy place. The selfish part of her was glad that she could find him before he went out. She needed to make sure he would be alright, he would return back here. Because he knew his role was a dangerous one.

 

Despite how hard it was to speak clearly since there was too many noises here, Cassian’s hearing could still catch the familiar voice saying his name. Jyn watched as he turned around and his eyes focused on her briefly before he told Dameron something and then went to approach her with quick steps.

 

She met him halfway. Somehow she was not sure what to say to him. It felt like there were many things she could say but she couldn’t put it into words. She could feel fear grow inside her, but she quickly wiped the thoughts away. He would be alright and return to her, she had to believe that.

 

“Jyn?” Cassian asked, it was the third time he called her name. She didn’t realize that she had been zoning out as her mind raced.

 

Shaking her head, she cast him an apologetic smile. “Sorry. Got a lot of things in my mind.” She huffed, looking up into his brown eyes.

 

“Everything alright?” He asked, a little concerned that she was not focused earlier.

 

“Yeah, though a little disappointed that I can’t get into a bigger action.”

 

“You need to protect Leia. We don’t know what will happen in a few minutes. Keep your sense sharp, the enemy can appear anywhere even inside the base.” They both knew that when Cassian said if the enemy could get inside the base that meant the rebels perimeter was destroyed. No, Jyn didn’t want to think that far. They could do this.

 

“I will do my job, and you will do yours and return back here so we escape together. Understood?”

 

Cassian raised an eyebrow, staring into her eyes for a moment. “Yes.” He said, swallowing thickly. He couldn’t make any promise, especially since there was never a certainty in the middle of war. The least he could do was to let her know that by choice he would always return to her. “As long as you don’t pull another reckless stunt. What about that?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “I can’t promise if that involves your safety.”

 

“Jyn.”

 

“Oi Andor! Save the chit chat with your girl for later. The Empire is close!” Kes shouted.

 

Cassian sighed softly. “I have to go for a bit.” He leaned down to her level, a hand moved up to hold the back of her neck, and then he landed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar lips pressing on her skin. How it calmed her every nerves, and how it gave her extra strength.

 

_It isn’t enough._

 

He was starting to pull back, giving her the kind of smile that was reserved only for her. When he was about to turn around, her strong arm reacted quick before her mind could think. The grip was firm, and in a second she was pulling him down to her, sealing the excess space between them. Her other hand cradled his jaw as she captured his lips, kissing him hard.

 

“Be careful, please.” She muffled into his lips as they paused briefly. It took a lot of struggle for her to say that. Because when she did, she was letting the vulnerability show from the tenderness of her voice. They kissed again and again as if it would never feel enough, lips brushing against each other to express things they couldn’t utter through words.

 

“I will.” He said breathlessly after he pulled back reluctantly. If they were in different situation, Cassian would never want to stop kissing her lips until his mind could memorize them forever.

 

…

 

“Their primary target will be the power generators.” Rieekan stated when Leia rejoined him in the control room. The Princess nodded in acknowledgement, hinting the General to execute their tactic.

 

“Prepare to open shield.”

 

The first transport ship had just taken off. Two X-Wing starfighters flew close by its side. Rieekan and Leia watched in the radar as their ships went up to the sky, through atmosphere until they reached the space.

 

“Stand by ion control.” Leia informed the personnel who was in position to shoot the ion cannon. She waited for the best timing, until their ships were getting near to enemy Stardestroyer. “Fire!”

 

Once again the room went silent as they waited for the result whether the ion was working or not.

 

Then the pilot in the transport ship gave them a confirmation that they had passed the Stardestroyer unharmed and just successfully made a jump to hyperspace.

 

Everyone simultaneously cheered for their first achievement. Only Leia and Rieekan who’s expression didn’t change for slightest bit. That’s true, because there was no reason to celebrate when at the same time they knew that the Empire had finally entered the planet.

 

“Sir, we have detected five Imperial Gozanti cruisers breaking through atmosphere.” One of the monitor personnel looked at General Rieekan. As expected, it didn’t take long for their enemy to make the next move.

 

It finally has started; the invasion. A big one, judging from the cruiser class their enemy had sent, and how many of them. Even though the Rebels got heavy weapons in their defense line, they were aware that AT-AT’s or known as Imperial walkers were troublesome to deal with, especially when they were going to face a dozen.

 

…

 

Jyn didn’t plan to return to the control room, yet. Besides, Leia didn’t seem to notice about her disappearance, or maybe she just didn’t have time to bother about it since there were more important tasks to do.

 

Jyn remained in the hangar, making her way to the Millennium Falcon. She didn’t budge when she heard the announcement that their first transport had gotten away. She knew it wasn’t a win yet, just gaining an upper hand. Yet the people around her seemed to take the news as something to cheer on.

 

“How’s the preparation?” She inquired, chin lifting up to look at Han who was standing in the ramp of the ship.

 

“Good enough to fly.” The smuggler replied confidently. _Seriously, is there a moment this guy to just stop being arrogant?_

 

“But not good enough to last long.” She commented. It didn’t take an expert to know that ship was still in bad shape. “You should just get rid of that ship and get a newer one.”

 

Han scoffed. “Like hell, Erso. This ship may be a junk, but she’s the fastest.”

 

“A junk is still a junk.” She replied.

 

The smuggler rolled his eyes. He knew there would never be an end to argue with Jyn Erso. So instead, he changed the subject. “Is Leia alright?”

 

Jyn was all prepared for another round of banter, yet what the other man said after was not something she expected. Both eyebrows shot up until they hit her hairline. “Yeah, she’s in the control room, I think.”

 

“Can you tell her—“

 

“No.” She quickly said.

 

“I haven’t finished what I wanted to say.” He protested.

 

“I knew what you’re going to say, the answer is no. Go tell her by yourself, you coward. She might appreciate it.” She told him, before her attention turned as the wookiee came into her sight.

 

“So you’re gonna leave today, Chewie?” That earned a roar as a yes from the wookiee. “I hate to say this, but I’m gonna miss you big guy.” She liked Chewie. Even though at first the wookiee was never friendly, but eventually they got along. During free time, Jyn and Bodhi sometimes went to check on Millennium Falcon to see how much the progress. When Han was usually nowhere around that ship, leaving Chewie to do the job by himself, Jyn and Bodhi always tried to help which the wookiee accepted. Oh she would miss the times when she prevented Chewie to strangle poor Bodhi because he accidentally dropped the hydrospanner on the wookiee’s foot, or the times when she had to make herself lose in Dejarik so she would not have to deal with the wookiee’s wrath.

 

When suddenly Chewie wrapped his furry arms around her small frame and pulled her into an awkward hug, Jyn could only chuckle. He never did that before, and Jyn was sure she would never get a hug from a wookiee either. This felt funny, awkward, yet comforting in a way. Because it felt like she was hugging a giant fluffy teddy bear. “Okay, okay, big guy.” She said between laughter as her smaller arms returned the embrace, and patting the wookiee’s back. “Now you’re making me cry.” She joked, and that earned her a wookiee laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I remember Dasakuryo suggested me this; Jyn being hugged by Chewie. Well you got it now xP


	15. We Have to Leave Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have to leave now, Princess Organa.” Rieekan said, now looking worried, because the Imperial troops have entered the base. The base was almost empty at the moment, most of soldiers and officers had been sent to board the last transport ship.

**Chapter Fifteen – We Have to Leave Now**

 

“Echo Station, three-T-Eight. We’re fighting Imperial Walkers. We’ve spotted Imperial Walkers.” Andor’s voice called out from the transmission line that could be heard by everyone inside the command center. And suddenly all activity came to a halt as the personnel behind the screen waiting for Leia to give the next instruction.

 

The Princess took a few steps closer toward the man who had a headphone attached in his head. “How many?” The man complied and delivered Leia’s words. They waited for a few seconds before getting another response from Captain Andor. It appears, there were six AT-AT’s in sight, dozens of AT-ST, and a battalion of Snowtroopers.

 

They wouldn’t be able to hold their enemy that long. Leia had to swallow the bitter truth. “What about the next transport? Get it ready and take off immediately!” She told another staff, while entrusting Rieekan to give command to their ground troops about their battle strategy.

 

“Imperial Walkers on the north ridge. Imperial Walkers on the north ridge.”

 

The words kept repeating from the speaker all over the base. More soldiers were sent outside to strengthen their perimeter. Rogue Squadron was launched to support the ground troops, with their main objective to take down the biggest threat; Walkers. With Luke as the leader, they then split into smaller groups to target different AT-AT’s.

 

In a few minutes, the battle has become intense and everything went downhill. Explosions could be heard everywhere, sometimes their base was shaking each time one of the walkers’ heavy cannons landed a hit. Debris falling, some part of icy walls began to collapse. It was chaos, the heavily injured ones were being taken back inside to be transferred to the next transport, while another group of soldiers came out to join the action, chanting “For the Rebellion!” to boost everyone’s morale.

 

Another transport had gotten away safely, leaving one more ship in their base. The difference was, this time there wasn’t any cheer or sigh of relief. Everyone was in their post, fighting for the cause and for their lives. Almost half of the population had left Hoth behind. The number of troops outside kept decreasing, some were dead, some were injured, and some had been evacuated. The Imperial army was pushing them back. 

 

There was another hit, and this time it destroyed the Rebels’ main generators. The impact was fatal that it made the ground shake, like there was an earthquake. More debris falling, this Echo Base was on the verge of destruction.

 

In the command center, Rieekan and Leia agreed to order the remaining troops to pull back and get to transport ship. However, the situation got worse as they were informed that another Imperial battalion had showed up in their gate. The Rebels’ defense was wiped out.

 

Jyn was present in the room, still not given permission to go on her own to fight. This made her frustrated. She had been spending the last five minutes pacing back and forth like a caged animal, her arms itching to get her blaster to kill as many bucketheads as she could. She wanted to fight, but her order was to guard Leia. She wanted to see if Cassian was alright. She didn’t know what happened out there, whatever it was, it wasn’t on their favor. She had secretly listened that they lost many good soldiers, and that the frontline was like a hell.

 

Despite her anxiety, there was a little relief when she was sure that Bodhi was alright. The command center was still receiving transmission from the remaining of Rogue Squadron, and Bodhi and Shara had checked in.

 

But there was no contact from Cassian. His comm went static. She hadn’t heard his voice to report the situation for half an hour now. _What if he’s badly injured? I need to find him, but.._

 

“We have to leave now, Princess Organa.” Rieekan said, now looking worried, because the Imperial troops have entered the base. The base was almost empty at the moment, most of soldiers and officers had been sent to board the last transport ship.

 

“You go first, General.” She said, glancing at the other woman in the room. “And you, Erso. Go. I’ll catch up soon.”

 

Rieekan hesitated, taking this into consideration. Not liking the idea, but he had no choice to comply. “I’ll keep your word. And if I don’t see you in fifteen minutes, I will send another team to escort you under my order.” That was the least he could do.

 

Leia nodded, Jyn wasn’t sure if she agreed to Rieekan or she just merely nodded to prevent pointless argument. The General left, taking the last few personnel with him. Now it was only Jyn, Leia, one personnel behind the screen, and Threepio. The previously organized room was a total mess. Wire were sparking as they dangled from the ceiling, dust rained down on them, and the ground occasionally shook each time the place received another hit.

 

“Why are you still here, Erso?” Leia turned to face the older woman, arms folded upon her chest.

 

“I won’t leave you behind. Who will protect you if things go wrong?” Jyn countered. She couldn’t see any person here that was capable to fight. She didn’t underestimate Leia, and didn’t consider the Princess as Damsel in Distress. However they both knew that Jyn was a skilled fighter here, and the only one Leia had at the moment. Jyn didn’t need to mention that Cassian told her to protect Leia, because she was the most important figure in the Rebellion. Leia was the hope of many people, she was the main figure that many people admired and looked up to. Jyn knew she needed to keep Leia alive.

 

Apparently Leia realized that the other woman had a point. So she nodded with a huff. “I believe Cassian was the one who told you to do this.”

 

“He did. But I have my own reason; I don’t leave my friend behind.” Jyn could swear she could see Leia’s lips were about to smile.

 

“I just need a few minutes more.” She gestured at the personnel in front of her. “We need to get rid of everything from our database. It takes time.”

 

Now Jyn could understand the reason behind Leia’s decision. It was true, that it could be fatal if the enemy could own their important data. She nodded in agreement, before saying again. “Has Cassian made another contact?”

 

“He hasn’t. I’m sorry.”

 

Jyn tried not to show her expression as in inside she could feel ache in her heart. Fear and desperation was starting to grow inside her. Her mind was playing tricks, overthinking about various scenes that could happen to Cassian in the frontline. She faced away so her back was on the Princess, deciding to take a walk around the room. If Leia noticed this, she didn’t mention it.

 

Jyn’s hand subconsciously was reaching for the kyber crystal that was hidden behind her shirt. Carefully, she enveloped it in her fist, eyes closing as she silently prayed to the Force for Cassian’s safety. She wanted to hope. She wanted to believe that this time, she wasn’t gonna be left behind by someone she truly cared, not again. She had grown attached to him, dependent on his presence. It was something she never had experienced in her life before. There was a name of what she felt, but no, she refused to admit it. Because it was a strong word, and she knew it shouldn’t have been uttered if you didn’t mean it.

 

_He’s alright. He’s still alive. He must._

There were footsteps. Someone, no, it sounded like more than one person. She could also hear the sound of their blaster rifles as they jogged in the ruined hallway. Judging from the sound—that was getting clearer—those uninvited guests were coming toward their way; the command center. The Imperial troops must have known the center and the most important part of this base. This was the sign that Jyn, Leia, and that man—whatever the name was—had to make their leave, now.

 

Jyn’s body was suddenly in alert, ready to fight. Her reflexes initiated the movement; one hand pulled out her blaster—the one she _borrowed_ from Cassian—and aimed at the doorway. She took a deep breath, clearing her own mind. Right now she had to focus on the present. She could worry about him later when she and Leia were safe. She had done this numerous times; to take down a dozen of stormtroopers wouldn’t be a trouble if she got the right momentum. _Oh kriff, I forgot my truncheon._

“Stay right there, Leia. I’ll take care of them by myself.” She told the Princess. She didn’t even care what the other woman would say, whether it was a yes or no. She would do this anyways.

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

 

At last, they showed up. She expected humanly figure with white helmet and armor. Her finger was ready to pull the trigger until she realized that the _uninvited guests_ who were standing in the doorway turned out familiar. This was how she described them. One wore a familiar blue parka, exhaustion written all over his face but his brown eyes were soft. The other one wore common jacket despite the freezing temperature in this place, has a face of nerf-herder. Both men held their blasters ready; Cassian’s was rifle, Han’s was pistol. It seems they had expected the worst as well.

 

“Cassian!” Jyn’s body relax at the sight of him, she had lowered her blaster when it was clear there wasn’t a threat. All of her negative thoughts were gone without a trace. This felt slightly nostalgic. She remembered that moment in Scarif when she thought he was done, but then he miraculously appeared in the top of Citadel tower, saving her life. That was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

 

Her green orbs couldn’t help to scan his appearance. Cassian looked—well, she didn’t know if he was fit or he was injured at the moment. He was panting, yes, but that was normal, especially when you had run. Cassian was very good at masking his pain. However, she couldn’t ask for more right now, she was glad he was alive and walking.

 

“We have to leave now.” Cassian spontaneously went to embrace Jyn as he stated hurriedly. He seemed as worried as her, fearing something bad happened to the other.

 

Just now the smuggler finally could talk to her again. He was walking up to where Leia stood. There was no trace of his usual arrogance in his face. Han looked worried, it was a rare sight. “You alright?” He asked. Leia looked surprised at his arrival. She thought he had left by now.

 

“Why are you still here?”

 

“Heard the command center had been hit.” He answered truthfully.

 

Leia turned away, trying to avoid him. “You’ve got your clearance to leave.” Wasn’t that something eh desperately wanted? To leave the Rebellion for good?

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave.” He didn’t have time for this, so he took steps closer until he was standing close to the Princess. “But first, I’m gonna make sure you’re escorted to the transport with Andor and Erso.”

 

“Princess, we must take the last transport. It’s our only hope.” The Goldenrod stated, while watching the interaction between them. However Leia didn’t seem to listen. She kept giving instruction to the last personnel working in the room.

 

Suddenly there was another blast. Half of the room was collapsing.

 

“Leia. We have to leave now!” Cassian shouted. He and Jyn were already in the hallway, guarding, to make sure their path was sterile from enemy.

 

“We don’t have much time! They’re coming!” Jyn added.

 

“Come on!” Han grabbed Leia’s arm and gave her a look. Save their silly pride for later, right now they had to leave or their life was at a stake. Surprisingly Leia didn’t resist, she silently complied and told the personnel to go catch the last transport and give the clearance to leave.

 

“You can go.” Leia told Han as they all had left the command center behind. “Me, Andor, and Erso can handle this by ourselves.”

 

Han rolled eyes in annoyance. He was about to say something before a group of troopers showed up in the end of hallway. “Shit.” Rather than letting go of Leia’s arm, he kept the hold and tug her to different direction while Cassian and Jyn were dealing with the troopers.

 

“Where is he going to take her? The transport ship is in other way.” Cassian said, as he shot every snowtrooper in sight. They could easily take the group down, however, another group showed up. And this time their opponents were more prepared. And it forced the two Rebels to retreat, having no choice but to follow where Han and Leia went.

 

They were running for their lives, including Threepio, who was keeping close to Han and Leia.

 

“I don’t know!” Jyn shouted, blaster bolts were flying near them, making them unable to get a proper aim to fire back. They had no choice but run and fire back randomly to prevent their enemy to get a clear aim at them.

 

“Do you have any grenade left?”

 

“I think I do.” She admitted. They hid in a corner to catch breath.

 

“Blow them up.” He ordered.

 

“Right.” She threw it and when it exploded, the result was more than what they expected. The walls and ceiling were collapsing too, blocking the way. It gave them good and bad news. The good one was, their enemy couldn’t catch up with them. The bad one was, they lost their way to the transport ship they were supposed to go. _Shit._

 

She almost missed it, when a metal rod from the ceiling was about to fall on Cassian. Impulsively her free hand quickly moved to catch Cassian’s arm and pulled him toward her before the object fell, emitting a loud clanking noise.

 

That was close.

 

Cassian looked surprised at what had just happened. He blinked at the metal rod that could end his life if it hit his head. It was Jyn who saved him, and he mentally cursed to himself for being so careless. He was a spy for Force sake, he should have been better to observe his surroundings.

 

“You okay?” Jyn said breathlessly. Well she didn’t really need an answer, since she was sure he wasn’t harmed.

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” He spontaneously shifted his hand from her hold, so they ended up holding each other hands with their fingers entwined. For a second they just exchanged soft smiles as if they weren’t in life or death situation, before the reality kicked in and they continued running.

 

Thankfully they haven’t lost track with Han and the others. It was actually easy to discover which way from the sound of Threepio who kept babbling about things that came into his circuit. Hate to admit this, but just now Jyn could finally give that damned protocol droid a credit for being helpful for once in probably million years.

 

The duo eventually caught up with them. They were in different hangar where the Millennium Falcon was located. It was confusing at first, but soon they could understand that there was no other choice. They couldn’t find a safe way to the transport ship. Imperial troops had filled this place, and unfortunately they started to find them, this time bringing heavy cannons with them.

 

There was no time to discuss or question about Han’s _generous suggestion_ to take Cassian, Jyn, and Leia with him. Wherever they would go after this was not their concern at the moment. They had to take off now or they would be captured or killed.

 

Like it or not, this piece of junk was their only ticket to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how this turned out, probably not like you expected (That Cass and Jyn followed Han not went to the transport ship). Well.. I hope this doesn't disappoint :)


	16. Ready For the Lightspeed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re leaving! 1.. 2..”
> 
> Nothing happened. Once again the hyperdrive failed to work. They were in the same spot.

**Chapter Sixteen – Ready For The Lightspeed?**

 

“Punch it!” Jyn heard Han giving the cue to Chewie.

 

The Millennium Falcon ascended to the sky, leaving the destruction—which they previously called a base—behind. In different circumstances, she was sure that getting a chance to leave this frozen planet would be pleasant. There was nothing good that place offered. Just like Yavin IV, Hoth wasn’t even considered as her home. She wasn’t gonna miss the place, just the memories she had made there in this short period. The quiet times she and Cassian spent in the corner, talking and enjoying the Correlian wine she had smuggled from the storage room. The times when she enjoyed her meal with her friends in the mess hall like Shara, Bodhi, Luke, Han, and other Rogue Squadron pilots. Sometimes she wondered if this was real, that finally she found place where she belonged, surrounded by the ones who would be willingly to watch her back.

 

Now the Rebel Alliance was scattered. She knew that it was delusional if she thought everyone she knew would meet again safely in the rendezvous point. Some of her friends might have survived the evacuation, but that doesn’t mean they would meet again anytime soon, especially when they had to split their forces to hide from Empire’s sight. She would never know when she could see Bodhi, Shara, Luke, and the guys from Rogue Squadron. The least she could do was hoping that everyone could make it alive and well.

 

The cockpit of Millennium Falcon felt crowded. Han and Chewie were navigating the Falcon out of Hoth’s atmosphere. Leia and Jyn sat on the remaining seats behind the pilot and co-pilot seat. Threepio stood near the doorway, babbling about things that everyone ignored. From Jyn’s observation, this ship was not even ready. The condition was far different from what she recalled when the first day she stepped on this ship. She noticed how some panels were not working, and Han only got lucky to manage to activate them after hitting them first with his fist.

 

Entering the space doesn’t mean they were out of trouble. This ship was being surrounded by not one or two, but three Star Destroyers as if their enemy had been waiting for them after failing horribly to capture the previous Rebels transport cruisers. It didn’t take long until TIE squadrons coming toward their way, intending to take no prisoners from the way they simultaneously opened fire when the Millennium Falcon was in range.

 

“They’re getting closer!” Jyn exclaimed as she watched Han doing his best to dodge every laser blast aimed at his ship. They could feel that every now and then the ship got hit, and the impact shook the ship hard enough that Jyn could hear some of objects in the lounge area fell over.

 

“Seriously! Just punch it!” Jyn said, getting impatient. Kriff, they wouldn’t last long if they kept going like this, especially since the deflector shield wasn’t working properly. She wondered if Han was doing this on purpose to demonstrate his skill to impress Leia. If he did, Jyn swore she would want to break his nose. No kidding.

 

“Shut up Erso!” Han countered. This thing consumed all of his focus, and the last thing he needed was any distraction. “I’m trying to keep everyone alive here.”

 

“Then why don’t you jump to hyperspace! Make it simpler.” Leia added sarcastically.

 

“Oh yeah?” Han quickly retorted, without sparing a glance to Leia. He hadn’t finished the calculation and where their next destination would be. He had good reason. But since these women behind him were getting fussy, well let’s give them what they wanted then. “Watch this.”

 

His hand pushed the lever.

 

They could only hear the engine’s roar rose for a few seconds before it died down. They didn’t feel the sudden change of their ship’s speed, and there was no familiar blue streaks view ahead of them. All they could see the windshield was the same endless space they were in.

 

“Watch what?!” Leia snapped with a mix of frustration and panic at the fact that they couldn’t escape.

 

Han looked confused. The previous hint of smugness in his face had faded without a trace, in fact his face turned a little pale. For a brief moment he just rechecked the panel in case if there was a button he hadn’t activated before he usually made the jump to hyperspace. “Something is not right.”

 

“We can see that. Clearly.” The Princess snarled.

 

“This junk won’t get us anywhere.” Jyn rolled her eyes, before the ship received another laser blast from one lucky TIE Fighter in their tail.

 

“Calm down ladies. We can still outmaneuver them!” Han responded, his mind worked hard to find a new solution to get them out of this mess. He had a few guesses that there must be something in the hyperdrive. To fix it, he would need some time, and definitely not when they were being targeted by TIE Fighters.

 

“Why are we still here?” Cassian emerged in the cockpit. No one, even Jyn actually noticed that he hadn’t been present until now.

 

“Ask this laser brain.” Leia commented.

 

“Unfortunately, Captain, the hyperdrive isn’t working.” Han said the obvious.

 

Cassian ran his gloved hand to his hair in frustration. If only he knew they would be like this, he would never agree to let Leia and Jyn travel with this ship. “I’ll go to gun bay and take care of the TIE’s.” He turned to leave but Han’s voice stopped him.

 

“Andor! Wait!”

 

Cassian’s attention turned to Han, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Take over. I’ll try to fix this ship.”

 

Cassian stood still in his spot, his eyes moving to Leia, asking for her permission. Leia didn’t say a word, but giving the answer with a nod. And that was the only permission he needed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“You know how to fly this thing?” Han got up from his feet anyway, telling Chewbacca to follow him to the main area hold for assistance.

 

“He can.” Jyn spoke up, claiming the co-pilot seat. “We’re good here. Go fix this mess.”

 

…

 

This felt like _Deja vu_.

 

Jyn recalled the time after Scarif where she and Cassian luckily found an Imperial shuttle and stole it. Cassian was dying that day, leaving Jyn to pilot the ship to Takodana to hide and recover for a few days before they made their surprising return to the Rebel base. And of course not forgetting the trip back to Yavin with their replacement ship they bought in Takodana.

 

Millennium Falcon was indeed faster than U-Wing. This ship was better in maneuver. However their enemy was very persistent, that they kept chasing them even though they had already left Hoth far behind. Right now only one Star Destroyer left behind them, and just one squadron of TIE. They were also lucky that this ship hasn’t blown up into pieces.

 

“Cassian.” Jyn made a motion to the view ahead of them. There were Asteroid fields, and they were about to enter that area if they didn’t turn back. “Do you know what I’m thinking about?” She continued.

 

Cassian caught a glimpse of her beside him, nodding. In fact, he was also thinking about that. It would be reckless and suicidal. He could imagine if Kay was present, his droid would protest and give them the horrible probabilities if they kept going. Well, doing something reckless like this was not the first for Cassian and Jyn right?

 

“We don’t have any choice, do we?” He said.

 

“I’m afraid we don’t.”

 

“Hold on.” He took a deep breath, and increased the speed forward, bringing the ship toward the Asteroids field.

 

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Leia said in confusion, though she didn’t need any answer as she soon figured out from how their ship was now approaching the Asteroids not evading it. “Are you two serious?!”

 

“Yes.” Jyn said simply.

 

Leia was about to protest until she heard a loud noise from the main area hold, followed by Han’s cry in pain. Curiosity and probably concern was what changed her mind, as the Princess got up instead and decided to see if Han was alright. “If you get us killed, I will hunt you both down in the afterlife.” With that she left, Threepio followed her suit.

 

Whether it was minutes or hours, the situation was crucial. They were in the middle of asteroid field, trying to trick the TIE Fighters behind them. While Cassian was concentrating to avoid crashing the ship, Jyn’s role was to shoot the asteroids in their path. This plan seemed to work as most of the TIE’s behind them failed to evade the asteroids, resulting to their own demise.

 

When Han, Leia, and Chewbacca returned to cockpit, it was when the Millennium Falcon finally coming out from the asteroid fields.

 

“Didn’t expect your boyfriend got some skill.” Han patted Jyn’s shoulder. Jyn could only send him a glare as she got up from her own seat.

 

They switched seats, now letting Han and Chewie to take them to hyperspace. That if they had managed to fix it. Jyn noticed that Leia was rather quiet, unlike an hour (or two) ago. She wasn’t focused, in fact she looked… flustered. This was the first time Leia displayed this expression, and Jyn wondered what the hell happened to her. Must be something to do with Han, whether those two had another heated arguments that this time she lost, or maybe there was something else. _Well, that doesn’t really matter anyway._

“Ready for the light speed?” Han exclaimed. It was odd, even with the mess they were in, this guy’s mood was a little lighter.

 

“Star Destroyer ahead!” Cassian warned, pointed ahead where the large Imperial ship coming toward their way.

 

“Again?!” Jyn shouted in disbelief. “I thought we had left them behind.”

 

“They might have figured out the end of the Asteroid fields.” Cassian responded.

 

“We’re leaving! 1.. 2..”

 

Nothing happened.

 

Once again the hyperdrive failed to work.

 

They were in the same spot.

 

“That’s not fair.” Said Han. Leia rolled her eyes, but she didn’t say a thing.

 

“You gotta be kidding me!” Jyn snapped, balling her hands into fists to hold herself not to hit the smuggler.

 

“It’s not my fault!” Han defended. It seems the Force was pulling a joke on them. He was sure that he had tried to fix it at least for one more use. But why wasn’t it working?

 

“Well.. great. Now we’re stuck here while being followed by a kriffing Star Destroyer.” She made excessive motion with her arms.

 

Surely by now he got a horrible headache because of the stress. “Captain, I suggest you to keep your girl quiet.” Han said in frustration, directing his statement to Cassian which made Jyn glance at him as if saying _Don’t_. Not that Cassian had any intention to listen to Han, in fact Cassian was silent and thoughtful as he tried to think of a solution than joining the argument. He needed to keep his head cool.

 

“We don’t have time for this.” Cassian finally spoke up, which Leia agreed.

 

“Do you have any suggestion, Cassian?” The Princess inquired.

 

“I do, but probably as stupid as entering the asteroid fields.” This gained everyone’s attention, they all silently prodded him to continue, say whatever idea he got. “Turn this ship around.”

 

Han’s eyebrows shot up, his lips parted in shock. “Andor. A Star Destroyer is right behind us.” Clearly, he now thought Cassian had lost his mind.

 

“That’s the idea.”

 

“You’re going to attack them?” Jyn asked in disbelief.

 

Threepio also interrupted. “Captain, we just lost the main rear deflector shield. One more direct hit on the back quarter, then we’re done for.”

 

“We are not going to attack them, but let them think we are. There’s a blind spot in that ship that we can use to hide. We stay there for a while. If they follow the standard procedure, they will dump their garbage before heading off to lightspeed, then we are safe to go.” The Captain explained. Everyone, except Threepio, came to realization that this was a good idea.

 

Jyn gazed up at him, there was the same smile on her face like the moment when he said _welcome home_ to her in the hangar of Yavin IV. She was slowly closing the distance, leaning up as if she was about to kiss him. But she didn’t, even though she admitted that she wanted to do that right now. “Brilliant, Cass.” She said that instead with a whisper.

 

Cassian blinked. It wasn’t because that he thought for a second that she was about to kiss him in front of their friends. It was because of what she just called his name. Jyn never called him _Cass_ before. To be honest, no one had ever given him that kind of nickname whatsoever. Everyone always called him _Cassian_. The way Jyn spoke it was different too. It was so soft and rather affectionate. Cassian’s fingers twitched as there was an urge to use them to tuck her wild bangs behind her ear.

 

It was Han’s voice that interrupted the small moment between Cassian and Jyn. “I’m gonna draw all power on the front shield. Hang on.”

 

Once again the goldenrod spoke. This damned droid apparently was in panic. “Sir, the odds of surviving a direct assault from a Star Destroyer is—“

 

“Shut up!” That was Leia.

 

The Millennium Falcon turned from its previous course, and went straight forward the incoming enemy ship. The Star Destroyer kept on firing their blasters at them. All Han did was to evade every laser blast, and follow Cassian’s guidance, trusting the other man’s decision about this. Eventually the ship came into a stop, attached to the back portion of Star Destroyer. They then powered down the ship, to avoid getting detected into the enemy’s radar.

 

“I really don’t see how that is going to help. Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances! The Empire might be gracious enough to—“ Leia had enough, she shut Threepio down so that droid would stop panicking.

 

“You should have turned it off since we left Hoth.” Jyn commented.

 

“She’s right. I suppose its circuits got damaged. Goldenrod has been overreacting.” Han agreed.

 

“Lucky I haven’t shot that droid, yet.” Jyn added, before looking up as she noticed there were a few more Star Destroyers in sight. “They must be thinking we left to hyperspace.” Jyn muttered.

 

“The plan is working so far.” Han said, pointing at the Star Destroyers that were moving. “See. Andor was right, they are breaking their formation. That means they plan to jump to hyperspace.”

 

“Exactly. Just wait a little more.” Cassian said, claiming the co-pilot seat as Chewie was being told by Han to check the back of the ship.

 

“So what’s our next move after this? I suppose we can’t even reach the rendezvous point with the current situation.” Jyn asked.

 

“We gotta find a safe port somewhere around here.” Said Cassian.

 

“I think I have an idea.” This time it was Han.

 

“Mind telling us?” Leia replied, moving neared towards Han’s seat. Jyn, on the other hand, leaned on the seat which Cassian occupied, arms both crossed over her chest.

 

Han opened the monitor that could identify the nearest planets and systems within the Millennium Falcon’s reach, letting the others take a look at it too. “We’re in Anoat system.”

 

“Anoat system?” Leia said thoughtfully, a frown appeared in her forehead.

 

“There’s not much there.” Leia commented.

 

“Actually—“ Han halted himself from pushing on the buttons. “Lando.”

 

“Lando system?” Jyn looked at Han in confusion.

 

“No. Lando is not a system, he’s a man; Lando Calrissian. He’s a card player, gambler, scoundrel.” He paused to glance at Leia. “You’d like him.”

 

“That’s Bespin.” Cassian pointed at the monitor. Fortunately he recognized the coordinate. He remembered a few years ago he was sent to gather intel there.

 

Han then told them about Lando, assuring them that Lando was his friend, he knew the man. Still, it wasn’t enough to convince Cassian, Jyn, and Leia.

 

“Are you sure about this, Solo? We never know whose side he’s on. We can’t risk Leia’s safety.” Jyn reminded Han. There was Rebel main figure inside this ship and Jyn could tell that the Empire would pay high to anyone who could cooperate with them to capture someone like Leia Organa.

 

Before Han could respond, Leia spoke up. “Do you trust him?”

 

“No. But I know he’s got no love for the Empire.” Han said confidently as if he was completely certain about that. Leia seemed satisfied with this, so Cassian and Jyn had to agree as well despite still not being sure about this Lando guy.

 

They could feel the Star Destroyer was beginning to move, it was a sign that this ship was about to dispose the garbage. “Stand by.” Cassian warned. They all gripped on the nearest object that was in reach, but for Jyn, she gripped Cassian’s arm for safety.

 

“Detach.” Han announced. With that the Falcon began to float away from the Imperial ship. They all watched as the Star Destroyer began to shrink from their visions.

 

“You do have your moments.” Leia said softly close to Han’s ear, showing him a small smile. “Not many of them, but you do have them.” She added, then gave him a peck on the cheek before going back to her spot; something that didn’t go unnoticed by Jyn.


	17. You Might Want to Rejoin Us in the Cockpit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without the jump to hyperspace, their course to Bespin would take some moment. But they could take it, since it would give them time to breathe after all the stress they had dealt since Hoth. Whether it was the Force behind them or a pure luck, somehow they managed to get through the obstacles. It wasn’t achievement, or something they could be proud of. It was only survival. Hence, they deserved this temporary peaceful moment without being chased by Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present you more Rebel Captain moment here ;;)

**Chapter Seventeen – You Might Want to Rejoin Us in the Cockpit**

 

Without the jump to hyperspace, their course to Bespin would take some moment. But they could take it, since it would give them time to breathe after all the stress they had dealt since Hoth. Whether it was the Force behind them or a pure luck, somehow they managed to get through the obstacles. It wasn’t achievement, or something they could be proud of. It was only survival. Hence, they deserved this temporary peaceful moment without being chased by Empire.

 

Jyn managed to follow Cassian as he silently snuck away and headed straight to crew quarters, leaving Han, Leia, and _offline_ Threepio in the cockpit. Meanwhile Chewie was nowhere to be seen. The wookiee must be on the back of the ship, doing repairs.

 

“Cassian?” Jyn poked her head in the crew quarters, finding him in the corner rummaging something inside the box. His head moved toward the source of the voice in the doorway after he heard his name being called. For a second Jyn could see he had that emotionless mask on his face before it was replaced by the real Cassian she knew.

 

“Does Leia send you to get me back to the cockpit?” He questioned.

 

She shook her head. “No. Actually I think she’s fine with lesser company at the moment.” She didn’t need to ask for his permission if she could join him. Because she could see from how his eyes, that her presence was welcomed.

 

“I noticed.” He said, even though he wasn’t smiling but she could hear the mild amusement in his tone. It confirmed that he was also noticing the change between the smuggler and the Princess.

 

“I guess, that’s why we simultaneously left them alone huh?” Jyn mildly joked.

 

Cassian’s lips twitched slightly. “I suppose so.”

 

Besides wouldn’t it a win-win situation for them? That now they could also spend little time alone since last night?

 

Jyn took a few steps more inside, hearing the door swooshed close. She chose one of the bunks and sat down. She watched as Cassian was like looking for something useful from the box. Just now she realized that they didn’t manage to bring anything, they left all of their belongings—even though they didn’t own much—behind. What they brought was what they wore at the moment and their blasters, that’s all. Jyn couldn’t help to wonder when they arrive at Bespin, with them still wearing something for cold temperature. That would definitely steal attention and raise suspicion for some.

 

Thinking about Hoth..

 

“What happened out there in the perimeter?” She had been waiting to ask this to him. Because it must have gone very wrong, and she almost thought he was not gonna make it when his comm went static for no reason.

 

The question she threw startled him. Cassian halted, turning to stare at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion.  Their eyes locked, and somehow he easily understood that she meant when they were at Hoth, when he was deployed to hold the perimeter.

 

“Your comm went static.” She continued. “I thought I had lost you.”

 

His eyes went softer in understanding. _Oh, that_. Well he got some explanation behind it. “There was an explosion near my post. It didn’t hit me, but the shockwave was enough to throw me away. I lost my comm.”

 

He watched her eyes scanning over him more intensively, searching for possible injuries he might be hiding. “Did you get hurt?”

 

“I’m fine, Jyn.” He stubbornly said, after swallowing thickly. The last thing he wanted was to make her worry.

 

“Cassian.” She pried, because like hell she would let it pass easily. “I noticed that you weren’t present in the cockpit when we took off. You tended your injury first, didn’t you?”

 

Cassian’s eyes widened at the fact how her guess was very accurate. How she noticed. Getting up, he walked over to sit beside her in the bunk. “It’s nothing serious.” He assured, one hand reaching for hers which she accepted without hesitation. “I’ve been in much much worse situation.” Technically it was true, and she knew that he meant his previous grave injury he got from Scarif.

“I know.” She slowly intertwined their fingers together, squeezing his hand gently, not sure whether she was trying provide comfort to him or to herself. “But that doesn’t mean that I won’t fuss a bit about what happen.” Her worry green eyes were looking deeply into his brown ones.

 

Cassian had been living for twenty years as a soldier and spy. He never allowed himself to be attached to someone. He thought it was better that way. So when he died, or when someone he cared died, it wouldn’t hurt. But everything changed when Jyn came to his life, like she slowly brought back the Cassian before war; Cassian Andor who had heart.

 

He didn’t deny that she changed him for better ever since they met. She always had that effect on him, and it wasn’t bad at all. Maybe the effect was mutual, seeing how much they openly showed that they cared for each other, despite their lack experience in relationship. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Jyn was actually this caring toward him. He bet no one would have thought that behind Jyn’s tough façade, she had a very soft heart, that she cared a lot.

 

He learned that she was as protective as him.

 

“Just bruises and scratches here and there, it will fade in a week.” He told her the truth, and he let her see it in his eyes that he wasn’t hiding anything. He had enough regret lying and betraying her in Eadu. He didn’t want to break her established trust on him. “I guess I was a little lucky that I landed on a thick snow.”

 

For a few seconds, she was looking at him skeptically, but in the end she did believe him. Because there was no hint of lies in what his face displayed. Her body gradually relaxed, a soft smile of relief was appearing in her face as she nodded. “If you need help—“

 

“I know.” He said with a smile. _I know that I have you._

 

Cassian moved closer, his free hand slid up to cradle her jaw, thumb caressing the smooth skin of her face. The way he looked at her, was filled with emotions. It reminded her when they were in that elevator. It felt so intimate, as if he was looking straight into her soul. She was drawn to his soft brown eyes, like a moth attracted to the flame. Her heart was thumping loudly, she could feel warmth in her core, and suddenly the galaxy went silent except the sound of their steady breath.

 

There was that same urge to say _those words_ to him, and she started to believe that she was gonna mean it, that maybe this was exactly what she felt for him. However, she didn’t have the guts. Because deep down she was afraid that maybe it was only her who had fallen this deep.

 

But action spoke louder than words, and they were better at that than expressing through verbal. They both leaned in, closing the remaining space between them until their lips were connected. The kiss this time was kept slow, gentle, and intimate. It was unlike their previous lip locks ever since they were together. This time, they both were relishing the taste of each other’s lips, committing the shape to their memory. They kissed as if they had all the time in the galaxy, as if there was no war to be fought.

 

Jyn’s arms had slowly made their way to wrap around his neck and pulled him closer as the kiss deepened. Her fingers toyed with the hair on the back of his head. She could feel Cassian’s palm still rested on her cheek, thumb rubbing her skin in random pattern. His other arm had snaked around her waist securely.

 

The room was quiet, only the sound of their moist lips brushing against each other mixed with occasional hum of pleasure and content that echoed in the room. Jyn wasn’t sure who started it first, but they ended up using tongue as the kiss got more passionate. This was new experience, she never have guessed there were more to explore in kissing than just lips brushing each other. She might not admit out loud, but she liked it. They both liked it.

 

When their lungs screamed for air, no matter how much they wanted to keep kissing, they had to break the kiss. They only pulled back a little, keeping their foreheads pressed. When Cassian opened his eyes, he caught hers already gazing at him. He could find the passion in her eyes, and he swore his eyes showed the same. They both ignored how their cheeks reddened because of the new kind of intimacy they were sharing.

 

Still, no words were needed.

 

Jyn was feeling overwhelmed by this, that she wondered if she would melt. If that was even possible. She never imagined anyone could make her feel like she was special.

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

 

“Shut up.” She said, trying to sound like she didn’t take that compliment, yet her smile betrayed her voice. He would never know how much effect he had given her.

 

Cassian moved to capture her slightly swollen lips again, but then the door swished open. A sharp gasp was heard. It was Leia and she quickly looked away, probably hiding the blush that now present in her face.  If Leia knew there was a couple currently making out, she would definitely wait outside until they were done. This felt awkward, no matter if she was technically their superiors. Behind her status, she was still a young woman after all. However she soon regained her composure, and cleared her throat.

 

“I apologize for interrupting. I guess, I’ll give you two minutes to finish whatever it is you two are doing.” She said after clearing her throat, still looking anywhere but them.

 

“We’re done here.” Jyn had turned her head toward the younger woman. She mentally groaned at the interruption, for bringing her back to reality after she was drowned in bliss. No matter how much Jyn tried to sound casual, the annoyance was still somewhat obvious in her tone. One of Cassian’s hands—that previously rested on her face—had moved away by now, and she had missed that touch already.

 

“We’re arriving.” Leia informed. “You might want to rejoin us in the cockpit.”

 

 _Oh right_.

 

“Thank you, Leia. We’ll be there in two minutes.” It was Cassian to reply. Even if Cassian was disappointed by the interruption, he could maintain cool and friendly.

 

…

 

Jyn had never visited Bespin before.

 

The scenery of this planet was different from what she used to. Even if they were still in the sky, the clouds emitted the compliment of magnificence. The sun illuminated the sky, giving out the hues of soft red, orange, and yellow. Jyn was fascinated, and her curiosity made him want to know what she could see down there.

 

Cassian was assisting Han to pilot this ship as Chewie was still not finished with his task in the back of the ship. On their radar, there were two ships tagging them. They had no choice but to follow what they were told to if they didn’t want to get shot in the sky. Han had tried to talk his way with confidence to the voice from the other line, however he was failing as they didn’t seem to believe Han.

 

“Not really friendly huh?” Jyn said sarcastically.

 

“They just don’t recognize us, yet.” Han replied, trying to sound that everything under his control while hiding the fact that he was starting to doubt that this plan could work.

 

Suddenly..

 

“Permission granted to land on platform 3-2-7.” The person through the transmission line said which garnered a sigh of relief from Han.

 

“See! Nothing to worry about.” Han said to Cassian and Jyn, of course with his usual smugness as if everything went as he expected. “We go way back; Lando and I.”

 

“Who’s worrying?” Leia asked, glancing at Han.

 

“Them.” Han said with a smirk, and Jyn could only roll her eyes.

 

The ship began to to grow closer to the element that was floating midair. Judging by the multiple lights and buildings, Jyn assumed that this must be a city on the clouds. “I have never been here before. This place, it’s quite impressive.” She spoke to Cassian softly, almost like a whisper so it was only him who could hear.

 

Cassian diverted his attention to her who was standing close behind his seat. “There are numerous impressive places in the galaxy.” He commented. “Ever heard Naboo?”

 

“Yes.” She admitted, resting a hand on his shoulder. “But never know what it’s like.”

 

One of his hands lifted up to rest on top of hers on his shoulder. “When this is all over, I’ll take you there.” He promised, and he meant it.

 

That was enough to make her green eyes shine even brighter, and she was smiling appreciatively. The fact that Cassian was talking about small future plan with her gave her hope. It made her determine to survive through this war so she could get a chance to see a more peaceful time with him. “I’d like that.”

 

Unbeknownst by them, this time it was Han and Leia who watched them. It seemed the conversation between Cassian and Jyn wasn’t that quiet as they thought it was.

 

“Planning on honeymoon already?” Han teased, receiving a smack in the arm from Leia afterwards. The Princess gave a glare as if saying _You just ruined their moment_.

 

Cassian and Jyn’s head turned to the smuggler, both glaring with Cassian’s was more like a dark murderous glare. But for Jyn, it wasn’t her if she didn’t make a comeback.

 

“Yeah, something like that. So we could be away from those we refer as ‘Nerf-Herders’.” She bit back. And this comment almost made Leia laugh as she saw the facial expression Han displayed.

 

Han was about to throw another response but deciding to against it. “Be glad that you’re on my good side, Erso.” Was what he said as he maneuvered the ship to land on the given spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one or two chapters left. *smirks*


	18. Something is Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They followed Lando through his abode. Jyn and Cassian both observed the surrounding in each step they made. They were walking in the hallway, employees walked pass them every now and then. Still there wasn’t any sign yet about Empire’s presence. Everything seemed alright, and Lando was really friendly that he welcomed them without asking too much question.
> 
> This was why something was not right.
> 
> Cassian knew that. It was suspicious how the host was trying to make them so comfortable here, to make them lower their guard down. In a kinder galaxy, this gesture would be considered as a polite act to welcome your guest. However, the galaxy was not like that. Not at the moment. People usually would be nice when they had something in mind, when they wanted something in return. You couldn’t find anyone who was very nice to stranger, it was one against million.

**Chapter Eighteen – Something is Not Right**

 

Once Millennium Falcon landed on the reserved platform, everyone gathered up in the main area to gather things that was necessary. They were in foreign place, even though Han claimed that he got a friend here. To go out there without weapon would feel naked.

 

“I still don’t think that we should trust your friend.” Cassian said.

 

“We shouldn’t.” Han clarified. “The last time I saw him was years ago. I don’t know if he has changed.” By this he meant Lando’s political view.

 

“There’s no sign of Imperial presence so far. If the Empire controlled this place, we should have encountered TIE Fighters instead.” Jyn commented, checking over her blaster before setting it on the holster in her thigh. For some reason, she felt the absence of her truncheon was discomforting. She mentally scolded herself for forgetting to keep it close to her. Blasters worked effectively to deal with her enemy, however truncheon was like an extension of her own limb and it was more effective and close quarter combat.

 

“Keep our eyes open and stick together. If we find any suspicious activity then we better find a way to leave this planet immediately.” Said Cassian. He had removed his parka, now only wearing his Rebellion issue jacket with his insignia.

 

The sound of the ramp being opened by Chewie was heard by them in the main area. It was time for them to move and disembark from this ship. “Leave the talking to me. At least Lando will recognize me, even though I can’t be certain if he will consider me as enemy or not.”

 

Cassian and Jyn nodded in unison

 

“What if this is a trap?” Leia inquired.

 

“We’ll protect you at any cost.” Jyn answered, she could hear Leia mutter about her able to take care of herself.

 

…

 

Han was the first to walk down the ramp with the rest followed afterwards. Cassian stood in front of Leia while Jyn positioned behind her, both had their blaster ready on their hands as they were shielding Leia from any possible ambush.

 

The platform was empty. There wasn’t anyone around. This raised Cassian and Jyn’s suspicion, making them scan their surroundings to find if there was a sniper marking them like a predator cornering its prey. Confusion washed over Han, as it was obvious from how his facial expression reflected.

 

“I don’t like this.” Leia muttered.

 

“Not one of us like this.” Jyn agreed.

 

“What would you like?” Han asked, mainly aimed at Leia who was staring intently into his eyes.

 

“Well, they did let us land.” Cassian said matter-of-factly with a careless shrug.

 

Han emitted a sigh, before looking at Cassian, to Jyn, to Leia. “Guys, look. Don’t worry; everything is gonna be fine. Trust me.”

 

“Since when did you fail us?” Jyn muttered sarcastically, something that the smuggler ignored when the door behind them opened.

 

There, stood several men, led by another man in blue wearing some sort of cape. Jyn assumed it was that Lando guy Han talked about. And from how it seemed, she could tell that Lando guy was rich or he just got the authority in this place.

 

The atmosphere was not getting any lighter as the faces and the body language of the host didn’t show any sign of being friendly. It was like they were ready to capture them or worse; kill them in this damned platform.

 

Lando Calrissian maintained his skeptical expression even when Han greeted him and talked about things that Cassian and Jyn couldn’t really catch. For a second it was like a hopeless conversation with only Han that acted like meeting an old friend while Lando looked like he was ready to shoot Han. It stayed like that, until suddenly the man gave Han a tight friendly hug which instantly made the growing tension disappear.

 

At least they weren’t about to get slaughtered in this platform, yet. Han and Lando were currently talking like a reunion between old friends. He was giving explanation behind his visit, that his ship needed repairs.

 

Jyn and Cassian relaxed slightly after Leia gestured them to do so. Since the host was not showing any hostility, it was indeed wise for them if he put their blaster back on the holster. If not, of course the host would think they were up to no good in this planet.

 

Han then called up Leia to come closer toward him as he wanted to introduce the Princess to Lando. Cassian stopped Leia before she could move. It was based on his instinct, and years of experience in espionage that he feared it could be a trap. It was dangerous if Leia got that close with people they couldn’t be sure which side they were on. Leia was well known in the galaxy, many could recognize her name, and many would know that she was a part of Rebel Alliance. “It’s too risky.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Leia said to Cassian. “Just watch my back. If you notice any indication of attack, you have my permission to prevent it with any method that is necessary. Understood?”

 

“Yes.” Cassian swallowed thickly. This wasn’t good, but Leia had given him that order, so he had no choice but stay back and watch.

 

With Jyn, they watched as Leia walked up with her chin up to where Han and Lando stood. “I bet.. he’ll try to hit on Leia at some point.” Jyn gave Cassian a glance as she spoke in almost like a whisper.

 

“Why do you think like that?” Cassian replied, though his eyes were locked on Leia, Lando and his men. He didn’t dare to miss any movement the host made.

 

“Scroundrels.” She explained. “Similar like Han.”

 

He caught a glimpse at Jyn’s face. She was having her attention on the host too, studying them. When he refocused his gaze on them, it turned out Jyn’s guess was right. He couldn’t really catch what Lando said, but from the way that man threw smile and acting like a gentleman to Leia. That man held Leia’s hand respectably and pressed a kiss on the back of Leia’s hand which she returned with a fake polite smile.

 

“You’re right. Let’s hope he doesn’t notice your presence.” He spontaneously commented. And he regretted that the second after.

 

Jyn turned abruptly, looking up at him with a gaze that mixed with amusement and disbelief. “I never thought you are the kind of jealous man, Cass.” She couldn’t help to tease him, especially when she found that he looked a little embarrassed after what he said. He must have said that accidentally, she was certain.

 

“Not jealous.” He quickly denied. “Just concerned that guy will have a broken nose if he dares to do that to you. _Nice one, Cassian. But it still won’t convince her_.

 

“Sure. Not jealous. Sure.”

 

“And who are they?” Asked Lando as he pointed at where Cassian and Jyn stood near the ramp of Millennium Falcon.

 

“They’re with us.” Han explained. But then thinking that the explanation wasn’t convincing enough, so he continued. “You know she’s a big deal here. They are her personal bodyguard, Captain Andor and Sergeant Erso.” He said, earning a nod from Leia as she agreed what Han said. For a second Lando frowned a little as if recognizing Erso name somewhere, though in the end he let it drop.

“I promise you it’s just them. The Rebellion doesn’t have any business here. The reason behind our visit is to get a new part for our ship.” Leia added. One of her strong point was she was good when being diplomatic.

 

Now it was clear that they weren’t going to kill each other, Leia motioned Cassian and Jyn to join them. As a good guest, of course they shouldn’t be rude. They better introduced themselves properly.

 

“I’m Lando Calrissian, administrator of this Facility.” He introduced himself, giving Cassian a nod, while Jyn on the other hand was given a more-than-friendly smile as her hand was being taken and kissed.

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Jyn replied with a very fake smile, her voice sounded forced that was enough to let Lando, or anyone, know that she wasn’t comfortable to this. In inside, she was trying her best not to pull her hand away and break Lando’s nose to give him lesson that Jyn wasn’t some girl he should mess with. However, she knew if she did that it would only endanger Cassian and the others’ lives. She couldn’t risk that. So she let it pass as long as Lando didn’t try anything stupid with her. She couldn’t help to glance at Cassian next to her, expecting something interesting from his expression. But all she could find was his blank spy mask. How disappointing.

 

Han scoffed at the sight, just like when Lando did the same stunt to Leia. He knew that Lando was trying to charm every new woman he met. “Alright, alright, you old smoothie.” It was Han who cut it out and led Lando away from his friends to talk privately. It would be the wisest thing to do. Knowing Erso, Han didn’t want her to suddenly kill Lando and ruin their plan here. Because, he knew damn well that girl got a really short temper.

 

“Friendly fellow.” Jyn murmured to Cassian which he then replied with a careless shrug. They started to walk to follow Han, Lando, Chewie, and Leia inside the building. Threepio—who was being ignored by the host—was in the back of the group.

 

They followed Lando through his _abode_. Jyn and Cassian both observed the surrounding in each step they made. They were walking in the hallway, employees walked pass them every now and then. Still there wasn’t any sign yet about Empire’s presence. Everything seemed alright, and Lando was really friendly that he welcomed them without asking too much question.

 

This was why something was not right.

 

Cassian knew that. It was suspicious how the host was trying to make them so comfortable here, to make them lower their guard down. In a kinder galaxy, this gesture would be considered as a polite act to welcome your guest. However, the galaxy was not like that. Not at the moment. People usually would be nice when they had something in mind, when they wanted something in return. You couldn’t find anyone who was very nice to stranger, it was one against million.

 

“Something is not right. Do you feel it?” Jyn whispered.

 

“Yes.”

 

If Cassian even admitted that, Jyn was sure that it was what really happening. She also noticed how Cassian’s posture was really tense, very alert like he was sharpening all of his sense to detect any threats.

 

They could be entering a trap. “I have a bad feeling about this.” Her fingers itched to pull out her blaster, but resisting to do so.

 

Han’s laughter echoed around the hallways, but didn’t bother most of people around them. “Listen to you. You sound like a business man; a responsible leader. Who would have thought that, huh?”

 

“Well, seeing you, brings back a few things.” Lando replied, as the two stopped for a moment.

 

At this point, Jyn somehow sensed something missing from their group. Han was there, talking with his old friend. Leia and Cassian were discussing about something quietly and careful enough not to be heard by Lando. She spotted Chewie, standing not too far from her, currently observing the place with curiosity. There should be one more company left. She quickly looked behind her shoulder to see if Threepio was behind her and she found nothing. Now that explained why it felt somewhat quieter, no one was giving out calculations or quips. It was like—silence—covered this certain being, or rather, droid.

 

She stopped from her steps, looking around as she wondered where in the galaxy was Threepio. That droid must have gotten lost somewhere, judging from how it usually went on its own at times without being told to.

 

“Chewie.” Jyn quietly called, poking the wookiee’s arm to gain his attention. The tall furry creature turned to face her with a grunt, his face tilted in curiosity as he wondered what Jyn wanted to say.

 

“I don’t see Threepio anywhere.” She continued.

 

The wookiee just now realized that Threepio was indeed missing. Chewie looked at his right and left, left and right, but there was no sign of the said droid. Confusion was clear in his expression, his hand scratching on his head—even though it wasn’t itching—as he tried to remember the last time he saw Threepio. All he could do was to shake his head a couple times as a _no I don’t see Threepio either._

 

“Then do you mind checking where Goldenrod is?”

 

The wookiee roared to say that he would be willing to look for the droid.

 

…

 

They were led to a private lounge room. Elegant design; something that could compete to what Coruscant had. While waiting for Lando’s men to repair the damaged Hyperdrive of the Falcon, Leia and Jyn were ushered to get some set of new clothing, since they were still on Hoth attire. Cassian remained in the room, sitting by the window as he studied the place, memorizing the area in case if they had to escape. Han had left to see the progress of his ship as Lando’s men took care of it.

 

When Jyn and Leia—both had changed into a civilian outfit—returned to the lounge room that Lando provided, both women could only find Cassian there. There was no sign of Han, Chewie, and Threepio.

 

“Where are the rest?” Leia asked.

 

“Han is out there watching the progress. I have no idea where Chewie and Threepio.” He answered.

 

“I told Chewie to find Threepio. We lost him since we were walking in the hallway.” Jyn explained.

 

“And they both haven’t returned?” Now Leia was looking worried. Her face went slightly pale as she started to think that there was something wrong in this place.

 

“If Threepio lost track of us, I think he would be found by now.” Cassian concluded as he thought about it. He looked at Leia warning. “We should leave this place immediately. I’m afraid we have fallen into their trap.”

 

“I agree.” Jyn added. “And we’re already deep in their territory. We must make our leave without their knowledge.”

 

Leia knew Cassian and Jyn were right. And she couldn’t help to feel bad that it was her decision to let them take Lando’s hospitality in the first place. Now it was getting too late. She just risked her friends’ lives in this place. “But..” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m not sure our ship can travel across galaxy. We have to admit that we need that spare parts to replace the previous hyperdrive. Without it, we won’t get anywhere.”

 

“So you’re saying, we wait until they finish the repair?” Cassian asked.

 

“That’s the only option we got, unfortunately.” Leia said, looking down on her own feet.


	19. It Would Be an Honor If You Would Join Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was standing in front of them was the Emperor’s right hand man; Vader.
> 
> Some thought he was a myth, and some thought his infamous reputation was a made up to bring fear to anyone who dares to oppose the Empire. The truth is, he was real; this monster. The truth is, He was a former powerful Jedi who had sworn his loyalty to the Emperor. He was the man who had killed and brought the Jedi to extinct. He was the man who could slaughter Rebels best soldiers like it was nothing.
> 
> Vader was one of the most dangerous man in this galaxy. He was every Rebel worst nightmare. The man was the symbol of fear. You don’t have to be Force sensitive to feel the dark aura around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter chapter. It was originally long, but I changed my mind, so I split it for the next chapter.

**Chapter Nineteen – It Would Be an Honor If You Would Join Us**

 

“The ship’s almost finished.” Han announced as he barged in the room. The man looked satisfied, not even aware that there was growing suspicion that everyone—except himself—felt. “Only two or three more things, then we’re in great shape.”

 

“Good. Because I don’t like the feeling that I’m getting stuck in this place.” Jyn replied, glancing at Leia and Cassian.

 

“The sooner, the better.” Leia agreed, marching up toward where Han stood.

 

Han’s facial expression fell as he noticed that there was no sign of excitement in what the others’ face displayed. The atmosphere of this room felt tense. Suddenly his mood shifted. “I thought this was the news you all wanted to hear. Now tell me; what’s wrong?” Because the last time he was with them, they looked supportive with this idea about the ship getting the repair it needed.

 

“Something is definitely wrong here.” Leia started. “Nobody has seen, or knows, anything about Threepio. He’s been gone for too long—.“ The only way that Han thought of to get Leia calm down was to give her a kiss on her forehead, which surprisingly Leia accepted the gesture without reluctance. This could be the first time Han and Leia openly displayed physical affection where their friends were present, confirming more that now the smuggler and the Princess’ status were not just simply friends.

 

“Jyn has told Chewie to find him, but he hasn’t returned.” Leia continued, which made Han frown deeply. It seemed that he was starting to realize something was up behind the scene. He was still trying not to suspect his own friend. Even though he couldn’t trust Lando completely, he still thought it was near impossible for his friend to betray him for Empire.

 

To think about it, Han indeed just now realized that Threepio has disappeared indeed. He spared a glance at Jyn and Cassian, before looking down at Leia as she took a seat on the sofa. “Relax." He said with a huff. "I’ll talk to Lando and see what I can find out.”

 

“We don’t trust Lando.” Jyn blurted out.

 

“If the ship is ready enough, I suggest us to make our leave.” Cassian added.

 

“Listen, I don’t trust him either. But he’s my friend.”

 

“Are you that naïve to think that just because he’s your friend, he will never have any reason to betray you?” Cassian said coldly which somehow made Han silent as he rethought about what Cassian tried to warn him.

 

“You did say the last time you saw him was years ago.” Jyn made a point. “Many things could change during that period.”

 

“I know him better than all of you. He doesn’t look like he has changed.”

 

“That’s what he wants you to think so you won’t have any suspicion toward him.” Cassian reminded.

 

Suddenly, the whirling of the door and loud footsteps interrupted them as Chewbacca entered the vicinity. The wookiee carried something in his hands. At first they couldn’t acknowledge the things inside the box, as they looked like tools or probably ship parts. It was until Chewie set the box down in front of them, that they could finally identify what kind of parts inside.

 

Leia tensed up again, her mouth agape. Cassian and Jyn shared a look as if they were exchanging silent discussion that no one except themselves could understand. Han looked at mangled parts of Threepio with his eyes so wide like he couldn’t believe to see the talkative protocol droid has been _brutally murdered_.

 

“What happened to Threepio?” Jyn immediately bent down to retrieve Threepio’s hand and examined it for a few good seconds before she passed it to Cassian to let him take a look himself.

 

“It doesn’t look like an accident.” Leia stated. They were not in the middle of battlefield or building under construction. There was not even earthquake or some unpleasant accident. It didn’t make sense if Threepio got crushed by some debris or heavy object. It was as if someone did this on purpose.

 

“It looks more like the work of blaster bolt.” Cassian concluded, pointing at the scorched area in certain parts of Threepio’s mutilated body. Leia froze at the realization, as now it was more likely that her previous thought was true. This place was getting uncomfortable each time they stayed.

 

 

They heard Chewie saying something—more sounded like a series of roars, explaining where he found Threepio. While the others were clueless about what Chewie meant, they could see there was a deep frown appearing in Han's face.

 

“You found him in a junk pile?” Han questioned.

 

Chewie nodded in confirmation.

 

“What a mess.” Jyn now frowned.

 

“Chewie, do you think you can repair him?” Leia asked. With that the tall furry creature answered with a fifty-fifty percent, but Leia was certain that was definitely a yes from Chewie. She didn't doubt the wookiee's got skills in mechanism.

 

Of all the timing, Lando chose his time to join them in this room he had provided them. It was as if the owner of this place knew that his guests were starting to figure out. He might be faking a friendly welcoming face, but when he noticed the Threepio's parts inside the box, they could see that for a second he looked surprised. Flirtation at its best, after Lando gave another warm greeting, he mostly focused his attention on Leia’s appearance, giving sweet compliment about how she looked in that new outfit.

 

“Would you join me for a little refreshment?” Lando offered, taking Leia’s hand.

 

This was when Han had enough of him flirting with Leia. He didn't care if Lando threw sweet compliments but when he did touch Leia, it was when he felt the need to cut it out. It wasn’t that Leia would fall to Lando’s charm. He knew well Leia didn’t like Lando, and she was very wary of him at the moment. Call it jealousy.

 

Getting up on his feet rather quicker than necessary, Han stepped forward and offered his arm to Leia which she took. Trying to make it clear to his _friend_ that he should stop to hit on what was Han's.

 

This time they were led to different hallways. The people around them were, as usual, busy working on whatever tasks they were supposed to do. Lando talked about this place and his business. He explained about the functions, assets, and liabilities of his mining guild; how small it is that the Empire may not have a clue that it was still going, which was quite a relief for him. This conversation actually did manage to distract Han and Leia, as they both were listening and responding with mild interest.

 

Cassian, Jyn, and Chewie were walking a step behind. They didn’t seem to care about what Lando was rambling about, it wasn' their business. Besides after the previous anomalies they faced since they landed in this place, Cassian was suspecting that what Lando did was trying to distract them. They could spot one or two guards in the corner. It was weird how those guards didn’t seem like they were in common patrol. In fact, they looked like they were on alert, as if they were preparing something. The way they held their blasters ready, an occasional eye contact with them for a second before they pretended it was just accidental. Those guards were definitely watching their every movement.

 

“I’ve just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever.” Lando finished, coming to a stop in front of a closed door.

 

Strange, how the hallway was suddenly emptier. They couldn’t see anyone else present, no trace of Lando’s employees passing by, even they couldn't see any guard around. Lando’s friendly face had now changed, and was replaced by something close to a reflection of guilt. It was very contrast for a host who was about to invite them for banquet.

 

Instinctively, Cassian’s hand rested on his blaster as he warily watched Lando inputting the passcode.

 

The door opened, revealing a pristine dining room. It should have looked normal if there wasn’t a man clad in black armor sitting on the end of the table.

 

_A trap._

It was too late to turn around and get away.

 

Who was standing in front of them was the Emperor’s right hand man; Vader. Some thought he was a myth, and some thought his infamous reputation was a made up story to bring fear to anyone who dares to oppose the Empire. The truth is, he was real; this monster. The truth is, He was a former powerful Jedi Knight who had sworn his loyalty to the Emperor. He was the man who had killed and brought the Jedi to extinct. He was the man who could slaughter Rebels' best soldiers like it was a child play.

 

Lord Vader was one of the most dangerous men in this galaxy. He was every Rebel's worst nightmare. The man was the symbol of fear. You don’t have to be Force sensitive to feel the dark aura around him, to feel how powerful and dangerous he was.

 

Driven by reflexes, Cassian, Jyn, and Han took out their blasters with efficient movement. The three of them refused to be intimidated by mere presence or name. They didn't think much. Instead, they took this chance to attack first, especially when their enemy didn’t seem to be armed or ready to engage a fight.

 

Kill or be killed. Opportunity didn’t come often. When you got one, then you should not fail. That was what Cassian told himself with.

 

But this was the cruel reality; Vader remained in his spot, unharmed.

 

All of their efforts couldn’t hurt Vader, not even a scratch. The Sith Lord only stretched one arm and took every blaster bolt with his open palm. It was unreal. For a second Cassian, Jyn, and Han were shocked at what they just witnessed. Any normal person would never able to block blaster bolts with empty hand, they would lose their hand if they tried that stunt. Blaster bolt was proven effective and never disappointed to hurt and kill the enemy, it was lethal. But for weird reason it didn’t work like that to this monster in front of them.

 

They tried to shoot again with the foolish hope that this time it would give them the better result. However, before they could pull the trigger, with a flick as fast as it seemed, Vader disarmed them easily. The blaster pistol on their hands were taken away by an unseen force, making them defenseless.

 

Cassian never really witnessed someone demonstrating how to use the Force like this. He knew Luke but he never really saw him use or manipulate the Force. He knew Chirrut, but Chirrut was nowhere to compare to the man he saw right now. Chirrut could only sense, not using it. From his peripheral vision, he saw Jyn’s facial expression was also in the same state of shock and horror. Jyn’s eyes widened, lips parted. Jyn had never felt intimidated by her enemy until now. Now she was well aware that there was a huge gap of power between them and Vader. That man was on a different level, and she had no chance if she dared to fight him one-by-one.

 

They should flee.

 

“It would be an honor if you would join us.” For the first time Cassian and Jyn heard Vader spoke. His voice didn't sound natural, as it possibly the voice that came out from the mask.

 

On the corner of the room, came out one of Jabba the Hutt’s top mercenaries; Boba Fett. The infamous Bounty Hunter who’s reputation was known across galaxy. And then behind them, a group of Stormtroopers covered the only escape route, preventing them to get out from their predicament. Now it felt like the odds of them able to escape has been reduced to near zero.

 

Spontaneously, Cassian and Jyn moved to stand close to Leia, shielding her. Because no matter how hopeless the attempt was and how they didn’t have any weapon to defend themselves, they still knew their priority was to protect Leia at any cost.

 

“I had no choice. They arrived before you did.” Was Lando’s reason. His words were like a jab to their guts.

 

Han felt so betrayed that it was even shown in his eyes as he looked at Lando. Leia was glaring angrily but said nothing, probably too disgusted to say a word to Lando Calrissian. Meanwhile Jyn’s body was shaking with anger, she was about to launch to attack Lando mercilessly, to beat him until his face couldn’t be recognized anymore. However, Cassian quickly stopped her before she could land a hit, because the Stormtroopers now have raised their blaster rifles at Jyn.

 

“Let me go, Cassian!” She growled as she kept struggling against his hold. If they were not in this kind of situation, he would take a little time to admire how much strength she had despite her size. She was thinking various scenarios about how to kill Lando. But Cassian wouldn’t let go, it wasn’t worth the risk. If Jyn did manage to assault Lando, she would be executed in that spot. And that was the last thing he wanted. They might have fallen into the Empire’s dirty trap, making their fate unclear. But there was still a chance for them to survive this, together. They could leave this place together.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lando managed to say, even though he was aware that this apology didn’t change anything. His friendship with Han Solo was destroyed. It wasn’t that he was happy to do it. The Empire put him in this situation, and the only choice he got was to take it or the Empire would bring a hell to this planet. There was only a deal, and Vader agreed that he just wanted that Skywalker guy. Han and his friends wouldn't be caught or killed at least.

 

 _Did this bastard seriously just apologize after betraying us?_ Jyn thought, keeping her glare at Lando which the man intentionally avoided. If her glare was enough to hurt him, she was sure Lando was now burning to ashes.

 

“I’m sorry too.” It was Han who replied. The way he looked at Lando was filled with disgust and hatred. He looked away and led his friends inside the dining room with Vader and Fett in their presence. They had no choice but to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting thereeee~!


	20. You're Not Taking Him From Us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Captain Andor and Sergeant Erso.” Vader addressed. “It brings pain each time I recall what you Rebel scums did at Scarif. Such a dumb luck to survive from there.”
> 
> “If the pain is slowly killing you, then I am more than happy to hear that.” Jyn wasn’t thinking when those words slipped her lips.
> 
> Impudence was something Vader didn’t take, especially when it came from some weakling’s mouth. Suddenly her face went pale as it felt like there was an invisible hand choking her. She released the hold in Cassian’s hand, as both of her hands went up to her neck, desperately trying to get herself free from it.

**Chapter Twenty – You’re Not Taking Him From Us**

 

No one was going to speak. No one felt the need to. To the hell with manners, who they were facing was heartless murderers, not some civilized company. They all knew this was not some kind of politic negotiation; it was interrogation. And Empire’s method of interrogation usually would only lead to threats or death. There was no in between.

 

As someone who had gone undercover numerous times with different aliases, Cassian was very familiar with it. He was trained to prepare the worst situation like this. Rebel spies would prefer die with honor than spelling information to their enemy. That’s why they always brought _lullaby pill_ in their pocket in case if the mission went wrong. Some said swallowing that pill would bring you to an easy death, because you would feel nothing but fading like falling asleep. Cassian used to bring it anywhere when he worked in Intelligence under General Draven.

 

But Cassian didn’t have that anymore, he didn’t need to. Even with his luck ran out at the moment, and he was in a situation where there was no way out, he still didn’t have a single thought of regret to not carrying _lullaby_ with him. Because it wasn’t about him alone and the cause anymore, but he should look after the others; his comrades, friends, and _Jyn_. It would be selfish if he got himself a solution to free from life while the others were left suffering. His former self would not care about that and get things done, but not the current Cassian Andor.

 

He needed to make sure Leia would return to Rebel Fleet in the rendezvous point. Solo and Chewbacca, he had grown to respect and tolerate their presence, they weren’t the closest friends to him but they were his friends. And Jyn, he needed to keep her alive and safe. In order to ensure that he would do everything that was necessary. He didn’t care if his body would break, he didn’t care if it would cost his own life, because he would never forgive himself if he failed to protect Jyn.

 

The touch of Jyn’s hand on his brought him back to reality. She didn’t look at him. She had been keeping her eyes trained on Vader and Fett. It was unexplained if she was holding his hand to seek for protection, or to show some kind of unspoken support for him like she knew what he was thinking about (which was impossible if she did know).

 

_All the way, remember?_

 

Her fingers entwined with his, the hold was firm and anchoring. It was a reminder that they were in this together, whatever happened. Cassian squeezed her hand for reassurance, before diverting his attention to the infamous Bounty Hunter who wore Mandalorian armor. Cassian could sense that Fett kept an eye more on Cassian than anyone else somehow. It was noticeable from how Fett’s head only faced toward Cassian’s direction. It was as if that Bounty Hunter held some grudge toward him. But it could Fett marking Cassian as his target.

 

_It could be both._

 

Knowing Fett was working for Jabba the Hutt, this suddenly made him remember that organization had been hunting him for the mess he had done a few years ago. They might not really want to do the revenge toward the Rebellion, but they still could channel their wrath to the spy who was involved. It wasn’t the first time Rebel Spy being targeted by Hutt Clan.

 

Cassian was trying to figure out what exactly Fett’s role in this set up. The Empire must have gotten desperate that they even hired such Bounty Hunter to help them track some small group of Rebels. And if Fett was hired to just locate them, his mission was supposed to be done by now, but why did Vader allow him to remain here in the room? A Bounty hunter like Fett—whose loyalty could change in a blink of an eye—to be allowed to listen whatever conversation Vader wanted to bring up. That doesn’t make sense at all, unless if Fett was here to snatch him away from Empire. It was another possibility, but he didn’t think Vader would agree such crime lord like Jabba the Hutt to have one of his big catches today.

 

“What do you want, Vader?” Leia took a step forward, at last breaking the deafening silence in the room. As a leader, she felt responsible to take care of her subordinates—friends’ lives. She didn’t want to make them feel despair, she didn’t want them to think this was the end of their fate. They would find a way to get out of here. They could.

 

“Trying to deny again that you are not involved with the Rebels, Princess Organa?” Vader said, referring to their previous encounter inside the Death Star where Leia insisted that she wasn’t a part of Rebel Alliance even with the cost of her own homeworld. That day Leia had managed to keep her mouth shut, even after various methods of _interrogation_.

 

Leia didn’t need to respond to that, not that Vader cared. Because he didn’t need any clarification, he already suspected the Organas were involved with the Rebel Alliance from the start. The Sith Lord turned his focus to Leia’s comrades which he recognized by their names and reputations. Because all these Rebels in the room was Empire’s most wanted. To put it simply, it was a big catch for Vader, yet it wasn’t even complete yet. He was still waiting for one more Rebel to come.

 

“Captain Andor and Sergeant Erso.” Vader addressed. “It brings pain each time I recall what you Rebel scums did at Scarif. Such a dumb luck to survive from there.”

 

“If the pain is slowly killing you, then I am more than happy to hear that.” Jyn wasn’t thinking when those words slipped her lips.

 

Impudence was something Vader didn’t take, especially when it came from some weakling’s mouth. Suddenly her face went pale as it felt like there was an invisible hand choking her. She released the hold in Cassian’s hand, as both of her hands went up to her neck, desperately trying to get herself free from it.

 

“Jyn!” Cassian shouted, finding her body stiffened and her face got paler. He had no idea how to stop this, it made him feel helpless. _No_. “Stop it!” It was intended to be angry shout, but to everyone it sounded more like pleading, Cassian pleaded for Jyn’s life.

 

“Stop it, Vader!” Leia’s shout was like a thunder in this room.

 

Vader stopped afterwards. Actually he didn’t have any intention to kill one of them, not right now. The Sith Lord was just demonstrating his power to let these Rebels know about their place, and to let them know that Vader played no games. “I know well who you are; the daughter of Galen Erso, a girl who was dumped and lived her life as petty criminal. Pathetic. I don’t find it surprising that you ended up with these scums.” Vader stated.

 

Jyn dropped onto her knees. Her small body went slightly limp. She was gasping out for breath like she had been stuck underwater for five minutes. Her hands holding her neck, as if to shield it in case Vader would do that again. If Jyn wasn’t focusing on catching her breath, those words Vader said would definitely hurt her.

 

Cassian bent down beside her, one hand resting on the small of her back while another hand holding her cheek to make her look at him. He knew that she was that close to lose her consciousness if Vader hadn’t stopped. “Jyn..” Genuine worry filled his voice, a thumb stroking the skin of her cheek as if it would help to soothe her.

 

He hated this. He hated seeing anyone hurt her. He felt really useless that he couldn’t do anything, do something to fight that man in clad in black. Even when he still had blaster, it didn’t work. He couldn’t able to kill that monster. Maybe you had to be a Jedi first if you wanted to defeat him.

 

“I’m.. fine.” Jyn said between inhaling and exhaling. “I’m fine.” She repeated, trying to convince him but she knew it gave no effect to him. He looked so frightened, whether he noticed or not, Jyn had never seen Cassian like this before.

 

“What do you want from us?!” Leia raised her voice, slamming her hands on the table. She was burning with anger because of what Vader did to Jyn. Han tried to stop her, probably afraid that Vader would strangle Leia too. But Leia only gave a glare at the smuggler, silently telling him to not interfere.

 

Their conversation only took probably an hour, with Leia being the one to speak for her comrades. Vader didn’t talk much about his true intention here, only a glimpse of agreement between him and Lando. He didn’t even say what he was going to do with these Rebels. He might not confirm it, but they knew they would be escorted to Vader’s ship in the end. It’s impossible for the Empire to release their big catch. Remember, this was not some kind of negotiation.

 

“Send the rest to the cell.” Vader ordered as a group of Stormtroopers barged in. “But not him.” He continued, pointing at Andor. The turnaround startled them. They all silently questioned what the hell Vader wanted from Andor, whose rank was only a Captain. They all thought that it would be Leia—which she had prepared for—because she got more valuable information to offer.

 

“What are you going to do with him? He doesn’t offer anything useful for you.” Leia protested, resisting to be taken by the Stormtroopers. “Have me as you like, leave him and all my friends alone.” She continued, she needed to protect her friends.

 

“I refuse.” Vader said. He had done background check about Andor’s record as soon as it was confirmed that the Captain was also on board with the Princess. He was Rebellion’s top Spy who had put a lot of disadvantage to the Empire in the past few years. The record said that Andor was once General Draven’s most prized agent. He was known as a ghost, a man with many identities and aliases. It took the Empire this long to finally obtained Andor’s real identity and information.

 

Vader believed that Andor held many important Rebellion’s secrets in him, including the current Rebel Fleet whereabouts. If he failed to dig information from Organa back then, he would try this time from another subject.

 

“You’re not taking him from us!” Jyn had gotten up properly on her feet. She had regained her composure, and now standing tough on her ground. Despite what Vader had taught her a moment ago, she refused to back down, especially when it came to Cassian’s life. Her eyes filled with fury. But Vader ignored her completely. He just turned around, heading to different door with Lando following suit.

 

The group of Stormtroopers began to grab and lead Chewbacca, Han, and Leia out of the room. Some were going to escort Cassian after they cuffed his hands. But Jyn reacted quickly, with her bare knuckles she thrashed around to break free from two Stormtroopers who held her. She was having adrenaline rush, she felt like nothing could hold her back. Those poor Stormtrropers were easily being taken down by her.

 

But more of them showed up.

 

“Jyn! Stop!” Cassian pleaded, making Jyn halt as she saw that one of the Stormtrooper—who was holding Cassian—pressed a blaster to Cassian’s head, threatening her to stop or he would kill Cassian.

 

 _Dirty bastard_. She thought. But she refused to give up, her eyes tried to find any weakness, any opportunity she could grasp. Because for all she knew, Stormtroopers were not bright, usually.

 

But she couldn’t do anything. It was too risky.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Said Cassian, the tone of his voice sounded calmer this time.

 

They both knew it was a lie. She would never expect the Empire to treat Cassian respectfully, not in million years. Her heart was screaming in frustration. This made her feel more scared and hopeless. Jyn wanted to keep fighting. It was her instinct to protect what she cared about, especially _him_. But the reality gave her no other option. She had to give in because it was the least she could do to protect him for now.

 

“Cassian..” _I can’t let them do this to you._

“Just stay close to Han and Leia.”

 

By now, five Stormtroopers went to hold her in place, taking anticipation in case if she kept resisting. She could only watch as they dragged Cassian away. She prayed to the Force to protect him while she wasn’t there with him.

 

The rear end of a blaster met the pulse joint on her neck, leading her to a temporary unconsciousness.

 

…

 

It was like aeviternal numbness.

 

That’s what Jyn felt after waking up from her unconsciousness. It was Han and Leia who her eyes saw first when they opened, the two were in a deep discussion with hushed voice. She could feel Chewie’s presence just from the sound of wookiee grunt he created. Chewie was definitely in the same room.

 

Everyone was here, except..

 

Cassian’s name popped up in her head. She then remembered about the previous moment before she got knocked out. Suddenly she felt a wave of panic as she sat up quickly, eyes searching for _him_. But he wasn’t here.

 

“Where’s Cassian?!” She said, standing up. Her body was once again ready for battle. In her peripheral vision she could see Chewie was getting preoccupied fixing Threepio. But right now she couldn’t care less about the unfortunate state of Goldenrod.

 

Leia and Han stopped talking. They both looked at Jyn with apologetic eyes before Leia explained what happened after Jyn lost her consciousness. They witnessed when the rest of Vader’s minions took Cassian to the said chamber for _further process_. There was no need for detail about what it meant. Leia had gone through that before, the memory about the torture and the pain sometimes still haunted her in her dreams.

 

A couple of minutes passed. Jyn was pacing back and forth in a small space inside the cell that they were placed in. Leia’s explanation surely didn’t help at all. It’s been a long while since they took Cassian, and he wasn’t back yet. This made her nerves more anxious.

 

At last, the cell doors opened, two Stormtroopers were dragging half-conscious Cassian inside. They dropped him on the ground like he was just a piece of garbage, which practically enraged Jyn. It took all her self-control to not attack those bucketheads. If only she could able to see those faces behind the helmet, she would memorize and hunt them down when she got her chance. But for now, she was only clenching her fists and glaring at them until they were out of her sight.

 

Immediately, Jyn rushed to check on Cassian. Swinging one of his arms around her shoulders as she lifted him up, carrying half of his weight. She had a lump in her throat seeing Cassian looked like a dead man walking. Only the Force knew what kind of torture Cassian had suffered.

 

Han and Leia came up helping Jyn taking Cassian towards the metal bed that came out from the wall on the corner. Together, they carefully and very gently laid him down, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.  Leia bit her lower lip, saddened at the sight of weakened Captain Andor. She had never seen him in this kind of state before. Because he always looked like he had no weakness, even when sometimes he showed up battered. It was her fault. She should have sensed this earlier, she shouldn’t have agreed to accept Lando’s help.

 

“There’s gotta be some flaw in this system.” Han muttered close to Leia’s ear, breaking the silence.

 

“If there isn’t?” Was Leia’s question, only to be replied by a glance from Han. She couldn’t help it, by this rate, she was starting to accept their fate. She might still have hope, but still, she wasn’t delusional.

 

“We’ll never know if we don’t try.” He said, turning around and making his way to the metal doors to see if there was any loose circuit around it. For a few seconds, Leia kept staring at Cassian’s limp body. She also noticed Jyn was sitting by the side of his body, uttering things she couldn’t hear. Jyn looked scared and fragile, very contrary from her usual display. Maybe that was how you reacted when you were worried about someone that meant the galaxy to you.

 

Leia thought she better gave them some privacy.

 

It was like, the time was turning again. Instead of her father and mother, it was Cassian who got the end of the Empire’s hatred. It seems that people Jyn cared about was always a target of Empire.

 

“What did they do to you?” Jyn whispered, holding Cassian’s hand with both hands. Her sad green eyes never left his face. Cassian was so pale; lips were white, eyes were compared to a void.

 

For a moment Cassian was not responsive, but he still could hear things. It was enough to let him know that everyone was there, including Jyn. Well, he shouldn’t be the one to worry about others, considering right now his condition was far worse than them. He couldn’t be sure either whether this was some kind of illusion or he was really with Jyn and others.

 

His hearings gradually focused on a familiar face. Jyn’s voice sounded sad, like he never heard before. His orbs tried to focus on her who was sitting close where he laid. Her face was hovering, her hands felt so warm as they enveloped his hand.

 

“I’ve been worse.” Was what he said, stubbornly.

 

She couldn’t help to feel relief flowed through her whole system after hearing his response. If Cassian was not in this condition, Jyn would have smacked him for still being stubborn. However she knew that he gave her that answer because he didn’t want her to be more worried than she was. Even in this condition, Cassian was still caring. It made Jyn want to hold him dear to her forever so no one in the galaxy would lay a hand on him again.

 

 

She leaned down slowly, her chapped lips landed on her sweaty forehead. “It’s all over. You’re here with me now.” She muttered against his skin. She could hear Cassian sigh contently, and she was hoping this small gesture was enough to give him a wave of comfort he needed after physically and mentally tormented.

 

When she pulled her head back a little to gaze down at him again, Cassian forced his free hand to move until his palm weakly rested on her cheek. He just needed to feel something solid of her, to make sure that she was here unharmed.  “At least you’re alright.”

 

He didn’t need to explain the detail about what happened to him in that _chamber_ , how they wanted him to spill some useful information but to no avail. He was as tough as Leia when it came to keeping mouth shut. The Empire didn’t get any single thing from him. Vader eventually gave up on him, thinking Cassian was useless and they were only wasting their time. However it doesn’t mean that he lost, because Vader still got Leia Organa under his grasp.

 

The cell door opened once again. This time, revealing different visitor. It was the owner of this place, the traitor, Lando Calrissian. He wasn’t alone of course, there were two guards—not stormtroopers—guarding him.

 

After what he had done, how dare did he show up in front of their faces once again?

 

Chewbacca roared angrily at the man and his guards, while Han gave them a threatening glare.

 

“How dare you—Get out of here!” Leia shouted.

 

“You heard her; out of our sight now, _my friend_.” Han added with a bite and coldness in his words.

 

“Shut up and listen.” Lando said, looking at each one of them while speaking. His arrival here was of course not some visit, he had a purpose here. “Vader has agreed to turn you four—“ He pointed at Han, Leia, Chewie, and Jyn. “—in our city, at least you’ll be safe.”

 

Seriously? Did Vader really allow that to happen? It was far from convincing, like hell they would believe it. But alright, let’s pretend they took Lando’s words to know more about whatever condition Vader had agreed.

 

“What about Captain Andor?” Leia questioned, looking skeptically at the owner of this place. Because she caught it, she noticed that Lando didn’t include one more person.

 

Lando looked a little uneasy. He diverted his gaze to the weakened state of the said man. Deep down he felt sorry for Andor even though he didn’t know about him. But did he have any other option? He couldn’t dare to ask Vader for more, because so far Vader had changed the agreement a few times like he wished. It was getting worse, and Lando could only reduce the loss.

 

“He’s giving him to the Bounty Hunter.”

 

This made Jyn—who previously been ignoring Lando—snap her attention from Cassian. Her glare on Lando was murderous, like a predator that was about to maul the prey. It was getting clear why Fett was still around. Jyn still remembered when Cassian told him about one of his previous sabotage mission in Hutt’s territory. Turns out, her fear was coming true, that Hutt was still hunting him.

 

“Do you believe Vader will let us go just that? I think he wants us all dead or to be taken custody.” Leia retorted.

 

“No. He doesn’t want you all. His main goal actually is: he wants someone who’s called um.. Skywalker.”

 

“Luke?” Han absentmindedly asked.

 

“So you are saying that we are the bait?!” Now Leia was fuming. She couldn’t believe that the Empire captured them all in a day. She was sure Vader wanted them too, and Luke was the trophy for him. She knew well why Vader wanted Luke so bad, because there was a Jedi in the Rebellion side. Luke might not be a big threat for the Empire yet, but he would be one day. That’s why Vader wanted him.

 

Quick on her feet, Jyn landed a solid punch on Lando’s face. The man was not prepared, not even able to dodge. The hit was resulting Lando to fall onto the steel floor. They could even hear the sound of his nose breaking because how hard Jyn channeled her energy into that punch. It spoke her anger toward him since the betrayal and it kept increasing until the revelation that Lando made agreement to give Cassian to Fett. It sickened her.

 

Lando’s vision got blurry, and he could feel excruciating pain in his face. He knew he was bleeding, it came from his nose. However, rather than getting angered, he thought he deserved this instead. It surprised him how strong that woman was, despite her small size.

 

His guards quickly reacted. Drawing out the baton, they made an attempt to charge at her. Jyn was quick in defensive mode, ready to fight two men at once fearlessly.  However before the brawl could even start Lando called them to stop.

 

When Jyn started taunting them wordlessly despite the fact that the guards had backed down. Han swiftly moved and positioned himself in the middle, to prevent Jyn to launch forward. He gave Jyn a look telling her to _stand down_. Knowing her, it wasn’t that Han was concerned about Jyn getting beaten up, no, he was just gonna feel sorry for Lando’s guards because he could predict who would win the fight.

 

It was a good thing that Jyn eventually yet reluctantly complied, though she kept her glare on their _guests_.

 

Lando knew that he better made his leave. The longer he stayed the tension was growing even more. Staggering a little, the man got up on his feet and fixed the fallen cape on his figure. After that he took out a cloth and used it to cover his nose to stop the bleeding for now. “I have done all I can. I’m sorry I can’t do better when I’ve got my own problems.” He explained to them. He knew it would never fix anything, but he just needed them to know the truth. He couldn’t expect them to understand either.

 

“Yeah, you’re a real hero.” Han replied sarcastically as Lando and his guards making their way to the door.


	21. Jyn, Please Stop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They entered a very dim room. By the crowd of Stormtroopers surrounded them, they could tell this was where Vader would relay his decision and do something about it. There was smoke everywhere, coming out from the tubes and the chamber itself. No one talked, except the half-fixed Threepio strapped on Chewbacca’s back who kept blabbering things which everyone ignored. They soon were brought around the side of platform. Han stood by the left, followed by Leia, Jyn and Cassian, while Chewbacca stood behind them.
> 
> Vader and Fett were already here, standing on the other side of the platform. Just like when they were in the dining room, Fett kept his eyes on Cassian. Meanwhile Vader was currently speaking to his lieutenant about something.
> 
> Were they all gonna be executed in this place?
> 
> They were starting to believe that.

**Chapter Twenty One – Jyn, Please Stop!**

 

“Vader will let us go? What kind of bantha shit is that?” Jyn said. When she caught the sight of Cassian sitting up, she went to his side to offer some help. He still looked horrible, even though the color has gradually returned to his skin. Cassian glanced at Jyn, giving her a nod to let her know that he was feeling better.

 

“For a second, I thought Fett wanted my head.” Han commented. Of course, how could he forget that he still owed something to Jabba the Hutt. “Don’t you think it’s odd that Fett wants Andor instead? I can’t understand what he is up to.”

 

“Jabba the Hutt.” Cassian answered simply.

 

“What?” Han said. Even though he had heard it clearly, but still, he couldn’t believe his own ears.

 

“No. I don’t have debts. Hutt has been putting a price on my head since I blew half of his palace up.” Cassian quickly corrected before Han started making assumptions about him.

 

“That sabotage mission a few years ago?” Leia asked, earning a nod from Cassian to confirm it. She had knowledge about that mission, even though it wasn’t one of the important ones the Rebellion made. “I never thought it would have some long term effect like this. If Hutt clan is angry, why do they target you instead of the Rebellion?”

 

“Because it’s the most possible thing to do.” Jyn was the one to answer it for Cassian. “They are not that stupid to pick a fight against us. The least they could do is to hunt the Spy that was involved.”

 

“But why doesn’t Fett target me as well?” Han questioned. It didn’t make sense if Hutt would let him slip away again, considering now he was also in their wanted list.

 

“I think if he could, he would. But I suppose Vader wouldn’t allow him to have two at once. Fett is already lucky enough to be allowed to have one as a part of whatever deal with the Empire.” Cassian replied this time, voice a little quivering.

 

He then diverted his gaze to Jyn who was still sitting beside him. “Jyn. If they have me, you must—“

 

“Don’t you dare.” She warned with a pointed look when he almost mentioned about his damn self-sacrificing idea.

 

“That slimy bastard isn’t getting anything or anyone from us. Not today, or the next.” Han added with such determination that they would have believed if there was a chance.

 

But to keep having hope was what they needed. They should believe that there was a chance. And maybe, if Cassian was in his perfect shape, he most likely would come up with an idea for their escape plan. He would have been capable to fight and kill as well. But things were different right now. He was not in a shape to fight. He was still numb, and jittery.

 

“We also need to get out of this place before Luke arrives. Otherwise, he’s a dead meat.” Said Jyn.

 

“So will we be.” Leia spoke up. “Anything that Vader says or thinks, he’ll always decide that the Empire has the upper hand, and we’re the hostages. There must be more to this; we just need to figure out before—“

 

The door opened in the middle of her sentence. They expected Lando to come back and talk to them, yet the soldiers clad in white were the ones who came. They were holding out cuffs to put onto the prisoners’ wrists.

 

“Where are you taking us?” Leia asked, glaring at the Stormtrooper who was putting the binds on her wrists. She watched as her friends were given the same treatment, and this time they didn’t resist as they were much outnumbered and their enemies were fully equipped.

 

“Carbon-Freeze chamber.” Was the only thing that she caught on the amplified sound of their helmets. With that, all of them were roughly escorted to the said destination.

 

…

 

They entered a very dim room. By the crowd of Stormtroopers surrounded them, they could tell this was where Vader would relay his decision and do something about it. There was smoke everywhere, coming out from the tubes and the chamber itself. No one talked, except the half-fixed Threepio strapped on Chewbacca’s back who kept blabbering things which everyone ignored. They soon were brought around the side of platform. Han stood by the left, followed by Leia, Jyn and Cassian, while Chewbacca stood behind them.

 

Vader and Fett were already here, standing on the other side of the platform. Just like when they were in the dining room, Fett kept his eyes on Cassian. Meanwhile Vader was currently speaking to his lieutenant about something.

 

Were they all gonna be executed in this place?

 

They were starting to believe that.

 

Jyn looked up at Cassian, finding him already watching her. She was about to silently ask him about their next plan, but he didn’t seem to have any. In fact, he looked like he had accepted that they were on a dead end.

 

Her emerald green orbs turned sad. She didn’t want to accept it. No, after finally she had found stability and happiness in her life despite the war that was still raging on around galaxy. Why did the Empire always try to take someone she cared the most?

 

They didn’t utter a word, just gazing deep into each other with emotions reflected in their eyes. Suddenly it was like that moment on the elevator in Scarif, except this time there was something more and deeper between them. They had gone through many things together. They were both damaged souls because of the war. But together they learned to trust, to care, to understand, and to become a better person. They had opened up, slowly but surely letting each other inside their lives. They had seen each other in their vulnerable state and together they found their way to get back stronger. But it was never enough. There were regrets, about the wasted time and chances and about what they should have said and done to let each other know. They had fallen in love, but they never dared to say it out loud.

 

 _Love_. Jyn had spent years thinking that word as a joke, bit ever since she had him, the word turned to a thought which ended up as an epiphany.

 

This wasn’t a simple emotion. Their devotion to each other served as a cornerstone for a larger feeling that Jyn had come to realize that it was the truth. And her acceptance to it was a big step. If her wrists weren’t bounded as they are at the time, she would have kept Cassian in her arms as she wanted to feel what home really means.

 

But the moment didn’t last, as Vader ordered his goons to get Cassian to Carbon-Freeze chamber. Jyn’s eyes widened in horror, the color drained from her face at the thought of what was going to happen. It snapped a line within her, making her emotions rage on. Meanwhile Han and Leia were as shocked. To think that the Empire wanted to do experiment by carbon freezing a human was unacceptable. They acted like a human life was a worthless subject, how sick the Empire were.

 

“No!”

 

Jyn’s loud shout echoed. She wouldn’t let this happen. They would have to killed her too if they wanted to take Cassian away from her. Like a beast being released from a cage, Jyn began to go berserk. She fought the restraint on her hands, as well as the arms that tried to stop her. And she wasn’t alone, because Han, Leia, and Chewie were also beginning to resist the Stormtroopers who got their hands.

 

The situation was getting out of control. Stormtroopers were thrown on the ground and on the sides. Despite having her hands still cuffed, Jyn was unstoppable. Cassian had never seen Jyn as enraged as she was right now. Her swings and kicks looked more brutal than usual.

 

Han and Chewie also managed to push two of Stormtroopers on the edge when they stumbled in front of Han and the wookiee which was caused by Jyn’s strength.

 

Boba Fett raised his rifle, aiming at Jyn which she wasn’t aware of. But Cassian noticed this, so he broke free from the troopers who held him and rushed toward Jyn’s direction, blocking Fett’s aim. He knew well the Bounty Hunter wouldn’t dare to shoot him. He was Fett’s trophy after all.

 

“Jyn! Please, stop!”

 

Her harsh actions stopped when she heard her name being called by that familiar voice. Instead of some cold gloved hands, warm and calloused hands covered her petite fingers. He was already standing in front of her, his dark brown eyes searching hers.

 

She was still having adrenaline rush. She was breathing heavily, and her heart was thumping loudly. Jyn looked up at him.

 

“Please. Save your strength. There will be another time. Get yourself and others out of here, especially Leia.” He said, despite the despair, he could still manage to keep his voice calm. “I believe you can, Jyn.” A soft weak sad smile formed in his lips.

 

Cassian’s words could be heard clearly through the ringing sound on her ears. Her pointed looks turned to gentle stares. Jyn’s focus was now on him. The way he said those words made her believe that this was his farewell. But she still wouldn’t want to think about it as that.

 

Truth to be told, Jyn was terrified for losing him. She wasn’t ready. For a moment she was speechless, overwhelmed with emotions. He kissed her briefly that was more like a soft press between lips. Before Jyn could reciprocate the kiss, he was already being dragged away by the Stormtroopers. And she was already longing for his presence.

 

He still had his eyes glued on her even though he was already positioned in the center of the platform. There wasn’t any hint of fear in his face, in fact he looked rather calm as if he had accepted his fate completely. It could be the last moment they spent, but he still didn’t want to say goodbye. Because if he did, it would make him break. Because if he did, he wouldn’t bear the look in her eyes.

 

This wasn’t a goodbye.

 

It was sad, that he wouldn’t get to see the future with her. When his life used to be all darkness, she came to bring the light to his life. There were not many good memories he had, but he was sure the most beautiful memory he could point out was every moment he spent with her. She was his glimmer of hope, she was the source of his happiness, she was...

 

_Mi estrella._

 

Jyn took a step forward toward his way. She couldn’t go that far, she was held back by another Stormtrooper to keep her in place. This was her chance; their closure for the time being. It might be not the right moment, but if it was their last moment, Jyn wanted him know that..

 

“I love you.”

 

Three simple words that meant a pit of endless endearment. Her epiphany, though, was too late. The person who made her believe: her hope, her home, and her love was sent off to a fate that they would never know.

 

Cassian heard it. Her face was so open when she uttered her confession, allowing him see all of her emotions at once. It gave him such a blissful feelings and sadness at the same time. To know that in his life there was someone who truly loved him for who he was, despite the bad things he had done. Yet he had just discovered in this moment.

 

He wished he had more time, so he could cherish her and let her know she was loved by him. He knew maybe it was selfish and too much to have this wish, but he promised if he was given the next chance, he would do better about them. No more wasted chances, no more restraints.

 

And before Jyn received the same words in return, she already knew that he loved her too. She could read it through his soft eyes, and _that smile_. It was the gentlest and most genuine smile she had ever seen from Cassian.

 

Then she watched his lips moving, murmuring something that she couldn’t catch. It didn’t sound like _Basic_ , it sounded foreign to her, but she somehow could understand what he was saying.

 

_yo también te amo, Jyn._

 

When the platform started to come down, Cassian took one last glance of her face before he closed his eyes, committing the image to his memory. The last thought in his mind was a flashback during the destruction of Death Star, when him and Jyn embraced each other and shared their first kiss. It was the top of his most beautiful memory that he wanted to embrace in his last moment.

 

Everything happened too fast. All he could feel was cold smokes wrapping around him, before things got dark.

 

It was hard for all of them to watch a comrade to be put in this situation, but it was harder for Jyn to watch her man getting frozen after confessing their utmost feelings for each other. She could only pray to the Force to not take Cassian’s life. She prayed to be given another chance to be with him again. After what they had been through, she couldn’t lose him.

 

The sound of whirling made Jyn look up. It was a huge claw, used to take out what was left inside the chamber. A big block was slowly brought up from below, and they all knew who it was. They still didn’t get a clear look on what happened until two of Lando’s workers pushed the heavy object on the ground, showing the engraved figure of Cassian Andor.

 

Chewie emitted soft roars while Han and Leia were shocked. Jyn stared at the metal object, not realizing that her knees began to buckle and Leia had come and supported her weakened body.

 

 Lando hesitantly moved forward to check whether this experiment was a success or a failure. Honestly the chances were low, carbon freeze was not made to do it on living being.

 

“Well, did he survive?” Asked Vader, even when the man he was speaking with didn’t face his way.

 

Jyn held her breath. She closed her eyes momentarily and prepared for the worst.

 

Lando’s eyes widened at what he found out. It was positive that Andor was still alive, what a miracle. “Yes. He’s…. alive. And in perfect hibernation.” Lando stated, didn’t bother to mask his surprise through his voice.

 

This garnered a sigh of relief from Jyn. Once again the fire of hope lit up again inside her. If Cassian was still alive, then they could save him and take him back at one point. She thanked the Force for listening to her prayers.

 

“He’s all yours.” Vader exclaimed, earning a nod from the Bounty Hunter.

 

And just as they thought there was a chance, Vader continued.

 

“Now take the Princess, Solo, Sergeant Erso, and the wookiee to my ship.”

 

It proved their suspicion. They were right that it was impossible for the Empire to let them leave peacefully. They had expected this to happen, but still, they couldn’t deny that it was devastating. Now all of their premature ideas to get Cassian back before Fett took off was very unlikely to do, and the odds have been reduced to zero. Everyone was frustrated, and Jyn felt like she was a mess. With their hands still cuffed while surrounded by Stormtroopers, it was impossible to fight back.

 

“That wasn’t a part of the deal! You said they would stay under my protection!” The owner of this place couldn’t hide his own frustration and disappointment. It was for the many times today Vader changed the condition as he wished.

 

They all felt the coldness thickened when the man clad in black came near them, to threaten Lando.“I’m altering the deal. Pray I don’t alter it any further.” Was what Vader said before he left to prepare the next agenda; to deal with Skywalker.

 

Two small groups of Stormtroopers arrived at the platform. One group helped Fett to load Andor’s frozen figure to Fett’s ship, meanwhile the other group was ordered to escort the Princess and her friends to where Vader’s ship was located.

 

Jyn managed to see Cassian one last time before she was being pushed harshly to start walking.

 

_I’m sorry, Cassian._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm not actually confident about how this turned out. I apologize if it's not like what you expected because the story is basically following the movie storyline, only the roles are reversed since this is Cassian and Jyn centric.  
> 2\. But well it's what actually happened in my roleplay plot with my partner. When we were planning it, we had this idea what if it was Cassian who got in Han's place. It's a new experience to explore that version. We know it sounds crazy and it doesn't make sense if there's no background, so we created Cassian's past with Hutt.  
> 3\. And yeah in this story Han is wanted by Jabba. But I guess it's unlikely for Vader to let Fett bring two Rebels at once. If Fett insisted, he would get force choked I swear. Only Vader who wins big in the agreement he makes, you know. Lol/  
> 4\. One more chapter and then we go to ROTJ.  
> 5\. Poor Jyn, I know. :(


	22. There's Still a Chance to Save Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, an unexpected turnaround occurred. Before the group reached the landing platform, there was an ambush. Lando’s loyal men showed up in every corner, surrounding them, with their blasters pointed at Imperial soldiers. It appears Lando had decided to switch his side on this.
> 
> Without any hint of resistance, the Stormtroopers and their lieutenant were successfully disarmed. Now, as Lando instructed, it was the Imps’ turn to be escort to the cell somewhere in this place which was untouched by the Empire.
> 
> “What do you think you’re doing?!” Leia asked harshly, as she rounded Lando when he released her hands from the cuff. She was quite surprised on how things turned out in a matter of minutes.

**Chapter Twenty Two – There’s Still a Chance to Save Him**

 

Luke Skywalker knew what he was doing. He shouldn’t have traveled to Bespin just like what Master Yoda and Ben warned him. He was aware that this was most likely a trap. In his previous vision, he saw his friends suffering. The Empire used his friends as hostage to lure him toward them, toward Vader. There was no rescue. Even the Rebellion’s status was unknown. If he didn’t come, his friends’ fate was as good as dead.

 

He couldn’t let it happen.

 

There was only one path to go down.

 

He needed to face it.

 

“Keep quiet Artoo.” Luke said as he took a step inside once the door slid open, keeping the astromech droid close behind him. They carefully explored the hallway that had been sterilized.

 

…

 

Their feet tapped on the ceramic floor as they walked through the hallways. Lando, one Imperial officer and a group of Stormtroopers were in charge to guide the way. The silence was unsettling. The Rebels’ heads were kept down, admitting their defeat. But Jyn was in the worst shape, mentally. Her face was blank, emotionless. She hadn’t even uttered a word since those three words she gave to Cassian before he was frozen in carbonite.

 

It took a few minutes for silence to cover them, only to be disturbed by blasters ringing.

 

It was Luke. He had arrived at this place, falling into this trap.

 

They caught a glimpse of him as he took cover. The Stormtroopers around them began opening fire. _Make every shot miss, Lord Vader wants him alive._ The officer had ordered. They could see the blaster bolts only hit the walls around Luke, forcing the young Jedi to remain hidden in his spot.

 

“Don’t Luke! It’s a trap!” It was Leia who decided to act, as she tried to break free from the grasp. Han began to resist as well, Jyn just turned her head to look, while Chewie emitted a series of roars to warn Luke the same thing.

 

“Get back, kid! Leave this place!” Han shouted as loud as he could before he and the others were pushed into another room.

 

Luke stayed a little longer behind the wall until he was sure the Stormtroopers had stopped firing. He had spotted his friends briefly there, everyone was captured. He realized, he was already too late. If he wasn’t hurry, that vague images of his friends’ fate would come true. He had to save them, no matter how much risk it took.

 

Forcing himself to get out from his cover, he carefully walked toward the direction where his friends were taken to. The hallways had become quiet again, leaving only him and Artoo alone. He knew that his training was far from complete to become a Jedi. There were a lot of things he has yet to learn from Master Yoda. But time was not on his side. The training could wait, his friends’ fate couldn’t.

 

He believed he was ready.  He could sense that Vader was here, waiting. Unlike months ago when he saw Vader kill Ben in front of his eyes, this time he was not afraid of that _monster_. Not anymore.

 

“Try different route?” Luke muttered to Artoo who never stopped suggesting, to find a data port first so the droid could download the full map of this place. “I can’t Artoo. We’re running out of time.”

 

He came to a stop in front of the door that he was sure Leia and others went this way. The door slid open by itself. For strange reason, this situation felt similar like entering that cave in Dagobah. The room was relatively dark, in contrary to the previous hallways setting. He sensed a presence, strong and dark, nearby.

 

The door suddenly shut, separating him with Artoo. He could vaguely hear his droid’s frantic beeps as it stumbled and hit the door accidentally. “I’m fine, Artoo! Just.. Find another way!”

 

 _So this is it_. He thought as he proceeded to explore the place further. There was no reason to back down. The only option he got was to keep moving.

 

The path led him to an empty platform, and a man clad in black emerged.

 

The clash against Darth Vader couldn’t be avoided.

 

…

 

“Keep moving!” The officer shoved Leia a little harshly as she kept resisting.

 

“What are you guys trying to do with Luke?”

 

“It’s none of your concern. You Rebel scum will soon receive rightful punishment from Lord Vader.”

 

Suddenly, an unexpected turnaround occurred. Before the group reached the landing platform, there was an ambush. Lando’s loyal men showed up in every corner, surrounding them, with their blasters pointed at Imperial soldiers. It appears Lando had decided to switch his side on this.

 

Without any hint of resistance, the Stormtroopers and their lieutenant were successfully disarmed. Now, as Lando instructed, it was the Imps’ turn to be escort to the cell somewhere in this place which was untouched by the Empire.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Leia asked harshly, as she rounded Lando when he released her hands from the cuff. She was quite surprised on how things turned out in a matter of minutes.

 

Lando handed Leia two blaster rifles he took from the Stormtroopers earlier. “Getting you guys out of here.” He replied, not meeting Leia’s eyes. The man proceeded to uncuff Han’s hands.

 

“Don’t expect it will change a thing.” Han snarled, rubbing his wrists once they were free. Damn, those cuffs definitely would put some mark on his skin for days.

 

“I knew all along. It had to be a mistake.” They could hear Threepio made a comment.

 

“Hey Calrissian. I wouldn’t do that by myself if I were you.” Han spoke again as Lando turned to do the same to Jyn’s hands. It seems, the man wasn’t aware that Jyn’s silent glare at him was murderous.

 

“What?” Lando responded, as the binds on Jyn’s wrists were unlatched. The man was clueless. He wouldn’t know what was coming after him.

 

Han could feel the auras that Jyn was emitting; indignation, sorrow, disappointment, and some others that he couldn’t point out. Oh he already felt bad for Lando Calrissian.

 

“Do you think after what you did to our friend —“ Leia’s statement didn’t finish, for Jyn already tackled Lando on the cold floor. Forearm meeting his neck, Jyn looked into Lando like she was trying to pin his breaking point. Her other hand was balled into hard fist. If she threw that punch, it was likely that Lando’s skull would break.

 

“I told you not to do it..” Han commented in the background, like it was something simple and light.

 

“Do you think we’ll trust you after you did—that?!” Jyn’s angry voice was like a striking thunder. Even Leia and Han could just stand and watch.

 

“I—didn’t have—any—choice.” Lando tried to speak, yet was only able to croak the words out.

 

“Oh that’s right.” Once again, it was Han who spoke. He glanced up at his furry companion while he helped uncuffing the wookiee. “Heard that, Chewie? He said he didn’t have any choice.” Chewie grunted in disgust.

 

Lando didn’t bother to focus on the bite Han was giving him, he was more focused on how to breathe. How to stay alive. “I’m—just—trying to—help.” His hands gripped on Jyn’s forearm, trying to break free but to no avail. Because Jyn was immovable.

 

“We don’t need your kriffing _help_!” Jyn retorted. Her angry green eyes were really intimidating even for a man like Lando.

 

While most of them didn’t show any sign to stop Jyn, it was Threepio who repeatedly blabbered apology to Lando and said stuff about suggesting Jyn to stop. But who would even listen to the annoying talkative goldenrod in this situation?

 

“There’s still—a chance—“ He struggled again to speak. “—to save him.”

 

Those next words were enough to get Jyn’s attention.

 

Lando had just said that there was still a chance to save Cassian from being taken away to Jabba the Hutt. That could mean Fett might have not left this planet yet. She couldn’t decide whether to believe what Lando tried to tell them, or to just _kriff it_ and finish him off right here and now. She chose the former.

 

Her limb was soon taken off from Lando’s neck, enabling him to breathe properly. Jyn looked at her friends, giving them message through silent communication. They knew what to do.

 

After Leia distributed the blaster to Han and Jyn, Jyn was the first person who ran off with Han and Leia followed afterwards. It was Chewie who left the last, while Threepio on his back kept on speaking to Lando, who followed them when he was strong enough to use his legs.

 

“I’m terribly sorry about this. After all, she’s just a girl.”

 

Oh that was not the right thing Threepio had to say.

 

“Say that again, Threepio, and I swear you’ll never see your other parts again!” That was Jyn, of course.

 

…

 

Through the course of their run, Artoo came across the group. The Astromech droid saw its friend strapped on the back of the wookiee. And by the time they arrived in the said platform, Boba Fett’s ship was taking off. With blasters in their possession, Han and Jyn shot the ship a couple times but to no avail as the ship’s shield was no match to small blasters.

 

Everyone halted in their track. Helplessly they could only watch as the only chance for them to retrieve Cassian was gone.

 

They were late.

 

Han and Leia shifted their attention to Jyn. They could see the melancholia painted on her expression. She looked stricken with grief. Her eyes followed the movement until it was out of her sight as the ship made the jump to hyperspace.

 

The Empire didn’t even grant to give them time to breath. A squad of Stormtroopers was coming to their way. It was Threepio who noticed first the arrival of their enemies, thanks to that droid who was still strapped in Chewie’s back.

 

“Take cover!” Han shouted, bringing Leia with him to hide behind a wall. Meanwhile Chewie also managed to pull Jyn to the other side of the wall, as she looked off guard and exposed. It was a close call, because blaster bolts flew right in the previous spot Jyn was standing.

 

“Thank you Chewie.” Jyn said, catching her breath. _Mourn later, Erso._ She told herself. She had to focus on getting her friends out of here alive.

 

Shots were fired, here and there. Han succeeded to shot down a few Stormtroopers before the rest of them ran off towards another empty hallway.

 

“Where did you place the Falcon this time?” Jyn asked Lando through the loud noises. Her grip on the stole Stormtrooper blaster tightened as her finger pulled the trigger, taking down a Stormtrooper in their tail. Even though she still hated Lando to death, she had no choice to cooperate with him for now. So far he had been telling the truth when he guided them to where Fett’s ship was.

 

“Just where you landed it!” Was Lando’s answer, while leading the way towards the platform where his workers repaired the said ship.

 

“It better be there!” Han muttered under his breath. _This time I swear I will strangle you if my ship isn’t there._

 

Behind them, more Stormtroopers showed up, shooting at their way. Artoo began to make lots of noises, as well the goldenrod. “We’re almost there!” Lando announced.

 

It was true. The familiar spacecraft was already on their sight.

 

“Han! Chewie! Prepare the ship! I’ll cover you!” Jyn commanded. For a few seconds, Han considered. A part of him wondered if Jyn was going to throw away her life like this, especially after what happened. She was damn more reckless than before.

 

“I’ll help her!” Lando spoke, taking the blaster from Han’s hands.

 

With that, Han complied. He immediately went towards the pilot’s deck to operate the Falcon’s system. Next, came in Chewie and Leia. The engine of Millennium Falcon began to roar, which sounded so melodious in Han’s ears. He already felt that this ship was as good as new and ready to travel to the deepest part of the galaxy. Lando’s men had really fixed it. It was the only thing he would want to thank Lando. Period.

 

“Get inside!” Han called.

 

The enemies kept coming with more number each time Jyn and Lando managed to kill the previous wave. So far luck was still on them, as none of their opponents landed a shot on them. The Stormtroopers weren’t given the chance to have a better aim either. They were shot dead right when they emerged.

 

“Go! I can hold them off a little bit.” Said Lando to Jyn, and she complied without a word. Carefully she slipped inside the Milennium Falcon, heading to the cockpit.

 

“Let’s get out of here, Chewie. Close the ramp.” Said Han as he brought the ship up in the air. Soon Lando came joining them in the cockpit.

 

“Tell me where you wish to be dropped. I’ll get you there.” Han told Lando without looking at him.

 

“No.” Lando said. “I can’t stay here anymore.”

 

Of course that was obvious, especially after that man blatantly betrayed the Empire. He must be the current main target for their enemy. Staying here would only give him two choices; to be captured or to be executed in sight.

 

“Well.. We can drop you in another system.” Leia said.

 

The man shook his head again. “I’ll go with you.”

 

This made everyone’s attention turned fully on him.

 

“No you can’t.” Jyn said. “Look what you have done to us. Even you had helped us escape. You can’t expect us to believe you.” Despite her open disagreement, she was more composed than a few moments ago.

 

“I know what I have done. I know apology won’t change anything.”

 

“Exactly.” Leia muttered, earning a grunt in agreement from Chewie too.

 

“That’s why I want to do this. I want to help, to find Captain Andor, to get him back.”

 

Everyone took this to their consideration. It was clear that they were still wary toward the man. However, as they thought about it, it was near impossible for Lando to sell them to the Empire. He just snatched Vader’s hostage away, so they could imagine how angry Vader would be at this situation. Besides, as they thought about it, this man had been trying so hard to fix the mess even though he put his own life in danger.

 

“If you betray us—“ Jyn started but Lando quickly interrupted.

 

“I won’t.” He said. “This is not just about what happened to Captain Andor. I have hated the Empire since they existed in this galaxy. Now they are taking over my home and my people. If I stay here, I wouldn’t be given a chance to fight, especially since our resource is not enough comparing to the Empire’s military might. I want to fight with you. I want to see them burn.”

 

Jyn and Leia exchanged a glance. Well, even though they still couldn’t trust him but Lando’s reason was convincing. It was clear from the way that man spoke, how much he hated the Empire. And in the end it was Leia’s decision whether she would accept or refuse.

 

Before Leia could tell them her decision, she suddenly froze in her spot.

 

“Leia? What’s wrong?” Jyn asked.

 

The Princess’s facial expression had changed, now filled with worry. She turned to Han who was focusing on maneuvering the Falcon, one hand landed on his shoulder to catch his attention. “Luke.” She muttered.

 

“What is it?” Han glanced at her way.

 

“I know where Luke is.” Her gaze met his. It was a mixture of a pointed look and a pleading one. “Turn this thing around. We have to go back.”

 

Han silently questioned Leia’s command. How could she be sure to know Luke’s whereabouts? It was impossible. Don’t tell it was the Force thing. But, the certainty in her eyes made him feel that he had to believe it.

  
Releasing a sigh, he then spoke. “Let’s turn around, Chewie.” He exclaimed.

 

They changed their course, with Leia telling the direction where she was so sure to find him.

 

…

 

It turned out that Leia’s intuition was accurate. They found him hanging on the metal pole. They could sense that something happened within the city; something that only Luke had experienced.

 

“It’s really him!” Han exclaimed when they brought the ship closer.

 

“He looks really horrible.” Lando commented.

 

“Han. Slow down. We’ll get under him.” Leia ordered. They were all keeping their eyes on Luke, afraid if the said man would suddenly lose his grip and fall. From what it seemed, Luke was in the verge of losing his consciousness.

 

“Lando. Open the top hatch!” Han said, and Lando didn’t need to be told twice to move as the man had disappeared from the cockpit in a second.

 

“Okay, easy Chewie, we almost got him.” As Han maneuvered the ship just below the position on where Luke was in order for Lando to get him.

 

“What was he doing anyway? He should have listened to us.” Jyn muttered.

 

“Don’t know. But whatever passed, it wasn’t positive.” Han answered, before calling out Lando. “You alright there?”

 

“I’m good!” As he ascended in the lift. When the opening went wide, Lando attached himself with a rope on a metal beam. His eyes went towards the body that was dangling on the pole.

 

Luke didn’t hesitate to let go of the metal pole. Thankfully Lando caught him and brought him down. “I’ve got him!”

 

Three TIE Fighters came in the scene.

 

“We’ve got company!” Jyn announced the obvious as they saw their enemies coming from the front.

 

“Han! Get us out!” Leia said, squeezing Han’s shoulder encouragingly.

  
“We’re on it, Princess.” With that he pushed the lever and soon their view had become the familiar blue streaks.

 

…

 

Their next destination wasn’t a planet, but the rendezvous point where the rest of Rebels agreed to meet up in. With the Millennium Falcon now attached to one of the main cruisers, the group was prepared to disembark. No one seemed to care about this despite the fact that they managed to escape from Empire’s grasp.

 

Because they still lost.

 

They had lost a comrade, a friend, a good man. He might be alive at the moment, but his fate was unknown. There was no certainty how long the carbonite would keep him alive.

 

They all saddened at the outcome, especially Jyn. She lost her other part, at least that was what Leia thought about them. Soulmates might be not real, but Leia believed when two people were so connected that their bond couldn’t be compared to anything. She had been around them in many occasions. She watched how their relationship grew. It started from that scene after the destruction of Death Star, when she acknowledged that those two were a thing (Of course what else should she assume? Those two were kissing in the middle of hangar, well Han’s ramp to be exact). Cassian and Jyn were never subtle when expressing their affection even though they weren’t romantic. It doesn’t take an expert to know those two were in love and connected to the soul.

 

Leia found her in the main area of Millennium Falcon. Apparently they were the only ones remain in this ship as Han, Lando, Chewie had left first to take Luke to the medbay somewhere in this cruiser.

 

“Jyn.”

 

She shifted her gaze to Leia who looked concerned. It was somewhat heartbreaking to see Jyn’s face emotionless, though she could see that her eyes were sad.

 

“We’ll find him.” She promised. _I don’t leave my friend behind._ Leia repeated the words Jyn gave her back on Hoth.

 

It seems Jyn also remembered that part too, and she couldn’t help but showing that she appreciated Leia’s thought. The corner of her lips tugged into a brief sad smile as she nodded.

 

“If you need anything, just find me.” Leia said in gentle tone. She wanted Jyn to know that she wasn’t alone. Jyn had a lot of friends who would be willing to be there for her.

 

Leia then disembarked from the Falcon as her presence was currently needed in the command room. Rebels’ higher ups and councils had been waiting for her return.

 

Jyn remained, her eyes staring at Cassian’s parka that was abandoned in the couch. Without a word, Jyn took it with her hands and slipped it on, allowing her small figure being enveloped by it. It smelled like Cassian, and it provided some kind of comfort that could ease her nerves for now.

 

She was planning to keep it. She didn’t care it was oversized, she didn’t care what people would think. This was probably the closest thing she could have from Cassian.

 

Jyn didn’t think that this was the same tragedy for her; being left in the end. No, because this time she wasn’t gonna sit back and do nothing. She was not going to give up on him after what Cassian had done for her. She was determined to get him back; whatever the risk or how long it would take. She would do her own quest to find him even if she had to travel to the deepest part of this galaxy.

 

Now, it was her turn to come back for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Wow, it took four months, while my target was actually to finish part 2 in two months. But yeah, it's hard when RL gets in the way, and of course when you're having writer block x_x
> 
> 2\. I just want to say many thanks to all readers who have been following this story from the start. I really appreciate it, and even more to you who had spared some time to give me kudos or thoughts through comment. Because it never fails to encourage me! Believe me!
> 
> 3\. No this is not the end of story. Of course they have to get Cassian back! There's part 3 :D
> 
> 4\. Oh and I'm considering to make a one shot interlude (and definitely angsty) about Jyn's grief in Cassian's absence. (Damn, I shouldn't torture Jyn like that. But that's kinda tempting idea)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for misspelling and grammatical error, because English isn't my first language :)  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, the title is from All Time Low's song, Time-Bomb. One of my favorite songs, and it reminds me of Cassian and Jyn. And if you want to say hi, this is our twitter account @velosennator and @marvel_maximoff :)


End file.
